Behind the Lines Book 2: Heir of Darkness
by rawrxsushii
Summary: Matthias learns of the truth of his parentage and decides to seek vengeance for his mother with his own hands. Bothered by his past, he is forced to lie to close friends and fall depths he's never had before. Under the wing of a mentor no one suspected, Matthias unknowingly finds himself playing a role in the Dark Lord's rise. (On Hiatus and Rewriting)
1. The House Found Smack Middle in Chelsea

**DISCLAIMER for the entire series:** The magical world and characters of Harry Potter will forever be the property of the magical J.K Rowling. I am only using them to showcase my love for her franchise and characters. They will never be mine. I wish they can though but alas, they will never will. Only the characters you've never heard of are mine. Matthias mainly.

 **PSA** : Year 4 is the second part of this Harry Potter OC-insert side-story fic. The first one is called Behind the Lines Year 3 and while it isn't really necessary to read it, I hope you do to get a better grasp at the story.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 1: THE HOUSE FOUND SMACK MIDDLE IN CHELSEA_**

* * *

Late summer mornings in Chelsea is always lively yet surprisingly calm for its inhabitants. Folks would water their lawns eagerly, greeting fellow neighbors a pleasant day while children rode their bikes down the evenly cemented road of Swan Walk, laughing cheerily at each other as a Labrador chased after them. Riding opposite of them was the paper boy, launching plastic bound newspapers unto the porches he passed by. Reaching a roundabout, he stopped right behind a dark blue '73 Chevrolet Impala which was parked on the driveway right in front of 100 Swan Walk.

It's a relatively normal looking house, 818 square feet wide like every other London house, made of brick walls and white window sills. No one would question its presence in a quiet suburban town like Swan Lake, if only it didn't stand in the smack middle of it. No one can even remember a house being built there before, it was like it magically appeared overnight and everyone thought it was normal. Pete the Newspaper Man however found it very odd. He's handled all newspaper deliveries in this part of town since he was twelve, and he would surely remember a house in the middle of everything. Plus, that one incident no one seems to remember still lingers fresh in his mind. He was certain he'd seen an elf retrieve the newspaper last week. He accidentally hit the doorbell when he threw the paper, but what appeared next wasn't a trick of the mind he was sure of it.

Pete raised a thumb to aim for the doorbell of 100 Swan Lake before flinging the paper in the air. A faint chime echoed inside the house and Pete waited patiently for the creature he saw a week ago. Five minutes in and not a single shuffle was heard from inside the house. It made him wonder if anyone was in and there should be since their car is parked right front. He patiently waited for another two minutes before his watch alerted him of his deadline. Quickly pedaling away, Pete made it a personal vendetta to catch that elf on camera next week.

Not long after, the front door of 100 Swan Walk creaked open. A three feet tall creature with a long nose, pointed bat-like ears, and wearing a dirty white pillow case with floral print peeked out from the opening. It looked outside hastily for any people lurking around or watching the house before deeming it safe to grab the paper on the floor. The house-elf quickly darted back inside and locked the door behind him.

Pliers the house-elf sighed in relief whilst he clutched the newspaper in his arms. His heart was racing. The last elf the Braun family had failed its duty to fetch the morning paper without being noticed by the neighbors and was freed immediately. Pliers did not want to be freed.

"Pliers!" shouted a voice from within the house.

"J-Just a second, master!" squeakily replied the anxious elf "Plier's has retrieved the paper!" Pliers immediately fixed himself and treaded through the house that is magically _bigger_ on the inside. It looked more like a mansion than your normal British home really.

The wooden floorboards were covered with a single wine red carpet that was neatly kept from dust and dirt. It stretched towards the corridor to the right where moving portraits hung on the walls painted with elegant chestnut. It complimented the floors creating a high-end ambience throughout the halls. Overhead the lobby hanged a magnificent double layered glass chandelier that glowed under the morning light. To the left of it stood a staircase with black ebony guardrails, curving to the balcony on the second floor. Deeper in the first platform of the staircase is a small reading area with a bookshelf filled with leather bound books embedded on the wall.

Just ahead of the lobby is the open lounge meant to accept visitors, where a man with slick black hair wearing a beige knitted sweater, navy blue jeans, and black socks, sat. Pliers paused right beside the man and handed him the newspaper. The man pointed to the empty cup on the table and Pliers was immediately on his feet to get another cup of coffee for the older-young master.

"I hope that no one saw you grab the morning paper" Johann said as he unwrapped the paper from its wrapping.

The elf returned just in time to grace him with a reply. "Pliers is certain that no one has seen Pliers, Master… Pliers was careful, quiet, and waited for the Muggle post-owl to leave before acquiring it."

"Good, good" Johann drawled "We wouldn't want a repeat of Ollie do we?" Pliers shook his lowly head in reply. "Seriously," the wizard scoffed "Ollie was such a thorn to my side. She just had to make herself known over a piece of newspaper. She's done it perfectly well for the last month and she blew it over a ringing doorbell!" The wizard then took a short sip from his new cup of coffee whilst grumbling something about the inconvenience of erasing at least ten people's memory of it.

"What took you so long anyway?" Johann nonchalantly asked the house-elf.

"T-T-The Muggle post-owl man thought it smart to catch sight of Pliers, Master" Pliers replied "P- Pliers did not give him the chance!"

"He waited?" Johann echoed, intrigued. The paper boy is the only Muggle left with memories of Ollie. Johann opted to erase the boy's memories today as Hendrik instructed, but found his position in the couch too comfortable to dare leave it. It's also been a week since Ollie was spotted and yet no rumors about an elf was reported on television. Johann didn't consider the paper boy a first priority anymore after that. No one would believe an insignificant Muggle after all.

"Shouldn't Master…" Pliers whispered "Erase the Muggle post-owl man's memories?"

Johann nodded. "You are right, Pliers" he waved a finger around knowingly "I _should_ and father thinks so as well, but let's be honest – Where's the fun in that?"

Pliers thought it smart not to reply but Johann looked down on him as if waiting for an answer. The house-elf shuddered and mumbled softly, "I-It would endanger the wizarding world, sir."

Johann scoffed irritably, "Dumber wizards have endangered the wizarding community. I practically work a job that does that 24/7. Do you think I'm dumb enough to let one Muggle ruin it for me?" Pliers opened his mouth. Johann raised a hand to stop him from even trying to answer that.

Johann knows full well he'd done a fair amount of dangerous exploits that risked revealing the wizarding world, but he's also learned from his mistakes to tread those lines more carefully now. A simple mishap caused by a stupid house-elf will not cause the reveal of the magical community. In fact, it might only make it interesting for him. If the paper boy insists on proving what he saw, then so be it. Johann can always enlighten him and threaten him with magic. It would be amusing to have a Muggle friend for safe keeping and a lackey running around. A Muggle butler. Oh wouldn't that spice up the poor paper boy's dull life. Johann found himself laughing to himself while he shook open the Muggle newspaper before him. Pliers took this as the opportune time to clean around the house.

After fifteen minutes of silence in the Braun household, a loud thud and faint screeching upstairs garnered both their attention. Another sound of furniture toppling over caused Johann to drop the newspaper and glare confusedly at the commotion upstairs, "Is Matthias awake?"

Pliers frowned heavily after the sound of breaking glass followed immediately after. "N-not that Pliers is aware, Master" the house-elf glanced at the grandfather clock located in the corner of the lounge and continued, "It is not like young master to wake this early."

"Maybe I should check him out… See if he's alive and all that" Johann considered for a moment before a distant cry for help echoed in the walls. Johann snickered and plopped back down on the couch, "I'm sure he's fine"

Pliers gnawed on his brittle fingernails as he watched the small chandelier hanging on the ceiling sway. Johann has assured him time and time again that Matthias was fine, but Pliers can't help but worry. Even if Pliers has placed complete honest faith in both of the young masters, he can never find it in himself to not worry.

Especially with the younger master being alone in his quarter with that… that thing.

* * *

Matthias has never imagined waking up to a war zone in his entire life. The brown haired wizard currently took cover under his bed whilst a monster ravaged through his room. It destroyed every bit of furniture and item it can lay its talons on and ripped apart curtains and his bed sheets. He could easily turn the madness into his favor if only _he_ had his wand, but alas his wand lay safe a top of his head desk, far from reach.

The sound of a cabinet falling followed by the monsters screeching made Matthias flinch. He silently prayed to himself that that wasn't the console cabinet. Not long after, there was another loud crash followed by the sound of breaking glass and Matthias fought the urge to cry. He was so sure that was the television. The blasted devil screeched again, as if ordering Matthias to show himself or else it'd break more of his property. Finding it hard to cause any more casualties in this war, Matthias hauled himself close to the edge to catch a glimpse of the monster, but found himself quickly backing away once he saw its silhouette fly overhead. It landed on top of the bed, growling lowly as it admired the havoc it caused. Matthias heard it shuffle above and immediately covered his mouth.

What followed after may have been the longest five second of Matthias' life. Everything felt like it had ended until he heard the sound of flapping wings and saw two blue-green colored scaled legs drop down on the floor. Matthias started crawling away from it the moment its half foot long tail danced triumphantly behind it. The wyvern lowered its head to look under the bed, its yellow eyes narrowing dangerously at him, and Matthias bolted.

The wyvern screeched and lunged for him under the bed. Matthias rolled away from the wyvern and hit his head on the bed frame. Wincing through the pain and the apparent head bruise, Matthias quickly grabbed a pillow from the bed and forced it on the incoming wyvern. It bought him enough time to run for his life. Sprinting towards the door, Matthias jumped over fallen furniture and treaded through broken glass. The wyvern ripped through the pillow blocking its path and swerved to catch its prey.

When Matthias closed in on the door, he finally noticed his shelf of figurines has toppled over and blocked his passage to safety. The wyvern soared behind him, screeching again with its mouth open as if it's ready to breathe fire as it closed in its prey. Dodging right, the wyvern hit the wall and Matthias back pedaled towards his bed, a hand reaching out for his wand. It would be his saving grace.

And then suddenly, Matthias tripped on one of his messily discarded jeans on the floor and fell face first on his head desk. He yelled loudly in frustration and lay down crippled from the pain. His head hurt twice as it did now and he's so disoriented he can barely stand. This is it, this is the end of Matthias Braun. Crying over his own head injuries while he's about to be mauled to death by the smaller cousin of the far deadlier dragon.

Good-bye world. Good-bye Legend of Zelda. Good-bye Triple Chocolate Brownies.

The wyvern's four smoothened talons dropped down on Matthias chest, grabbing hold of its prey. With its head held high, the wyvern readied to strike down on the wizards crippled form before – it circled after its tail and covered its body with its wings. It purred soothingly on top of Matthias, claiming victory over their game of hide and seek.

Matthias laughed while he rubbed at his aching forehead and patted the wyvern on top of him. "Alright, Khal, you win" he admitted defeat and tried pushing the wyvern off him. Because despite her small form, Khal actually weighed more than she looked and you definitely don't want her sleeping on top of you. "Kh-al! Khal! G- et… off" Matthias wheezed.

Khal, the wyvern, screeched in refusal.

"Can-t…. brea...the!" Matthias squirmed and pretended to slowly lose consciousness. Khal's head perked up. She tilted her head confusedly at the inanimate form of her owner and screeched. She pressed her snout right under Matthias nose to check if he was breathing, and wailed in distress after feeling nothing. She backed away into the air, circling Matthias as she growled with concern. Buying himself enough time, Matthias lunged at the wyvern which cried in surprise as they both crashed on the floor.

"Caught you! You destructive lovable wyvern, _you_ " Matthias mumbled as Khal tried to bite Matthias' hands off her. "Ow!" Matthias yelled after Khal successfully snapped her jaw down on a finger, "Okay, okay, enough, I get it"

Matthias pushed himself up and picked up his month old wyvern, who screeched angrily at him for being man handled. He lets her go and she soars around the room twice before docking on Matthias' shoulder, rubbing her face affectionately on his cheek. Matthias pats her on the head while he studies the permanent damage done to his room. And it was beyond the usual. His dresser had fallen to the side with all his clothes scattered in front of it. His poor figurine shelf lay face down on the floor. Matthias prayed none of its contents broke in half or else Khal will pay. There was paper scattered everywhere, the window curtains had been ripped apart by Khal's talon, his pillows were savaged and cut in half as well, the television – as he feared – now had a broken screen.

Khal purred in apology as she watched Matthias shake his head.

"It's alright, Khal, we can try to fix it again, can't we?" The wyvern screeched in agreement and she flew away to fetch Matthias' wand. Khal came back dropping an eleven and a half inch long, durably flexible cedar wand, with the core of dragon heartstring on Matthias' hand.

" _Reparo_ " said Matthias. With a flick of his wand, the overturned figurine shelf and his dresser pushed itself off the ground and magically repaired itself. It was like watching time in reverse before the destruction happened. Matthias cast another spell to magically fold his clothes properly and arranged them in an orderly manner inside the wardrobe. It was then when a feeble knock came from the door, to which Matthias yelled to enter. Pliers' head popped out from the doors opening, his eyes anxiously scanning the damage done to the room.

"Good morning, Pliers!" Matthias greeted enthusiastically and Khal mimicked by screeching at the house-elf and flying over to him.

"G-good morning, young master" greeted the house-elf, he backed away from Khal the moment she landed next to him. "Master Johann wishes Pliers to check on young master and call him down for morning coffee."

"Oh," Matthias mumbled "I'll be right down" Khal swopped down to the first floor to join Johann as soon as she heard Matthias' decision. Pliers walked inside the room, frowning at the shredded curtains and ripped pillows. "You don't mind getting those changed, do you?" Matthias asked humbly.

Pliers shook his head, "Of course not, Master. It'll be my pleasure. Pliers just wishes – if young master would permit Pliers to say –" Matthias waved a hand to allow the house-elf to continue as he changed off his sleeping garments "– That young master be mindful of his savage beast"

"I do try Pliers, but she's a hatchling" Matthias laughed "You know how kids can be?" Pliers shook his head in ignorance and stepped out – Johann had yelled for his service.

Finally left to his own devices, Matthias recalled how he received Khal in the first place.

After Johann's release from muggle prison last year, he took the opportunity to visit Knockturn Alley. It was there where Johann met a smuggler in a pub who offered the finest illegal trades, one of them happened to be a rare wyvern egg. Johann was skeptical to take the egg at first since wyvern and dragon eggs are easily misplaced for the other. But after a long conversation of its authenticity, Johann bought it and took it to their new home in Chelsea. He kept it warm until Matthias was dismissed from school. Matthias was convinced Johann would give him the wyvern as a present since he didn't get one last year. But that wasn't exactly the case, Johann also wanted to own the wyvern.

To fix the problem of ownership, they stood in front of the egg side by side when it hatched a month ago. The person the wyvern first lay eyes on will be its owner, and subsequently care for it. It so just happened that the wyvern looked at Matthias first and considered him to be its mother. Johann was disappointed but he was ecstatic nonetheless that they'll own something other than a snow owl. Tempest, his brother's possessive and attention seeking female snow owl, wasn't happy about it. Matthias has since been deemed caretaker of the Khal the Wyvern, with aid from the book _Men Who Love Dragons Too Much_ and his best mate from Slytherin, Theodore Nott.

Speaking of the Slytherin house, it is one of the four great houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in which Matthias was sorted into upon his transfer from Durmstrang last year. His father, Hendrik Braun, was transferred to the British chapter of the International Magical Co-operation department from Germany and thought it was the good idea to move everyone to London. Matthias didn't really think much about the move as much as Johann or Elvira, his step mother, did. He was more than willing to leave Durmstrang behind after what he's been through in that hell hole.

Hogwarts was leagues better than Durmstrang, friendlier atmosphere, kinder, and definitely more fun. It was a pretty normal yet magical school year until the end of term came. His curiosity over the Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black, had somehow gotten him involved way deeper than he originally intended. He found out about Black's innocence, Harry's relation to Black, and the truth of Peter Pettigrew's death. Not to mention he also found out about the drastic yet brilliant applications of a time turner. There was also the ominous feeling left by Sirius when he mentioned a Gareth Braun. Matthias still hasn't figured out who he is, but he can feel the mystery coming to a close very soon. Nonetheless, his first year in Hogwarts had been a blast.

After changing into a plain tee and pants, Matthias ran out of the room and down the flight of stairs and into the lounge; where Khal was flying around playfully, following paper birds in the air Johann was directing. Pliers was watching the wyvern anxiously near the fire place.

"G'mornin Han" Matthias greeted as he dropped unto the one seater arm chair beside the couch.

"Morning" Johann greeted back, not moving his attention away from the _Oppungo_ jinxed paper birds. Khal finally reached one of them and ripped it to pieces. "Ooh…" Johann moaned "That looks nasty. You got owl mail by the way" the older wizard said.

Matthias looked at the pile of opened letters on the table, then to Johann who was entertained by Khal's attempts to rip more paper birds in the air. "You opened all my mail?" Matthias said.

"I got bored" reasoned Johann.

Matthias' lips thinned into a line as he reached for the shortest roll of parchment on the pile. It was from Theodore.

 **I'm sorry I can't join you in the Quidditch Cup, Father thought it would be a waste of Galleons. The greedy bastard. Anyway, enjoy your date with Malfoy and his family. I'm sure he'll give you a handful, but knowing you… It'll probably be the other way around. Just grab me a souvenir instead, like maybe a Krum bobble head or an Irish clover, whatever you find first. I hope you enjoyed your birthday present by the way, I'm not exactly sure how you fancy those but it's a Muggle game. I assume you'd love it.**

 **Theodore**

Matthias slouched. It's a shame Theodore couldn't be there with them for the World Cup, Johann was looking forward to meeting the lucky fella. It would've been more interesting to watch it with him too since Draco would be too much of a chore to watch with. Matthias and Johann weren't hardcore Quidditch fans like Draco or their father. Sure they appreciated the sport, but they hardly rooted for anyone. But since Draco offered free tickets, who were they to deny it? Plus Hendrik practically begged Matthias to respond with a letter of acceptance and good will.

Theodore's present for him during his birthday on the other hand wasn't just loved, Matthias breathed it, lived it, and played it nonstop. Sure it wasn't in his gaming priority list but it was still an interesting game. He just couldn't leave it alone until he finished it. Matthias noticed an added note on the letter and read it.

 **P.S I don't think father likes you very much. I'm sorry but you've been banned from the Nott Manor.**

"That's bogus…" Matthias moaned "What could I have done to make Mister Nott hate me?"

Johann shrugged "Muggle interests, maybe? He is a pure-blood with a Death Eater history. Maybe something's just never change."

Matthias mulled over the household ban and what could've have caused it during his three day stay in Theodore's house. Compared to their house in Germany, or in Chelsea for that matter, Theodore's house is massive. Matthias can't even explain how big it is. It was like living in a shopping mall with only two people and a huge number of house-elves in it. Blaise joined them on their second night wherein Matthias managed to talk him into playing Super Metroid with him.

It was one of the most hilarious things he's ever seen Blaise do. Unlike Theodore who understood the controls easily, Blaise rage quitted on it because he kept pressing the wrong button to move and end up dying repeatedly.

Matthias hummed, maybe that was why Theodore's father disapproved of him. He was giving his son reasons to show interest in the muggle world when he was raising him to look down on them. Right under the first additional note, was another additional note written with different handwriting. Matthias supposed it was from Blaise considering the topic it wanted to ask about,

 **P.P.S Daphne report. It's long overdue, Romeo.**

Matthias cheeks burned red when he recalled the letters he and Daphne exchanged during the past month. No manner how many times he's told himself that this is the norm now, Matthias can never stop freaking out that this is actually happening. Just as promised, Matthias sent Daphne a list of Muggle books he would recommend her reading. Tempest wasn't keen on delivering two sets of hardbound books over to Daphne's address, but Matthias managed to catch her good graces by promising to groom her feathers daily. Daphne was a lot different than he expected her to be. She's… in a way, a closet nerd for Muggle literature and fashion. Johann then approved of her being Matthias' future girlfriend, to which Matthias literally died from. He's not even sure Daphne liked him in that way, he's content enough as it is as being pen pals. Through their letters, Matthias has realized that Daphne is a lot more talkative on paper than in real life. It was mostly due to Davis telling her it's improper for a pure-blood like her to act as such apparently. Speaking of Daphne, he should probably write a letter back before they leave for the Quidditch Finals two days from now.

He read over the other unimportant mails in a blur. He had also read some letters meant for his brother by accident. Not that Johann would care, he rarely puts discretion in his illegal dealing when Matthias is concerned. Then on the bottom of the pile is a rather long letter written in an expensive looking parchment. He picked it up and read the senders name at the end, it was a letter from Draco Malfoy.

 **I know you're drowning under Daphne's love, but for Merlin's sake Matthias. Send. A. Letter. Back. Is it hard enough for you to spend two minutes off your girlfriend's letters to reply to me? I don't care if Tempest bites or Daphne finally decides to wake up and throw you out. But my family owl isn't exactly keen on flying to a muggle village. I am not keen on sending it anywhere near Muggles either. Your brother has kindly sent a reply in your stead instead, not about the letter I sent you, but about owl shootings. Tell Johann that was funny. He can expect his owl back dead when you reply to this.**

 **As you know, my father would generously give our tickets to you. He's made a huge donation to St. Mungo's so were attending as guests to the minister, top box. Best seats in the house obviously. You're with us. It's a shame your mother cannot come. My mother would have enjoyed conversing with her. Ireland versus Bulgaria, Monday. I don't know if you have reserved a campsite, but if you haven't I'm offering ours. It's rather spacious. Oh and have you heard from Potter? I just thought of how incredibly useful your friendly charm is this summer. If you do, send me a letter back. For merlin's sake, send one back. I might die of boredom here. Ah, before I forget. Blaise mentioned about your birthday a month ago. So… belated happy birthday.**

 **Draco**

Matthias laughed bitterly at Draco's ignorance of his birthday last June 28. He expected him to forget so Matthias wasn't angry. Crabbe and Goyle didn't send him any regards either. Daphne lent him a book from her collection along with a birthday card that Matthias' practically framed on his desk. While Pansy Parkinson, that annoying, shrill voiced, pug look-a-like, went on her way and sent him those delicious Danish cookies again. A much appreciated gesture but Johann ate most of them before Matthias can and asked Pliers to recreate them. That turned out to be a disaster.

"That was cheerful" Matthias said just as Khal dropped to rest on his lap.

"From start to finish" nodded Johann in agreement "But he could've done it without threatening Tempest, she's done nothing wrong."

"Right" Matthias rolled his eyes "You, sent Draco an article of an illegal muggle sport of owl shooting and you expect him to take that lightly?"

Johann laughed. "Of course not, but all he does are threats. I want action dear baby brother, I want to see him try and kill Tempest. She won't even allow him to touch her."

"He has a wand" argued Matthias.

"He's under aged –" retorted the older wizard.

"–Never stopped us before" pointed out Matthias.

"Good point" Johann accepted defeat. "I'm not letting you use Tempest this time. Use another owl" said Johann, crossing his arms.

"We don't have another owl" reminded Matthias.

"Then about time we get a new one," said Johann, standing up to change into more presentable set of clothes. Pliers ran to get the Floo powder.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Matthias was pacing around the lounge impatiently waiting for Johann, who had advised that they go to Diagon Alley to buy a new owl. Tempest will not be happy. Matthias' pet wyvern, Khal, hovered right behind him, mewling pleadingly. She wanted to go with them.

"You can't come with us, Khal. You could be captured out there" said Matthias, facing Khal who held her head low. "Tell you what, you can fly outside until we come back. But _inside_ the disillusionment charm, understand?" Khal's head raised up in joy, diving in a circle, and screeched happily in the air.

Johann came sliding down the guardrails wearing a black suit jacket, slacks, and brown leather boots. He ducked under Khal who returned upstairs to grab a toy. "What's got her head under her wings?"

"I allowed her to fly outside" said Matthias just as Khal soared past the open window and into the yard where she has been allowed. Throwing a ragged teddy bear in the air and swopping after it as it fell back to the ground.

Johann tilted his head in agreement, "Just make sure she stays within the charm. If Muggles saw her flying around –" he inhaled deeply recalling the Ollie incident, "We're going to court for sure this time" He scooped some Floo powder from the bowl Pliers was holding out and said, "Diagon Alley!" Throwing the powder to his feet, he instantly burst into emerald-green flames and the next second he was gone.

Matthias scooped some powder and ducked under the fire place, "Keep an eye on her" he said to Pliers who nodded anxiously at him. "Diagon Alley!" Matthias shouted and dropped the powder to his feet. In a burst of green fire, Matthias found himself spinning around and the lounge disappearing from view. He was travelling in a blur, his insides churning and turning in every way possible as he passed multiple fireplaces. Then one strong pull from an incoming exit, pushed him out to the Leaky Cauldron pub.

Matthias slid out of the fireplace in a coughing fit and hit a table, hurting his knee in the process. Johann did nothing to help him up, instead, he laughed at his brothers' misfortune.

"Gee, thanks Han'. I can absolutely feel the love." said Matthias sarcastically, standing up on his own accord.

"You're obviously not hurt anywhere," said Johann, checking his brother for injuries "so, let's go get an owl!"

Matthias was pushed off his feet by Johann who waved at Tom, the owner of the wizarding pub. Matthias also threw a greeting towards him until they disappeared into the back room with only a brick wall in front of them. Johann picked up a stick and tapped the wall in a counter-clockwise manner. They both stepped back and the bricks in the wall, folded one by one upon themselves revealing the majority of Diagon Alley.

The center of wizarding London, Diagon Alley, is like a shopping district in Muggle terminology. It housed a wide assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights –mostly legal but some are under the belt. Matthias had only visited Diagon Alley once to buy his books and have his robes fitted last year but didn't buy a because he found nothing of interest. Johann, however, insisted that he take a black cat or a Persian cat, any cat at all.

They passed most of the stores to get to Eeylops Owl Emporium. When they opened the door, there was a soft ringing of a bell chime that set all the owls hooting and squabbling with each other or at them, Matthias can't tell. He frowned at the revolting stench of the entire emporium and hissed "Now I remember why I didn't buy an owl."

"Don't be such a sissy," scolded Johann as he checked the tawny owl nearest the door. "We should pick something other than a snow owl. Tempest would feel replaced if we got another of her kind."

Matthias nodded absent mindedly as he walked deeper into the store. There was a huge variety of owls – barn owls, screech owls, snow owls, tawny owls, brown owls; and they all had personalities of their own. One tried to pick a fight with the owl beside its cage as Matthias passed, like it was showing off its courage.

"Are you looking for an owl, dear?" asked a heavily feather clothed man with string like hair that appeared out of nowhere.

Matthias nearly jumped and clutched at his heart when he heard him. "Y-yeah. I need a fast flying owl" said Matthias. "Preferably a smart and expressive owl"

The man looked to his feet in thought, his eyes darting around the owls in display. "Ah… I might have just the one for you. Come, come –" he beckoned for Matthias to follow him inside his office. Matthias threw a glance at his brother who simply shrugged then resumed to feeding a screech owl.

Matthias closed the door behind him and sat in front of a desk full of paperwork as the man disappeared into another door that says 'employees only'. The entire room in itself was clean and free of owl feathers, which surprised him since he imagined the owner of an owl emporium to have a feather filled office.

The man reappeared a minute later with a barn owl perched on his arm. It has a pale white face shaped like a heart with gorgeous deep black eyes. Its body, also a pale white, accented the pale brown color of its forehead that fades to a golden brown towards its black-and-white speckled wings. Matthias found his mouth dropping in awe at the simplistic beauty of it.

"Fits your criteria?" the man said. Matthias stood from his seat and shrugged in response. All he's seen is the bird's coat, not its personality.

"This here is Pallas," the man introduced "smartest owl I have in here. Used to be that one snow owl but she was bought four years ago by a tall fat bloke." The man laughed, "I do wonder how she's doing… But! She's gone and Pallas is still here. One of the oldest owls in here" the man said. "Rather picky of his owners you see. Also works on his own time, 'nother reason why folks keep putting him back. They don't much like owls that have high needs. Fret not boy, Pallas here would warm up to you if you treat him well."

Matthias laughed, he wanted expressive and he got one. "Hey, Pallas" he called the owl, who looked at his way. His black oblique eyes staring deep down into Matthias brown eyes. The owl chirped and titled its head studying the young man before him.

"I'm Matt, would you like to come home with me?" he asked. Kind of unnatural and crazy but if Pallas picks its owners might as well start on good footing with it. Pallas flapped his wings and shrieked. Matthias jumped away from Pallas, feeling a little threatened by that sound, the man laughed. "He likes you"

"It sounded like he hated me" mumbled Matthias.

The man shook his head, "No, no. dear boy. Barn owls don't hoot like most owls. They shriek and make purring chirp noises. If he hissed, then that's when you know he doesn't like you."

Pallas demonstrated the noises the man said and Matthias' eyes widened after the owl raised beak up high, proudly. "He understood you…" Matthias gaped

The man nodded. "Would you like him? About time he left to find a perfect owner." Matthias laughed and smiled at owl.

In the end, Matthias bought Pallas the barn owl despite Johann's constant imploration that he pick a different owl because Pallas hissed at him after they were properly introduced. Obviously, Pallas knows to be wary of the older man's motives. Matthias found it oddly amusing and stuck to his decision. Johann's mind drifted from Pallas when he saw the sign pointing to Knockturn Alley and dragged Matthias with him, to show the younger boy the Ye Olde Curiosity Shop. Pallas shrieked in his cage as Matthias swaggered behind Johann, his cage swaying violently in his new owners hold.

* * *

When they arrived back in Chelsea, there was a man with short dark brown hair and glasses sitting comfortably on the couch facing the fire place, his legs crossed over the other and his arms thrown back on the back rest. Khal was hissing at him from behind Pliers, who stood terrified near the fireplace. Johann was the first to emerge from the chimney and raised a skeptical brow at the man sitting on his usual spot when he noticed him.

"The chimney erupting in green fire with people coming out of it" he said interestingly, "Is that another kind of bizarre wizard transport?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Johann asked in a bored tone.

"Sightseeing," answered the man, a small grin peered from his lips.

Matthias appeared from behind him in another flash of green fire and bumped his head with Johann's back. "Hey! Johann would you move –" His eyes wandered to the unwanted intruder and beamed, "Daryl!"

"Hey, short stuff. Hope you don't mind me stopping by" Daryl greeted, raising a hand in warm greeting.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello everyone! Thank you for rejoining me in another adventure through magic! Or if you're new here, welcome to the ride. I'm excited to show you what I have in store for this installment *evil laughter* So I fixed and added a few things in this chapter after I revamped BthL Year 3, particularly the Daphne Greengrass scene. And yes, she'll be a love interest to which I'm not sure if I'll push through with yet. Let's see the tides if fate wants them to.

Fun fact time! Dragons in the movie have two hind legs and arms with wings attached to them. Mythologically speaking those are Wyvern characteristics not dragons. Dragons have four legs and wings growing from their back. So in the HPverse dragons and wyverns are considered the same creatures. But in this reality, wyverns are distant cousins of dragons and are far smaller. They can't breathe fire and some have poisonous bite but Khal doesn't have any of those; she's just a really small wyvern (easier to domesticate)

 **Further disclaimer; Super Metroid will never be mine. I do wish to own Samus' blonde hair but dear Wizard God that blonde hair, I will never own.**

That's it from me. Don't forget to review and favorite to follow my updates! See you in the next chapter!

Sushi OUT!


	2. Secret Roots

**_CHAPTER 2: SECRET ROOTS_**

* * *

"Daryl!" Matthias enthusiastically called out to the spectacled man sitting on the rectangular couch in front of him, upon noticing his presence in the room.

"Hey, short stuff. Hope you don't mind me stopping by" Daryl greeted with hand raised. Matthias wasted no time to tackle his Muggle friend into tomorrow. Daryl, and the couch he was sitting on, fell back unto the ground because of Matthias' momentum. Both erupted in fits of laughter as Daryl tried to mess Matthias' hair. Johann shook his head in displeasure while Pliers quickly helped Matthias up; Khal landed next to Johann while she watched the new face with curious eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Matthias asked, surprised by his unannounced visit.

Daryl Seaver is a fourteen year old Irish Muggle who Matthias met during his third year primary school in Germany. Daryl was a student that moved to their school for only one semester due to his brother's work and while their companionship was short lived, those were easily the best days of Matthias' non magical life. Daryl acted like his savior of sorts. The Muggle had stopped bullies from stealing Matthias' lunch money and accusing him of doing weird things. It turns out that Daryl resorted to violence to obtain supremacy over the bullies and claimed Matthias as his own for reasons.

Matthias was terrified of Daryl at first and repeatedly refused the latter's attempts to befriend him. It was only when the Daryl resorted to small talk, where Matthias realized that Daryl only beat up the bullies to earn his good graces because the he was fascinated with him. Not with Matthias of course, but with weird things he can do unconsciously. Matthias was still unaware of his magical lineage back then so really had nothing to offer, still Daryl stayed.

When Matthias' mother died, Daryl was already back in Ireland but they kept in touch. Daryl had heard of the tragedy and kept bombarding him with letters to check on him, but Matthias never replied. The reveal of his wizard ancestry and family made Matthias fear that Daryl will turn on him and also call him weird. Hendrik had also forbidden him to send any letters to his Muggle friend. But when he started school in Durmstrang, the peer pressure was simply too much to bear that he just had to write to him. He had expected Daryl to never write to him again, but Daryl didn't ignore him. The letters only increased tenfold, starting with a letter claiming how right he was to assume that Matthias was a wizard after all. It was one of the brightest moments of Matthias' life. So bright, that it helped him move on from his mother's death, even if it was just a little.

"Brother's government work of course" Daryl answered while he shoved his unruly dark brown hair back, "I told him you moved to London, so I thought about visiting"

"How did you even find out where we lived?" Johann hissed, obviously not happy that the Muggle took his favored spot on the couch.

"Matthias told me" Daryl sneered behind his square glasses.

Johann glared at Matthias who raised his hands in defense, "I only told him we moved to Chelsea"

"Don't put it against him, Johann" Daryl said "It's not that hard to find the most peculiar looking house in town. Seriously, in the middle of a roundabout? Can't you be more of an eye candy?"

Johann seethed and leaned forward, waving a cookie at Daryl's direction. "Let's see you try finding a better house than this"

" _My_ house is better than this" Daryl mumbled to Matthias who snickered. He can vouch for a fact that Daryl's family house is bigger than their current plot of land.

"Fine" Johann hissed "you win that one. But how did you get past both the charms _and_ Pliers"

"The charms was easy," Daryl raised a bangle Matthias gave him as a present last Christmas to ward off the charms they placed around the house. Johann glared at Matthias again. "And for your house-elf… All I had to do was kick him out of the way. Persecution for harming a Muggle" he smirked "Could get him freed" Pliers visibly shuddered.

Johann glared daggers at both him and Daryl as if ready to kill them with a killing curse. It heavily reminded Matthias of the first time he's met the guy.

It was during his mother's funeral that Johann showed his displeasure over welcoming Matthias in the family. Johann might have as well killed him with the way he treated him. Johann had just begun scratching the surface of the wizarding black market and was as prejudiced as most purebloods were towards Muggle-borns. Being born in a pure-blooded family with a respectable patriarch, Johann refused to accept Matthias' half-blood status and his status as his half-brother. He wasn't welcome in the family, Johann made that clear.

It wasn't until a letter of acceptance from Durmstrang arrived for Matthias and he showed his competency in performing the darker arts, something Johann was also interested in, did the latter's attitude change. He still didn't accept Matthias as family, but being treated as an acquaintance was good enough. The greatest change happened when Johann dropped out of Durmstrang to focus on his marketing. He found himself in trouble with the Ministry of Magic and Matthias was the only one capable of providing his defense with an alibi. The alibi was of course a lie Matthias cooked up with help of Kovachev and his friends, who only agreed to help him if Matthias did as they told for an entire year. It was a sacrifice Matthias was willing to make to gain Johann's trust, and gain it he did. The older wizard fully accepted him as his younger brother after finding about the sacrifice Matthias made for his sake.

"Fucking hell, Pliers" Johann fumed. The house elf jumped at the profanity thrown towards him. "Grow some balls and zap this twat to dead land. I don't care if we go to court, I'll be your witness and I'll claim self defense in your part!"

Pliers shook his hands violently, absolutely refusing the order. The shivering house-elf then mumbled something about not willing to kill anyone. Johann then threw a half-eaten cookie at the poor elf. He stood up and stormed towards the front door, stopping right in front of Daryl before did and scowled at him, "I hate you, you know what"

Daryl scoffed amusingly in response after the door was slammed shut and Johann's Impala revved up to leave the driveway. "Doing that never gets old" he sighed in contentment.

"You could have at least called for a warning" Matthias said, "Johann doesn't like surprises. Especially from you."

Daryl waved his wand dismissively, silently telling Matthias that he knows about that perfectly well and doesn't care either way. One could say that Johann and Daryl hate each other in the same extent because of their similar natures. Both are dangerous men in their own right and could care less about what other people think as long as they achieved what they wanted. Being in a room between them is tiring enough as it is for Matthias, he wondered how it would go with Johann and Draco.

"You haven't introduced me to your new pet" Daryl said as he leaned back to catch a glimpse of Khal who moved from Johann's protection to under Matthias' wing. "Is that a dragon? I thought those were illegal"

Khal screeched in offense to being called a dragon.

Matthias patted the wyverns head, comforting it. "Khal's a wyvern not a dragon" he explained "She's kind of like a dragon but smaller. She can't breathe fire though." Khal screeched again. "Yeah…she's not happy about that."

"Can I pet her?" Daryl said, his eyes sparkling with the same interest it had when Matthias first performed magic for him. Khal glanced at Matthias for permission, who then nodded in reponse. Flying over to Daryl's lap, Khal lifted her head cautiously towards the Irish's hands and mewled appreciatively after he scratched the lower end of her neck. Daryl let out a chuckle of disbelief and reached out for a toy he and the wyvern can play with.

From the sides, the forgotten barn owl Pallas hissed impatiently from inside his cage, obviously not appreciating being forgotten. "What about that one?" Daryl mused as he pulled Khal's ragged stuff toy from her mouth.

"That's Pallas" Matthias replied, "He's new. I should probably give him his first job for today though" The barn owl shrieked in agreement, flapping his wings impatiently inside his cage. "Yeah, be right back. Play nice Khal"

Daryl saluted at him while Khal screeched in obedience, both of them then resumed to a game of tag. Matthias picked up a blank parchment by the counter and wrote down a short reply letter for Draco. Pallas' tilted his head curiously at the message being written;

 **Hey, Draco. Apologies for the late letter, Tempest didn't want to go back to your manor after you tried stunning her. She prefers the Daphne job now, and jokes on you she's still very interested in me. So here's Pallas, he's new. Don't mind it if he hisses, it's a barn owls way of saying they like you and they want treats. Can't wait for Monday, by the way. I know you know I am not a fan of the big leagues but watching the final match live? I'm so excited for it! Tell your father that I really am grateful for those tickets, father tried to keep calm when I told him; it was hilarious.**

 **I haven't kept in touch with Harry or his friends all summer, so I don't really know much. There is one thing though… he might come to watch the World Cup Finals too with Ron's family, Granger package included. And how dare you forget about my birthday? I demand an apology present. I'm expecting it on Monday.**

 **Matthias**

He finished with a signature and rolled it neatly. Matthias then opened Pallas cage, who hopped unto the table in front and presented a leg at him. After tying the letter safely around the owl's leg, Matthias ducked under a soaring Khal and escorted Pallas out the lawn. He told the barn owl the address of Malfoy Manor before throwing him into the air and into the wild. Matthias watched smilingly at Pallas as he breached the disillusionment charm before turning back to Daryl and Khal, who was now sitting on top of the Muggle's head.

"Did you get what I asked?" Matthias asked in a firm tone. Khal clicked her tongue and leaned down to hear Daryl's response.

Daryl shook his head, "No names under Gareth Braun. I even asked Keith to ask the Minister for a favor to trace a list of wizards and still nothing. Are you sure this man even exists?"

Matthias nodded, he's certain Gareth Braun existed. The way his father and Johann shut down on him the moment he brought his name up already raised flags. There was something about Gareth that spelled disaster in his family's eyes. Matthias wants to know what that is. The only hint Hendrik gave him to ease Matthias' mind for a little was that Gareth is a dangerous man. A man that Matthias should never go out to learn about nor search for himself. It sounded like a fatherly advice to keep his son out of danger, but the man's name was Braun for Merlin's sake. He had to be related to the family one way or another.

He also asked Harry to send a letter to Sirius for him, but he still hasn't received a letter in return. Matthias could wait, but the fact that both Sirius and his father warned him about Gareth only called for more urgency. And he doesn't have the patience to wait that long.

"Have you tried checking the Braun genealogy?" Matthias pressed.

Daryl shook his head "Keith tried to get his hands on it, but he didn't want to stain his position for this" Daryl said apologetically, "We're on our own."

Matthias had hoped that Daryl's brother, Keith, whose currently working as the advisor of the Irish Prime Minister, could unearth something for him. It was through Keith's occupation that Daryl first welcomed the thought of another community hidden from the general public. Keith wouldn't mention anything to him, but Daryl was certain they existed for a reason he couldn't say back then. Matthias' revelation only proved his hypothesis that a wizarding community existed and that only the country's leaders knew of them. Keith however, being the Irish government himself according to Daryl, is the only other person to know. That connection should've been Matthias' key to Gareth's identity but it would seem Keith's hands can only go so far.

"In any case, he should be in it" Matthias mused "I'm sure of it"

Daryl exchanged looked with Khal, a hint of concern flashing in their eyes. "Why do you want to know about him anyway? I mean… If your dad and brother doesn't want you digging up on him, shouldn't you just… stop?"

Matthias growled. He can't just stop, he's tried and he can't find himself doing it. Somewhere or… something in the back of his mind is screaming at him, it was like it was telling him to find out about Gareth. There's also this odd feeling that Gareth was special to him, someone that he should know off and not merely forget. "You don't understand, Daryl. There's... something about his name that I can't stop thinking about. It's like I've heard of it before and I know who he is but I just can't – _remember_ "

Daryl sighed, his eyes looking up at the ceiling in thought. Matthias could see the gears in his mind working out a possible reason for Gareth's inclusion from the family. "Maybe he's a disgrace"

Matthias looked at him puzzled, albeit welcoming the idea. "Wizards have this racial discrimination thing going around right?" Daryl mused "Pure-blood supremacy propaganda and all that. Maybe he's one of those, or maybe he could be the opposite. Johann used to think like you were insignificant and useless right?"

Matthias has never thought of it like that. From what he's heard and experienced in the past with the Braun family, they have always been a proud family. One that wouldn't tolerate mistakes capable of harming the family name. His father of course was different from the Braun's, he's more open, more… liberal, he even fell in love with a Muggle to have him. Johann used to think like most pure bloods as well but warmed up to Muggles and half-bloods as time passed. If that were the case, shouldn't it be Hendrik that's the family disgrace and not Gareth? It made his head hurt…

"It might be possible, but we can't tell for sure by just speculating" Matthias said. "There's only one other place I know where we can find the genealogy" He met eyes with Daryl who had his minds gear turning in the same pace as his.

Daryl grinned, "Your father's study"

Matthias nodded. "And we have to be quick about it. We never know who might come back" he warned. They were immediately on their feet and up the flight of stairs and stopped in front of Hendrik's study. Khal followed from behind them, purring curiously at what her owner is doing with her new friend.

Daryl put pressure on the door handle, it stopped halfway. "Locked, as I suspected. Would lock picks work in this?" he asked while he pulled out his lock picking kit.

"You know how to pick locks?" Matthias said aghast.

Daryl shrugged, "You never know when you need to bail. This is magic to us Muggles"

Matthias hummed, "Father could've placed a locking spell and an intruder charm on it"

Khal flew upside down. Daryl raised a brow at Matthias, "English please."

"With the locking charm, you can't pick it open" Matthias explained. Daryl pouted and pushed his lock picking kit back in his trousers. "The intruder charm works like an alarm of sorts. Even if we do get to open that door with your pick locking skills, the charm alerts father that someone broke in."

"Oh" the muggle mumbled, "So it's no good for both huh…" Daryl clapped his hands together, calling it a day. "Well! That was fun. Call me if you need anything else–" Matthias grabbed him at the back of his collar to hold him in place.

"We're not done yet" whispered Matthias.

Daryl pushed Matthias' hand away from his collar irritably. "Look, Matt" Daryl said, ready to spelled out the truth before him. "Unless you can teleport yourself inside without tripping that intruder charm, we are not going to get anywhere."

And right he was. Unless Matthias can find a way to get both of them inside undetected, they're not going to make any progress. Khal then screeched as if she had a brilliant idea and flew back down to fetch something. Daryl and Matthias exchanged curious looks and peered down the balcony only to find, Khal carrying Pliers in between her talons. The house-elf was both squirming under her grasp and uttered some quick profanities Matthias was certain an elf shouldn't know, before falling on his back in front of him and Daryl.

Pliers quickly stumbled to his feet and fixed his pillow case dress while addressing Matthias. "W-what does young master have need of me?"

Daryl whistled in amazement. "Khal's a smart girl, I'll give her that. But what help would your stupid elf be in this problem?"

Matthias looked down at Pliers, who looked lost at the arrangement. Khal must have seen Pliers do something that involves entering his father's study without disrupting the protective charms in it. Matthias hit himself and gasped in recall "APPARITION!"

"We can't ask for holy miracles, short stuff" Daryl deadpanned.

"No, no." Matthias shook his head, "House-elves can Apparate. They are one of the few creatures able to move through enchantments placed in their master's houses."

Daryl raised a hand to ask about Apparition. "It's wizard teleportation. Works wonders" explained Matthias. Daryl then began counting the amount of wizard teleportation's he's witnessed through the years.

Matthias then turned to Pliers, "Can you enter my father's study without tripping the charm?"

"Pliers does not set the intruder charm off, master" the house elf replied, "However, if Pliers is given permission to say young master –" He paused and waited for Matthias permission to continue "– Pliers thinks this is unwise"

Daryl rolled his eyes at the spineless courage of the house-elf. "He works for you and Johann, does he really think this is stupid?"

Matthias shook his head, "He's only been here for a week, he's not yet used to it" turning his attention back to Pliers he continued, "Look Pliers, what's in there can be useful to me and I need your help on this. Can I count on you?"

Pliers looked up at him with wide eyes before nodding slowly at Matthias "But, Pliers – young master – is not certain if apparating inside the master's study with two others will set the charm"

"Could you tell if we set it off?" Daryl asked, to which Pliers nodded reluctantly. Daryl smirked at Matthias and Matthias replied with a grin – they found a way in.

"So, here's the plan." Daryl whispered, "Khal –" the wyvern stood in attention and listened "I want you to alert us if someone enters the house while we're in there. Pliers –" The house-elf jumped in attention after hearing his name, unsure of what to feel following a Muggle's orders. "You do the same too, after you…Apparate us in. If someone enters, you get us out of there right away. Alright?" Everyone aside from Khal nodded in understanding but Daryl didn't care, "Alright. Commence espionage."

Pliers looked taken aback with the incoherent orders and Matthias offered him a comforting pat in the back. He reiterated the plan in a much slower pace at the terrified house-elf and smiled, "It's that simple, can you get us in?"

"Pliers can most certainly do, master" Pliers said with an uneasy grin.

* * *

A black swirl of three figures appeared in a soft pop inside Hendrik Braun's private study. It was a small square room riddled with book shelves on the right and a blank wall to the left. Ahead of them, shadowed by a giant window behind it, lay a desk of mahogany. Matthias tumbled on his spot and supported himself upright with the help of his father's desk. He felt sick, like his insides just got blended into juice and he's ready to throw up.

Daryl on the other hand, fell down on his back after feeling the ground under him sway and his vision blur. He curled into a ball, gasping for air that refused to enter his lungs. "We are –" the muggle inhaled deeply and coughed violently "–never doing that again."

"Pliers…" Matthias said softly, "did we set off the charm?"

Pliers shook his head and Disapparated out of the room at once to continue on with the next task. Matthias breathed in deeply and walked over to Daryl who was still lying dizzy on the floor. "Too bad we're going to have to do that again to get out of here" he said reaching a hand out to help his muggle friend up.

Daryl raised a hand, refusing any help and he moaned "Give me another five"

Matthias retracted his hand and looked around the room, "We can't stay here that long. I need you to move right _now_ "

Daryl groaned while he rolled to his stomach and push himself up. He wobbled on his legs and blinked multiple times to fix his blurry vision "Are you sure I can't just jump of the window and run for it?"

Matthias laughed, just imagining Daryl doing that would be out of character for him. Hendrik would also be too smart to allow any form of escape within his study once it has been broken into as well. It's a miracle they haven't even set off the charm yet. Daryl slapped his cheeks and raised a thumbs up at Matthias, informing him that he was ready.

Nodding at his partner in crime, Matthias reiterated their purpose. "Find something useful, a book, a portrait, a family tree. Anything… Oh and don't break his glass figurines."

Daryl sent a quick salute at Matthias' direction and hobbled around Hendrik's work desk, studying the miniature glass sculptures arranged neatly on top of it. The Muggle chose not to touch those and moved on to the desk drawers. He searched the desk meticulously opening every uncanny compartments he can find, pulling out every piece of paper he can gets his hands on and quickly scanning over them. He labeled their importance and worth at the back of his mind, before returning them just as how he found them.

Matthias on the other hand walked to the other side of the barren looking study to start his investigation there. He had only visited this study once by accident two years ago. Yes, they had transferred houses, but this is the exact same study Hendrik had in Germany. Nothing has even moved from their respective places. It just seemed… more empty. He remembered the walls to sport a more intricate designs rather than these plain walls with small torches for ambience.

Matthias worked in a slower and more unbalanced pace than his partner. His thoughts would linger every now and then to family memorabilia's and albums he would find and suddenly remember why they were here in the first place; to find the truth about Gareth and figure out why Hendrik and Johann were so adamant about keeping his identity a secret. Shaking his thoughts over the picture he found of Johann embracing a woman, he moved unto another album. His thoughts drifting into another memory, Matthias shook himself awake again. He looked around the room befuddled, something in the room was distracting him on purpose.

Dropping his search by the shelf near the door, Matthias circled the room and allowed his instincts to do the searching for him. He watched Daryl dig through a chest that was also bigger on the inside as he pulled out volumes upon volumes of books and totems from it. It reminded him about the rabbit out of a hat trick. It fascinated him when he was younger but after finding the truth magic, it didn't quite give him the same thrill anymore. Still it was amusing to see Daryl act like it – Matthias gasped, the room was messing up his concentration.

Looking around the room again, Matthias found himself staring at the blank wall in the room. It was the only thing in the room that managed to keep his attention for longer than a minute. It felt odd and out of place. Like it was meant to keep ones focus on it for so long that they'd dismiss it as unimportant. But something tugged at the back of Matthias mind… something was wrong with this picture.

"Matthias!" Daryl yelled at him, and Matthias finally looked away from the wall. "Why are you staring at the wall? Didn't you say we need to do this fast?" Daryl raised a brow at him waiting for a reply.

"R-right, sorry got distracted" Matthias quickly glanced at the wall again one last time before returning to his station.

Matthias and Daryl searched the entire room for half an hour already and the only useful things they found were family pictures of the Braun family that somehow spoke to Matthias. In two of them, Matthias pointed out that he was unfamiliar to at least four people in them. It wasn't much a lead seeing as they still don't know which one Gareth is and what he did to garner his father's animosity.

Daryl then insisted that they have another quick rundown of the room and its contents by switching stations to make sure they didn't miss anything. Matthias tossed his hair in a mess, feeling more and more agitated as the time went by. The room still made him distracted for some reason. Daryl quickly dismissed it as a reason to escape their boring search. Matthias then supposed he's just not used to focusing this much that his brain was literally telling him to stop. Daryl on the other hand remained studious with his search.

After another ten minutes, Matthias groaned and slouched in defeat on his father's desk chair. "We are never going to find anything useful"

"What about those pictures we found," Daryl quipped whilst he arranged the books in the shelf. "Can't you like… talk to them. Like wizard portraits?"

"You can only talk to _portraits_ , photographs are a different case" Matthias explained while he pushed himself to swivel in a circle on the chair. That being said they can't talk to the portraits downstairs either. They could be in on it with his father and rat on them in the future. As Daryl said earlier, they're on their own on this.

Silence filled the room for a moment until Daryl gasped loudly as if a ghost popped out from on the books he was returning. "What!?" Matthias said in alert, drawing his wand in the process.

"Find!" Daryl said, walking over to Matthias. "We're never going to find anything because we aren't meant to" he said while shaking Matthias.

Matthias frowned at Daryl unable to understand his epiphany. Sure they're currently in the magical world, but that didn't mean his idea made more sense than out there. "I don't get it…" he mumbled

Daryl waved his hand around as if trying to piece a better way to explain this to Matthias, but in the end he just snapped his fingers and pulled Matthias off the chair. He pushed the young wizard all the way into the middle of the room to face the barren wall. "Am I supposed to be looking at something?" Matthias asked, still confused on what's going on.

"Never underestimate the imagination of a non-magical folk" Daryl said with his arms crossed. Matthias looked at him like and mumbled softly, "I never said I did"

"Anyway" Daryl clapped his hands in excitement, "You've never explained to what extent magic can reach so I just thought, what if we were never meant to find anything about Gareth because it's hidden in plain sight"

Matthias' eyes widened in realization – a hidden clue. He knows of a spell that is capable of cloaking things from the naked eye and there's only one counter spell, one of which he knows how to cast too. But he's not powerful enough to make every hidden secret in this room appear with that spell, they'll have to know where to look. And doing that can take another hour, they don't have that luxury.

"Still too broad" Matthias said, "I can only use that spell on one object. We need to know where it is specifically"

Daryl chuckled and waved in ahead of them, "You're staring at it"

Matthias stared at the wall and felt his mind ringing as if they'd hit the jackpot, and yet he felt as if it's just a normal wall that should be left alone.

"You said earlier that you've been distracted ever since we started looking and the only time you've actually stopped to focus was when you looked at this wall" Daryl said, "It's a long shot but this its specific enough"

Matthias gripped his wand and stepped closer to the wall. He raised his wand and was just about to tap it to the wall when a hand stopped him from moving it any closer. Matthias turned to Daryl with an eyebrow raised.

"Under-aged magic" Daryl reminded him, "without Johann around they'll know it's you. And even if we move pass that, a spell might activate the charm"

Matthias shook his head, refusing to back down. "We've gotten this far, we can't turn back now"

"But what if –" Daryl tried to talk Matthias out of casting a spell again but Matthias wasn't having it. It could be there for all they know, and they'll never have another chance to check it out if they let this pass.

"There's only one way to know" Matthias said in a firm tone, "It's either you're in this with me or not"

Daryl frowned. Matthias could tell with the way his eyes was scanning the room, that Daryl was thinking of a more risk-free method. The Irish sighed, he had no other ideas than making that risk. With a deep breath, he nodded "Do it"

Matthias raised his wand, tapped the wall, saying the incantation as he did " _Aparecium_ "

Daryl still in his Muggle mentality, waited for an alarm to go off, then remembered wizards don't work that way. Pliers didn't seem to appear to bail them out as well, so he supposed that the spell worked without complication.

And then the barren wall began to spring to life. Black ink slowly appeared in front of them and formed curvaceous lines that snaked all over the wall. Thin, long lines stretched out from the black mass forming in the middle, forming some sort of tree like picture. The branches connected itself to fruits of thorny framed heads of people with banners of their names floating underneath. Daryl backed away in awe, watching another magic event unfold before his very eyes. He chuckled under his breath and moved ahead of Matthias to look for any hints of a Gareth Braun.

Meanwhile, Matthias simply stood his ground. His eyes widening in recall of this tree. He has seen this tree two years ago. When he wandered off into the study without his father's permission, he'd seen the tree first. Then he found a letter on his father's desk, a letter that angered him, made him unable to look at one name on the tree. Whose name? Matthias can't remember.

And then Hendrik caught him with the letter and staring at the tree. Hendrik was furious at him. Matthias' breath hitched as more blocked memories flooded in. Hendrik erased his memories of this tree after he found out... _Found out what?_ Matthias thought.

He can't remember… but Matthias knew it was back there. There in the darkest recesses of his mind waiting to be recovered. Some powerful memory charm was stopping him from remembering it, like a failsafe refusing to back down. Matthias wondered if this was his father's handiwork, charms has always been his strong point.

Finding more fuel to his resolve, Matthias studied the pictures and names of the people found in the family genealogy, which he knew existed but didn't know where to find. He had assumed there to be a book or a list and asked Daryl and Keith for assistance. He should've remembered that it was literally just an arm's length from him. Moving past names of people he's heard of in passing or at least seen in pictures once interested him. Most especially names from the sacred twenty eight that popped at least once or twice like, Rosier, Burke, and Macmillan, and Black. It was like saying he can be distant relatives to Harry and Ernie. But he wasn't here for that, he was here for Gareth Braun.

Tracing along the branches of a more direct line of Braun surnames, Matthias noticed that two heads were often placed side by side signifying marriage. Underneath them branched out their children and their children's children. Some of the heads were also void of color unlike the others that sparkled with vigor. He didn't need magic to tell him that those were people who had passed away already.

And then it finally came to a point where Matthias found a very familiar name, Manfred Braun – his grandfather. Matthias instantly traced below his name and found that it parted into three smaller branches. His father had siblings he's never heard of nor mentioned. Why didn't Johann talk about them either? Matthias shook his head, questions for another time.

Matthias beckoned Daryl to come check this out with him. He's been a great help to him after all, the least he can do is end this together. Nodding at each other, Matthias traced first to the eldest in the family, a young girl named Franziska Braun whose head floated in black and white. There was no head floating beside it nor were there any branches snaking underneath it. Matthias supposed she met an untimely accident and couldn't leave a mark in society. A shame, she looked like a nice girl. On the next branch floated Hendrik Braun's head right beside Elvira-Shuster Braun. He expected his mother's name to be floating right beside Hendrik as well but he supposed the tree only noted covenanted couples. Still, Matthias is a legitimate son of Hendrik so he should be right beside – he wasn't there.

Hendrik's branch only extended to one offspring named Johann Braun, who looked as smug as ever in his colored photo. Matthias shook his head in disbelief, denying what the tree showed him. It simply cannot be. He's Hendrik's son, Hendrik said so himself. He had a reason why he left his mother. Matthias felt his heart race at the same time his temples throbbed in pain, something was trying to break free.

"Matt…" Daryl breathed while he pointed to the third branch. The picture of Gareth Braun floated above his name banner, full of color and life, while the picture beside him had been torn off, however the name remained – _Idelina Hirsch_.

Feeling his vision darken around the sides, Matthias pushed himself to trace under them. Directly under both Gareth and his mother's name is his name Matthias Braun, formerly written as Hirsch. A jolt of pain crashed through his mind and Matthias fell to his knees. He can hear Daryl calling off him in the distance but emotions that weren't his own came flooding in, along with the clear visual of the past.

There was his eleven year old self reading the letter he'd found on Hendrik's table, visibly shaking and crying. He crushed the paper in his hands and paced towards the tree where he glared at Gareth's head while he touched the hole where his mother's face should've been. A wave of bottled emotions erupted from within Matthias; a mix of anger, disgust, confusion, and most of all _betrayal_. It reduced him to tears just before Hendrik found him staring at the exact same tree two years ago. The memory immediately cut to black when Hendrik raised his wand at him. Matthias could've sworn he saw Hendrik apologize.

"Matt…" Daryl's voice finally came.

Matthias felt Daryl patting him comfortingly at the back, and it only angered him more. This isn't what he needed. He needed to get out of here. Away from the people he's called as family for four years. Pushing Daryl's hands off him, Matthias bolted towards the door. Daryl warned him about the charms but Matthias' didn't care. He swung the doors open, breaking the charms as he did, and sped out of the house. Three things happened all at the same time after that; Khal audibly screeched her loudest, Pliers yelled for help to hold her down, and a loud _pop_ erupted behind Daryl.

* * *

 **A/N:** All aboard the angst train! Leaving in T-minus the next chapter. So here we have a little backstory on how Matthias' life has been before and while in the wizarding world. I don't want to say much until I finally introduce Kovachev (because I love him and the influence he had on Matthias) as well as the next chapter where I did something different for a change. The gravity of the situation made it the best time to do that tactic which I've never done before, I hope it won't feel too cluttered. Anyway back to this chapter, Gareth is Matthias' real father DUN DUN DUUUUUUN. Very cliche very cliche, I know. But what can I say, I'm a sucker for "breaking the cutie" trope and this is essential for the plot I have in mind. I tried to stay with the canon plot (which I have been trying to do since the beginning) but with Matthias around, I just can't allow myself following the normal tides. Had to rock the boat, whoops. Throw a rock in a pail of water and it will send ripples, as they say.

We get more history on Daryl and the Braun family as well and I actually enjoyed writing it. Writing about Daryl and Keith who were inspired by the BBC Sherlock Holmes brothers was really fun. Which brings me to Daryl protecting Matthias when they were younger. Imagine Harry doing all those uncontrolled magic when he was younger as well, Matthias had been doing those unconsciously too and it resulted to bullying. Daryl noticed it and befriended him to prove a point to himself that wizards existed. Talk about ulterior motives all around. Johann's backdoor life and attitute towards Muggle's was also fun to write. He's like a two faced coin and I love him.

And the Braun family tree resembles the Black family tree as seen in OotP. Names of some sacred 28 appeared as well because pure-blood marrying another pure-blood was a thing. Matthias however is a direct descendant of the Braun's only. Wizards have a convoluted family history I dare not delve in so the sacred 28 are faaaaaar off this family.

Well matey's, that's it from me. Don't forget to review and favorite to follow my updates! High fives all around *whiplash whiplash* See you in the next chapter!

Sushi OUT!


	3. The Lies Told

_**CHAPTER 3: THE LIES TOLD**_

* * *

Daryl sat uncomfortably on Hendrik's chair, tapping his fingers in a rhythm on the table whilst they waited for something to happen. It has been twenty minutes since Matthias ran off into God knows where and Hendrik apparated inside the study in fury. Daryl had been asked to stay put while Matthias was found, although he doubted that's what Hendrik really wants. He was here for questioning and probably for a memory wipe. Can wizards even do that?

Khal screeched from the room next door and broke everything she can lay her claws on. Daryl watched Hendrik turn twice his age in a split second "PLIERS!" roared the already annoyed man "SHUT THAT WYVERN UP BEFORE I BURST IT INTO FLAMES!"

Pliers immediately shuffled into the room to calm the distressed wyvern but proved unsuccessful. Khal was just too worried for her owner that she can't calm down herself. Daryl covered an ear when the wyvern let out a sharp painful wail that shattered some of Hendrik's glass figurines. He whistled in awe as Hendrik casually mended the broken statue with magic.

Once the 'Khal problem' was taken care of, Pliers was tasked to locate Matthias, to which Daryl advised that they leave him alone for a while. Hendrik wasn't listening to a Muggle who helped his son figure out the truth and reiterated his first order. Surprisingly enough, Pliers sided with Daryl's advice and refused to follow orders. Seeing the resolve burn in the elf's eyes, Hendrik sent him to drag Johann back instead from wherever it is he may be.

While they waited for Johann to arrive, Daryl silently studied Hendrik's form and mannerisms. He's already gotten a few ideas on what kind of person Hendrik is with how organized he kept his office, but Daryl had expected the older wizard to be more frantic about this. Matthias just discovered a secret they've been deliberately keeping from him for years. He assumed Hendrik expected this to happen, especially with how forward Matthias was about discovering the truth about Gareth. The way Hendrik paced calmly about his study was enough to back his claims. However the way Hendrik bit down on his lip, showed that he was afraid of something. The consequences perhaps? Daryl doubted it. Matthias' bound to find it sooner or later, Hendrik should've have prepared himself for it, so what was he afraid of…?

The floorboard creaked from the hallway and Hendrik finally stopped pacing. Daryl kicked his swivel chair around to catch Johann's glare. "What happened?" he inquired through heavy breaths, Daryl supposed Apparation takes skill and energy.

"He found it," Hendrik answered blankly, his eyes glancing to his left.

Johann glanced at the originally barren wall and found his eyes trailing after the branches spread all over the walls. His focus stopped on Idelina Hirsch's name and closed his hands into a fist. He stormed directly towards Daryl, grabbed the Muggle by his collar and aggressively pulled him out of the chair. Johann pressed his wand threateningly at Daryl's throat and hissed dangerously, "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't _kill_ you right now"

Daryl's eyes narrowed at the Johann, a smirk curling up his face. "Tougher people have tried killing me, do you think magic will make a difference?"

"Don't push me, Muggle" growled Johann "I can and _will_ cut you in half if only Matthias didn't like you too much. He was already happy… why didn't you let him _be_ happy"

Daryl laughed, "So it's my fault that he's angry with you right now?" Johann flinched and Hendrik turned his head away. "That he feels betrayed by his very own family? So much talk about keeping him safe when you're the reason he's gone right now"

Johann seethed in anger and pushed his wand deeper into Daryl's throat. If he wasn't afraid of a little magic, then Johann can play along using the Muggle's own game. Daryl gagged on his own saliva and began hitting Johann's arm to release him. Hendrik stepped between them and pulled them apart, "Johannes! Wand down, _now_ " he snarled.

Grunting at the tone Hendrik used, Johann dropped his wand and subsequently, Daryl who fell back unto the chair. He rubbed his swollen throat while glaring daggers at Johann who waved a furious hand towards the Muggle, "He helped Matthias break into your study! Don't you at least want to jinx him for doing that?"

Hendrik looked down at Daryl and met his defiant eyes – eyes that will not back down even if intimidated with magic. He wanted an explanation for his Matthias' sake and he wasn't hearing a poor excuse from them either.

"No" the older wizard sighed, "He's only doing what Matthias asked him too. We had our chance to tell him and we didn't."

Johann laughed in disbelief and repeated his father's worlds with utter spite, " _We_? I wanted to tell him when he asked about Gareth last month. You promised me that last time. Once the memory charm wore off and he remembered. We _will_ tell him, and what did you do?"

Hendrik remained silent in response, Daryl found himself confused when the memory charm was mentioned. So wizards can alter memory? He gasped, placing a hand on his chin. Could Matthias have discovered about Gareth back then and they made him forget? It would explain the lapses and urges Matthias' had to figure this out. Matthias' memory was trying to come back to him.

"You told me to keep quiet about it!" Johann said while jabbing an accusing finger at his father "You knew that Matthias wasn't going to stop and when you literally told him that Gareth was dangerous. You just gave him more reason to go against your orders…" Johann turned his back from Hendrik and mumbled under his breath, "I should've told him… None of this would've happened if I did"

"What's done is done" Hendrik said through regret filled eyes, "all we can hope for now is that he returns safe. We need to explain why we had to keep this a secret from him" Johann scoffed as if reminding Hendrik that it was his idea to keep it from Matthias, not his.

"Why did you –" Daryl finally spoke, his voice breaking a little from the bruise Johann's wand left on his neck "–keep this a secret? If you actually knew Matthias, you'd know that secrets don't stay secrets for long with him"

Johann waved a hand in agreement with Daryl for once. Hendrik sighed and pressed his nose bridge as if contemplating how to explain this clearly towards Daryl. "If he knew the truth" Hendrik started "which he has in the past, I'm afraid he'd be too taken in by his loss and put himself in danger"

Daryl opened his mouth to speak out but Hendrik held raised a hand to prevent him. "I am not afraid of Matthias disowning me as his father once he learned of Gareth's. He will and always will be his real father. I am but a substitute to fill in Gareth's role" There was a spark of pain in his eyes that Daryl assumed was pity. For who? He wasn't sure, but it wasn't meant for Matthias.

"What concerned me wasn't the truth of his parentage, but the truth of Idelina's murder" Hendrik finished. Daryl shook his head getting more confused with the problem at hand. Matthias has told him before that the Death Eater who killed his mother had been caught and now served sentence in Azkaban. And now here is Hendrik telling him that the story was far from over.

"What do you mean?" Daryl pressed, beckoning for answers from both Johann and Hendrik.

"The reason Matthias' mother is dead," Johann mumbled "is because of Gareth"

Daryl frowned, "You mean he endangered both of them because of his relation to this family" His thoughts lingered back to the Death Eater imprisoned for this murder, surely the Braun's were affiliated with those elitist. "Wasn't your family a pure blood supremacist?"

"We were" Hendrik admitted "but times have changed. Our family doesn't think like that now. But back then… when Gareth fell in love with Idelina, the family was completely against their union. But we were too late to realize that Gareth had chosen to wed Idelina because she was pregnant. When father found out, he disowned him. All promised titled, riches, and power were taken away from Gareth"

"And while he loved Idelina, Gareth is a man of pride and ambition" Hendrik explained "He couldn't let everything he's worked for slip from his fingers just because he had chosen to love a Muggle. Through the years he's tried, and believe me when I say he tried, to get the family and father's approval. But the family never caved. Slowly and steadily, he began losing hope of regaining the family's respect. Problems piled up after a series of wrong decisions and I saw him getting lost. I had offered my help him… but he kept pushing me away. He left Idelina without as much as a goodbye. No one has heard from him until –"

"Idelina's murder" Daryl mumbled and Hendrik nodded.

"Gareth had joined the Death Eater's during his disappearance. His already waning sanity made him conclude that the misfortunes of his life was all because of Idelina. He had gone mad!" Hendrik cried "That night, I heard from a friend about Gareth's whereabouts and his plans. I arrived just in time to save Matthias, but I was too late for Idelina. Gareth was already gone…" Hendrik paused. It was as if something that night remained to bother him in his sleep every night. "He left Matthias' alive for some reason… I still don't understand why, but I couldn't leave him all alone like that. For all I know Gareth was only waiting for Matthias to grow up, so he can turn everything Matthias has worked so hard for into nothing"

"Like what happened to him," Daryl mused. Hendrik nodded again.

Daryl could understand their qualms about this, but it didn't mean that he had to agree with them. Secrets have always resulted in more pain than good, Daryl himself can vouch for that. To keep someone in the dark for so long with the illusion to protect them is the stupidest thing one can do. Secrets maybe kept for a good cause, but it never ends the way one wants.

"Father or not, you're still Matthias' family" Daryl sneered "And the least you could have done in return for his faith in you is placing your faith in him"

"Matthias may be emotional, but he's not stupid. He's _your_ son" Hendrik smiled grimly at Daryl's words, a little thankful that the Muggle still considered him as Matthias' father and not the monster Gareth has become. "He won't endanger his life over something as trivial as this. He'd think it through, like he always has. Then he'd kill him"

Johann and Hendrik stared at Daryl with fearful eyes. That's the one thing they wanted to prevent Matthias from doing. He's not a murderer like his father, he's Matthias Braun. Idelina had raised him with love and care, raised him to be strong in heart and person. Hendrik continued her job for her and he knows that Matthias is a lot of things. A killer is not one of them.

"That's not Matthias" Hendrik said, shaking his head in response. "He will not kill Gareth, I know him. Just as you said, he's _my_ son"

Daryl hummed. Hendrik and Johann has only known Matthias for four years while he has known him for twice that. "Then you don't know him as well you think. Matthias is like a ticking bomb" he said while acting out an explosion in his hands "Cut the wrong wire and he will do what needs to be done" he stood up from the desk chair and crossed the room. "That death eater you locked up in Gareth's place, by the way, Matthias has always dreamed of killing him"

Daryl felt Hendrik's eyes dig through his back. He knew Hendrik wouldn't believe a word that comes from his mouth since his himself to be quite the sociopath, but that didn't matter. Daryl knew Matthias better than he does. "He only did what you wanted because he didn't want to let his _father_ down"

Hendrik's mouth was thinned in a straight line while he kept his eyes at him. Daryl knew he's overstayed his welcome. "I'll talk to him" he offered, surprising both Johann and Hendrik yet again. "He's probably in Trafalgar Square, but as I said earlier, don't come for him. Let him come back on his own" With that said, Daryl left the room after a low bow.

* * *

Matthias didn't know why he thought going to Trafalgar Square would be a good idea. The public square is always crowded with tourists and British Muggles going about their daily lives. Basically it's the last place you'd want to be in if you needed peace and quiet. The amount of people here only made his headache worse than it already is, but he had to fight through it.

The first time Matthias' visited the public square, Johann told him that the square would be the smartest place to run to if you were running away from fellow wizards. It forces them to avoid using magic and the amount of non-magical folk masks magical energy, like a natural invisible cloak. It's also the only other place in London Matthias knows how to get to and fro, and if Daryl remembered, which Matthias is certain he will, he'll come looking here. Useful as the square is, it didn't change the fact that his head felt like it was going to burst.

Ever since he's left the house and grabbed a cab in the highway, Matthias could feel his mind mending the missing pieces of his memory and it isn't as pretty as you think. Hendrik cast a very exceptional memory charm on him and Matthias can feel it fighting him from recovering everything that happened night. The cab driver wanted to bring him to the hospital but Matthias insisted on going to the Square.

He really had nothing against the Muggles passing by the infamous public square, not their attitude, nor did he have any problems with the flashing cameras but it annoyed him. How he wished they'd just quiet down for but a moment. His anger seeping through all the wrong things also made Matthias frustrated, and he didn't like that. He hated not being able to control his own feelings after finally getting what he wanted. Sirius had warned him, Hendrik had warned him, Johann had warned him, even Daryl warned him – all he can to blame for this frustration is himself.

Matthias sat near the fountain found in the middle of the square, were lesser people seemed to flock. The sound of the water fountain also helped calm his nerves if only a little. He could feel his wand throb with magic inside his trousers' pockets. The cedar wand had begun feeding of its castors emotions the moment he stepped out of the house and broke into a sprint, and it was just brimming to explode. Oh… how Matthias wanted to explode right now.

Four years… He's been living a life built with lies for _four years_. Four years, he's called Hendrik his father and Johann his brother. He trusted them with everything and they kept this a secret from him. And they didn't stop there, they kept that right from him. Matthias could recall the feelings he had that night – the feeling of dread, the pain, the sense of betrayal, and most of all the, burning _anger_. He can't tell who it was meant for… that fact remained unknown to him. Matthias wanted to believe that all those emotions, all these hate were meant for the lies Hendrik, the man he'd believe to be his father for years, has spun for him… but found it hard to.

Hendrik has been nice to him during those years, and he still is. Even if their relationship was built on lies, Matthias felt that Hendrik loved him like his own. He's seen Hendrik endure harsh words from fellow workers when they found out about an outside child he shared with a Muggle woman and even going as far as taking in their half-blood child. Hendrik cared for him when Johann and Elvira wanted him gone, found him when he was lost, and taught him everything that he needed to survive in the wizarding world. Those were genuine acts of love, Matthias is certain of it. One can say that Hendrik could be faking it, but Matthias knows that among many things – you can never fake love. Yet the feeling of being betrayed lingers and it hurts. It was like two opposite sides were fighting to gain your favor and unable to make a choice, it's ripping you apart. Matthias wanted to be angry, but he can't.

Shaking under his own thoughts, Matthias wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to calm himself down. He felt his wand vibrate in his pockets, feeding more of his unbalanced emotions. Matthias needed to relax, he needed to think about something else, something that didn't make him angry.

His thoughts then lingered to Johann, the brother he'd gone through hell for to gain his trust. Had he known all this time? His memory of that night didn't include Johann but he can't help thinking about it. If Hendrik lied to him, Johann must have as well. It pained him to even think about it, much less say it. Johann never believed them to be brothers when he first arrived, could it because he knew that he was an only child? That Matthias couldn't have existed because the tree showed him as his cousin and not his brother?

Then… what changed?

Johann had respected him after he bailed him out of jail time, but after that… Matthias can't remember when Johann started being nice to him. It just happened out of the blue one day and it remained as such till today. Unlike Hendrik's genuine love for him, Matthias can't say the same for Johann. He'd always been so cold and can still be when he wanted to. Matthias knew that Johann can stage his feelings for others, it came with the job description. Was it possible that Johann faked accepting him as part of the family, because Hendrik asked him too? The relationship they had built through those years… were they nothing but lies to prevent him from looking any further to the truth he'd already discovered and forgotten?

" _Matthias_ , _what are you doing here?_ " a distant voice echoed in Matthias ears. He looked around in confusion looking for the source of the voice but found no one. The closest person to him sat about ten feet away from him, feeding bird seeds to pigeons.

" _What do you have in your hands?_ " Matthias grit his teeth as the memories rushed forth, the memory charm had finally broken. Matthias saw himself looking down on the letter he saw earlier, he can read the writing clearer this time. It was a letter handwritten by Hendrik himself, an apology letter of sorts. But beyond that, it was the truth about his mother's murder.

That night… He didn't only find out about his real father, Matthias he also found out that Gareth murdered her. His own father was the reason his mother was gone. All this time, he thought it was foolish to think that the Death Eater Hendrik had imprisoned for the crime wasn't the real murderer. He was angry at him, yes, but it felt misplaced. Like it wasn't supposed to be him that his angry with, and now it made perfect sense. The night of his mother's mother… two people broke into their flat – the imprisoned Death Eater and Gareth Braun. Gareth had dealt the killing blow, Matthias can see his face as clear as day. It was like… all this time Gareth's face had been blurred from his memories, to trick him into thinking the murderer was already caught. Did Hendrik do that too? So he won't remember anything about Gareth?

And then it clicked.

Matthias felt ashamed of himself. How could he blame on Hendrik and Johann, they'd been more of a family to him than Gareth could ever be. All this anger and pain, it was never because they lied to him nor because they kept the truth from him. They were only protecting him from the one thing he might do once he found out. They didn't deserve his anger… It was all Gareth's.

Curling his hands into a fist on his lap, Matthias' breathing shallowed. He wasn't even angry anymore, he was beyond that. Words can't describe the throbbing pain ripping his chest apart when he began begging the question to himself. Why did Gareth kill his mother? Why did Gareth leave to live while _she_ died? Did Gareth pity him more so that he did for her that he kept him alive? Did Gareth regret killing her? Did he even _love_ them?

His mother… oh his ever so loving mother. Matthias had wept for her for too long, he can't even remember her smile. All he can remember was the radiance she had in her that Matthias used to see through his days in school, through the bullying, through the taunts and jeers. It was Idelina that kept him going. It was his mother that taught him to keep a strong heart despite everything. And the day he lost her… was the day Matthias felt his heart die. He'd allowed the demons to shape him, change him into something he's already come to accept. Turn him into a new person that had the power to survive through the obstacles of Durmstrang and the prejudices of the wizarding world. He had stopped becoming the weak and fragile kid he was back then but retained the kind person his mother raised him to be. It was the only thing he had left from her – the only thing Gareth couldn't take. Matthias wands erupted in faint sparks in his pants and Matthias didn't care… He just wanted to –

"Are you alright, boy?" asked a raspy voice that sounded like it came from an old lady.

Matthias immediately looked up and saw a wrinkled and fully clothed old woman, looking at him with well-rounded and concerned eyes. Matthias was at lost for words at her that she repeated the sentiments, "I said are you alright?"

"I-I am…" Matthias lied

The old lady shook her head while clicking her tongue, "No, no, no. That won't do boy, hasn't your father taught you to not lie to your elders"

Matthias felt a sarcastic laugh escape his lips, _he really didn't teach me anything._ The next thing Matthias know, the old lady had taken the seat beside him and began throwing bird seeds on the ground before them. Pigeons soon crowded in front of them, pecking at the seeds on the floor and cooing every now and then as if asking for more.

"You know…" the old lady started "I've been watching you since earlier. Did you run away?"

Matthias blinked and felt water run down his cheeks. He wiped it off immediately finally noticing that he'd been crying. The old lady only offered him a gentle smile, as if she already knew and was alright with it.

Matthias laughed, cheerily this time. Despite the pain he'd just gone through, he can't find it in himself to ignore the elder woman. "I guess you could say that"

The elder hummed as she threw more seeds up in the air. "My son used to do that" she mumbled, her eyes looking in the far of distant as if reaching for a memory. "Run away from home when he got upset. Won't come back till it was late and his eyes were swollen from crying, always got me worried the little troublemaker"

Matthias stared at the elder woman with sympathetic eyes. It made him wonder if Hendrik and Johann were also worried about him right now. Even if he felt no spite towards them, he still felt betrayed like he can't face them as things were. He needed some time to himself to gather the courage to face them. And while he was occupied with his thoughts the elder woman kept on talking about the days of her past.

Matthias decided to stay longer to keep the elder woman company. It both distracted him from letting his intense emotions towards Gareth eat him up and stopped him from unconsciously feeding negativity into his temperamental wand. The last thing Matthias needed to do is attract more attention by getting himself in trouble.

The elder woman had shared her bird seeds to Matthias and had asked some questions about why he decided to run away. Matthias reluctantly answered her with half-truths, feeling as though telling her might lift some burden off his chest. It actually allowed him to breathe more and get some of his logic back, the emotions finally calming down to how they originally were.

"Sometimes…" the elder woman said, "those you love end up hurting you the most. You know that, yes?"

Matthias nodded. Being in a calmer mood somehow gave him the time and patience to try and see thing from Hendrik and Johann's point of view. It dulled the pain at least and he saw enough reason to forgive. Gareth however, remained an estranged figure to him. He will never know the answer to his questions until he faces Hendrik again.

"There you are!" Matthias looked over to the voice that called within the crowd. He spotted Daryl appearing from the swarm of Muggles, wearing a brown aviator jacket and carrying a green hooded jacket on his right arm. He ran directly towards the flock of pigeons that scattered the moment he plowed through them. "I knew I'd find you here" he said through quick breaths of air.

"A friend of yours?" the elder woman asked and Matthias nodded in response. Daryl raised a curious brow at the old lady, then glanced at Matthias as if mentally asking for an explanation.

"Well, I should excuse myself then" She stood up, her hands firmly cupping around her pouch of bird seeds "Now that you've calmed down, I think it's best if you returned home"

"Ah!" Matthias stood up "I should walk you home. It's the least I can do for keeping me company" he offered. Daryl looked at him at lost for words.

The elder laughed, "Oh no, no. That's not necessary dear. I live just close by, your family is first priority. Till then, boy."

Matthias chewed on his lip and bowed in gratitude at the woman, "Thank you, you were a huge help!"

The elder woman disappeared through the crowd not long after and Daryl flanked beside Matthias, nudging him at the side with his elbow. "What was that all about?"

"She noticed I was crying" Matthias explained, he didn't even notice himself until Granny pointed it out. Daryl frowned beside him. "Talked about her runaway son and she sort of helped me calm down a bit. I was just… so angry…"

Daryl patted him comfortingly in the back and Matthias didn't push him away this time. He owed him that at least. "What took you so long to follow after me anyway?" Matthias asked, a small smile finally forming on his lips. "Forgot that I mentioned Trafalgar Square way too many times in my letters?"

Daryl sighed and rolled his eyes. Matthias supposed Hendrik wasn't happy to find him in his study. "Let's talk about it over British fish and chips" Daryl said and dragged Matthias off his feet.

* * *

Johann had fallen asleep while they waited for Matthias to come back on his own accord. It has been eight hours since he left that the skies had already grown dark and the wind grew cold. Hendrik had ordered Pliers to search for him again in worry, to which the house-elf did as told this time. The house-elf felt the same as his masters and wanted to help the best he could. That was fifteen minutes ago and Pliers still hasn't returned. As much as Johann wanted to go out there in search for his brother, he knew that Matthias would be back whenever he wanted to. He had told Pliers to look in Trafalgar Square first but with the time he's been gone, Johann can safely assume Matthias wasn't there.

Tossing over to his other side, Johann grumbled at the thought of that sociopathic Muggle. If he hadn't helped Matthias in this mystery hunt of his, then things wouldn't have turned so complicated like this. Then again, Daryl has always been curious about the wizarding world, and anything that Matthias pitches in to him, he's already on board. Still, he found it frustrating to agree with Daryl. He knew what Matthias needed and that all that they can do as the one at fault here, and as his family, is wait.

Johann groaned. That didn't mean he had to like it.

Khal had crawled up to his side, mewling worriedly up at him. Johann patted the poor wyvern and offered some comforting words. She has behaved herself ever since Pliers let her out from Matthias' room. She seemed to be wary of house-elf too now that she knows he's capable of stunning her out cold. Khal would raise her head at every noise that might indicate the front door opening in anticipation for Matthias' return but there were just the floorboards creaking and Pliers walking in and out of rooms he was cleaning.

Johann heard his father's footsteps shuffle from his room upstairs and let his thoughts drift to when he first learned about the truth. Two years ago, Matthias won his untimely respect with his sacrifice. But Johann could never find it in himself to consider this half-blood as his brother… it just felt wrong. Hendrik has been loyal to his mother ever since he was born, and to suddenly have a baby brother out of the blue was an alarming thought. It wasn't until the following summer when Matthias found out about his real parentage did Johann see the reason why he couldn't. He was never his brother, but he's his cousin. Hendrik erased Matthias memory of that night and begged Johann to treat Matthias as his real brother after telling him the why he had too. It felt more like a chore than protecting family, but seeing that he owed the half-blood his freedom, Johann gave it a shot. And what started as a debt ended up becoming truth. Johann can no longer see Matthias as anything _but_ his little brother.

Hendrik began shouting on someone in the phone or something and Johann raised a curious brow. An informant perhaps. Johann might know about the truth, but Hendrik still kept information from him. And Johann didn't need to be told to know that Hendrik knew where Gareth was. It was the only _other_ reason they left Germany for Britain. Gareth had been spotted near their manor in Germany and had since then been stalking Matthias around during his non-magical exploits. He'd never made a move but it was enough to alarm Hendrik and ask for a promotion and transfer. He would ask his father, but Hendrik already had too much on his plate. Their father would tell him when the time was right as well –

Johann and Khal both turned their head in complete unison when the front door finally clicked open. Matthias walked in, Pliers behind him, with a green hood covering his face and sweating a little. Khal was the first to fly off to greet him. The wyvern screeched in joy as she nibbled on Matthias' hair and circled around his neck. She settled in between his arms, rubbing her snout on Matthias neck.

Johann heard his little brother laugh and found himself smiling a little. He had a feeling everything will be alright after they explain themselves. And then Matthias raised his head to look up at him with that same strange look in his eyes Johann first saw during Idelina's funeral. It unnerved him just seeing that on his brother's face again and stepped forward, "Matthias I –"

"I'm sorry" Matthias said first, catching Johann off guard. "I should have called. Daryl thought it would be nice to run around for a while since we were already outside. I _know_ I worried you guys, and probably got Pliers in a lot of trouble" The house-elf nodded to himself and Matthias quickly muttered an apology towards him. "So I'll accept being grounded from video games for a while if that's what you think is necessary, or I'll clean Tempest's cage or or –"

Johann laughed dryly and wrapped his little brother in a tight embrace. He felt Matthias tense under his arms while Khal screeched between them and scratched herself out of the embrace. "Just shut up, you idiot" Johann hissed and Matthias remained quiet.

"I should be the one who's sorry," Johann said "I – I wanted to tell you but father, he –!"

"Johann" Matthias whispered, "Its fine"

Johann held Matthias by his shoulders, a deep frown etched on his face. "What do you mean, _fine_?! We've lied to you for four years. Aren't you at least angry with us? With me for tricking you?" He couldn't understand Matthias right now, he can't even read his face. There was a faint smile, trying to comfort him, but his eyes. His eyes were full of hurt. Didn't Matthias want to release all that pain towards them?

"It's not your fault" his brother said in a low tone, a hint of loneliness seeping through his words. "You had to do what you thought was right, I can't blame you for that"

Feeling his eyes water over the maturity Matthias underwent while he was gone, Johann turned on his heels to wipe the tears away. Matthias laughed softly from behind him and then he felt a stick poke his back. Johann yelled in surprise and sent glared at Matthias, who grinned up at him "Plus, I can't stay mad at my brother for that long. Although the crying is new, maybe I should run away more often"

Johann grimaced, "Do that again and I will lock you in your room for the entire year!" Matthias retaliated with the threat by poking him again with his wand. Johann left with no other choice fought back with his own wand.

Hendrik walked up to the balcony just in time to see both of them poking each other with their wands playfully. He smiled a little at the sight before walking down the flight of stairs. Hearing his father cough from behind them, Johann backed away to give Matthias and Hendrik time for reconciliation. He's already had his and Hendrik probably needed to say more things to gain Matthias' favor again.

Much to their surprise, Matthias ran over to Hendrik and enveloped him in a hug, his face buried deep within Hendrik's robes. "How much do you remember?" Hendrik reluctantly asked.

"Everything" Matthias replied. Hendrik nodded with a pained expression on his face. Johann felt guilt rise up to his chest. Matthias then backed away from Hendrik, and Johann saw his father's expression change to one of surprise.

"Tell me why"

Hendrik led them to the lounge before he started his explanation. He introduced Gareth first, then how he'd met Matthias' mother, what caused him to leave, and what pushed him to eventually kill Idelina. Johann can tell that Matthias was in a far off place when Hendrik began explaining the reason why they had to lie to him. Matthias was staring off in the distance and his hand were shaking.

 _And then he'd kill him_ ,Daryl's words echoed in his mind like a sense of foreboding. Despite the advantage that Muggle had in knowing Matthias, he'd never spent every waking hour with Matthias. Johann knows his brother and he'll never have it in him to kill Gareth. No matter how vengeful he is now

"Matthias" Hendrik said "you have to promise me you're not going to endanger yourself by looking for him…"

Matthias didn't respond. Hendrik tightened his hands around Matthias' shoulder and repeated pleadingly "Promise me"

"Promise" Matthias mumbled. Johann felt as though the words meant nothing to the younger wizard when he said it. It scared him that his father didn't realize it.

Hendrik patted his arm proudly, "I know it's unfair for me to say that, but I only want what's best for you. I took you in with the intention of keeping you safe from my brother, but I never expected to see you as one of my own" he paused, looking down embarrassingly at his feet. "If – if you are willing to give us another shot of being your family, that'd mean a lot to me."

Matthias looked at both of them and smiled softly, "You've always been my family and the only thing that will change that, is if you stop being it"

Johann's lips quivered and he jumped from his seat to wrap his arms around Matthias, who yelled in surprise. His brother tried to push him off him because of their weird position, but Johann held on.

"Johann!" Matthias screamed "Get off – ow! That's not my – stop that!" Johann finally released the poor thing off his grasp and slid back his ruffled hair, "So, pizza?" he offered with a grin and Matthias' eyes widened. Both of them then raced to the phone.

* * *

 **A/N** (Story Update): Hello and welcome to the angst fest.

This is a rewrite after I fixed the entire series. It took a very approach from the original and instead of having only two POV's it ended being a three POV chapter which I've never done before but honestly felt right to do in at this point. I would've included Hendrik but who cares about parent's right? Hahahaha... hah. Ahem. Basically its like an outsider(Daryl), the affected(Matthias), and the accomplice(Johann) point of views. I didn't include Hendrik's because it might sound too repetitive with Johann's thoughts and where would be the fun in that if we knew everything from the get go? *evil laughter* Also a brooding Matthias is never good, dear readers. It never is. #breakthecutie

I'll see you next chapter then! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review and favorite. Sushi OUT!


	4. Pure Blondes

_**CHAPTER 4: PURE BLONDES**_

* * *

 _Matthias found himself in a very dark room, treading a very familiar hallway, anxiety rising to his chest. The door that lay slightly ajar at the end of the hall reminded him of the horrors this dream has plagued him with. It's been months since he last had this dream and having it again now was never a good sign._

 _He heard voices from the other side of the door – a woman cried, a voice laughed, and another man screamed curses. Hearing his mother scream in pain, Matthias urged his legs to run to her. Save her. Even if it was a dream, he can at least try. But his feet remained where they were, planted on the ground while he watched the events unfold from behind the door._

" _Please," Idelina begged "Gareth… you don't want to do this. Matthias… your son… think about him, Gareth._ Our _son"_

" _I have thought about him" Gareth declared, "and he's_ weak _like you. Useless, powerless, and beneath me"_

 _Idelina sobbed the moment she realized Matthias behind the door. She crawled over to Gareth and was kicked down to her knees. "Stay down you filthy Muggle!" bellowed the other man in the room, a stick in his hand glowed red and Idelina screamed. Matthias covered his ears, unable to bear hearing his mother._

" _Listen here you,_ bitch _" said the same man, "If you want to live then I suggest you beg. Beg like the mutt you are"_

 _Matthias was ready to run to her protection, but she sent him a warning glance telling him to stay put. Idelina sat on her legs, still crying, and lowered her head to Gareth's feet. "Please Gareth… let him live. Let my boy live"_

" _And let a mistake wander alive?" Gareth hissed with utter disgust, "You're way over your mind Idelina –" Matthias heard his mother groan "– I came here to clean up_ my _mess"_

" _Find the boy" Gareth ordered his friend._

 _Idelina's eyes widened in horror when a green light flickered on Gareth's wand. "Gareth, no... Gareth, please! I beg you, I love you Gareth. Don't you feel the same? Gareth, please!"_

" _The man you loved is already gone" a dangerous green light wrapped around Idelina and Matthias felt the air in his lungs evaporate. Idelina fell on the ground with her eyes glued to him, the light disappearing from her eyes, while she begged for forgiveness._

 _The door burst open and Matthias pedaled back, "What's this" cackled Gareth's friend "A little eavesdropper" Matthias tried to run, but was carried over the man's shoulder and thrown right beside Idelina. Matthias stared at his mother's dead body, the image printing itself into his subconscious to haunt him for days to come. Spite boiled in him and Matthias glared up at who was responsible. It was at that moment when he saw Gareth's face, as clear as day, like the memory just happened yesterday._

" _You killed her!" Matthias screamed in fury, lounging forward to hit Gareth. A jolt of energy sent him tumbling backwards, but Matthias leapt to his feet and tried again. But every time he tried, he'd be foiled by pain twice that and it made him beg for death._

" _A fighter isn't he?" the man ogled, "are you sure you want to kill him. He could be a half-blood for all you know. We can use him"_

 _Gareth stepped hard on Matthias face and felt the young boy squirm and glare under his foot. "I don't need a useless Muggle like him. I don't need both of them" Raising his wand directly aimed at Matthias head. "I'll show you a magic trick, son. This will be over like a dream" Gareth murmured as sparks of green flew from his wand._

 _And the world exploded before Matthias eyes._

* * *

Matthias eyes snapped open, his breathing hoarse and heavy. His eyes darted around frantically while he raised his wand cautiously into the night. He was shaking from head to toe and felt like he just came out from the oven. He was sweating beads unto his shirt and mattress that it suddenly seemed a bad idea to wear a long sleeved shirt to bed. Khal stirred from her sleeping basket and Matthias realized that everything was just a dream – a very vivid one at that. Placing a hand on his chest, Matthias could feel his heart beating rapidly and loudly. He can practically hear it ringing in his ears.

" _Son_ " Matthias balled his hands into a tight fist. That monster had the nerve to call him his son while he had a shoe to his face. His dreams of that night were never this clear, he's never even seen Gareth's face before, nor heard him talk. Was it a result of the memory charm being broken for good? Was that what really happened that night? Then how was he alive…?

Wincing in pain, Matthias turned an open palm and noticed that he'd buried his fingers too hard in it that he began bleeding. Clicking his teeth, Matthias shuffled out of bed while carrying his wand on his other hand. He knows it's all just a dream but the feeling lingered – He's afraid.

Opening the lights in the bathroom, Matthias turned the tap on and let the water seal the wound for him. Watching the water trail down his hands, Matthias felt himself getting lost in his own thoughts.

He tried to keep his emotions in check when he returned to Swan Walk last night, but seeing Johann and Hendrik look at him with worried eyes and pity only made him feel empty. He's taken his time away from them and thought about it well. He wasn't furious with them anymore, no. He's only… disappointed in them. Still, Matthias isn't going to smear their fault against them. They were only protecting him and knowing that made some part of him want to forget again. He didn't want this truth to constantly suffocate him and eat him up from the inside. Knowing about Gareth changed a lot of ways he viewed things too.

For one, his father wasn't the person he'd envisioned him to be. Even before Hendrik falsely introduced himself as his absentee father, Matthias had imagined what he would be like based from his mother's stories. She used to say that he was kinder than most men she's met. A little full of himself but caring in his own way. He had this weird sense of humor that she always found amusing, and that their dates are often out of this world. Their relationship was based on the foundation of learning more about the other and that Gareth aimed to build a life for them in between their worlds. But after learning about what Gareth had become, Matthias felt that image shatter before his eyes. He can't see past what Gareth did, there was nothing human in there. Not anymore.

When Hendrik explained that to him, Matthias was only listening to help him decide which path to take. Daryl had laid out the options to him while they were out, and Matthias did not like where they all lead. One of them has to die – that was their conclusion.

" _He'll give you a chance, Matthias" Daryl told him, "and when you as so much as hesitate. He will end you first"_

If Daryl wanted to scare him with that premonition, then give the Irish a prize. The thought of killing Gareth is really tempting, but to actually do it? Matthias doesn't truly know if he can. Sure he made a promise to Hendrik, but it was an empty one. Although Matthias really didn't want to endanger himself, he wanted to _badly_ avenge his mother. But to do so, would be going against the values his mother had taught him. It was like making a conscious step to forget about her and becoming a step closer to the man Gareth is. It scared him. But the options we're either kill or be killed, he'd rather do the former.

Matthias blinked, finally realizing how much water he probably wasted by keeping the tap on. Matthias cupped his hands under the tap and splashed some water on his face. He needed to calm down first and face the facts of reality, not the horrors his dreams were giving him.

Gareth isn't here to kill him. Not yet, not inside this house and not under this circumstances.

Changing out of his sweaty clothes, Matthias slipped into his green hoodie and made his way down to the kitchen in his fluffy bunny slippers. He didn't really feel like going back to bed now.

Silently making his way towards the kitchen, Matthias felt alone in the dark like this. It reminded him so much of the dream that he had to make sure his wand was with him. Moving past the sleeping portraits in the hallways, Matthias came to an abrupt stop when he realized that someone was moving in the kitchen. Flashes of his dream resurfaced and Matthias raised his wand. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door wide open pointing his wand threateningly at the intruder, who was pouring himself a new glass of fresh milk.

"Dad!" Matthias yelled in exasperation "What are you doing up at three A.M!?"

Hendrik chewed on the cookie dangling on his mouth and shrugged, "Midnight snack?"

Matthias lowered his wand and shook his head in utter disbelief. "You scared me…" he sighed while placing a hand on his heart.

"I'm sorry" Hendrik apologized. Matthias moved past him to grab himself a glass of water, on his way there he noticed the fresh batch of cookies in the middle of the island. "Couldn't sleep?" Hendrik finally asked while he pushed the cookie platter towards Matthias.

"Yeah… Bad dream" Matthias muttered while he reached for a cookie. He doesn't really want to talk about the dream yet, so he kept it to himself for now. The cookies were surprisingly warm. He looked around for Pliers, and found the house-elf standing by the corner his head dropping in and out of sleep. "You woke Pliers to make cookies?" Matthias inquired.

"He was already making them when I got here" Hendrik replied, "Said they were for you"

Matthias glanced endearingly at the sleep deprived house elf and walked over to push him back to bed. The elf ultimately refused until Matthias raised his voice and pointed the elf back to his room.

Hendrik dismissed the elf, who immediately Apparated out of sight. "I hope you don't mind me taking three pieces" he said while finishing his third cookie and wiped the crumbs on his robes.

Matthias glared at Hendrik for a moment, before shaking his head. Repeating the words _'It's just a dream, just a dream'_ to himself like a mantra, he took the seat opposite of Hendrik in the kitchen island. "I really don't, but you better not have eaten half of it"

Hendrik laughed, "I would've finished it all if you didn't wake up earlier"Thesilence grew between them until Hendrik coughed, "Did you have that dream again?"

Matthias blinked and looked away. He really didn't want to talk about it right now. "What makes you say that?" he said in fake bravado, "Maybe I just smelled the cookies"

Hendrik pointed down to Matthias arms in reply. Matthias finally noticed that he was still hugging himself and brought them down consciously to his sides. "That obvious?"

"Yes," Hendrik said "you always wrap your arms around yourself when you're terrified. And you had your wand out, am I safe to assume that you saw Gareth in your dream?"

Matthias sighed. Just when he thought he can get out of this talk alive, Hendrik decided to pry and figure it out without trouble. "Yeah, he tried killing me too. I've never seen him so clearly before… It's scary"

Hendrik moved from his seat to stand beside Matthias. He placed a hand on the Matthias head and patted him, caressing his hair like he would back then when Matthias would wake up crying about the same dream when he was eleven. Matthias shoulders relaxed and he leaned in to Hendrik's touch. "Better?" the older wizard asked and Matthias nodded.

"Thanks, dad" Matthias smiled up at him "But that still doesn't answer why you're up at 3 in the morning" That must be some record. Matthias can't believe he woke up this early and decided to stay that way.

Hendrik laughed, looking away abashed. "I couldn't sleep too…" he said.

"I hope you didn't have nightmares" he teased, opening his arms in front of him as if to offer a hug in return. Hendrik laughed and waved his hand dismissively.

"Not that, no" Hendrik denied "It's the World Cup. I think I may be way too excited about it for my age"

Matthias chuckled at his foster-father's youthful exuberance over the wizard sport of Quidditch. After the reveal of Gareth's identity, he had forgotten most of what happened yesterday. He didn't even feel like leaving today for the match.

Hendrik seemed to read his mind the way he zoned out for a moment. "You don't want to go?"

Matthias really didn't want to disappoint Hendrik, but he also didn't want to ruin it for him. "Not really, no… I just want to – be alone with my thoughts, you know?"

"No" Hendrik said "I'm afraid I do not _know_. What I do know is that thinking about Gareth will only make it worse for you. The Cup will take your mind of it, and in any case, I'm certain you don't want to disappoint your friend"

Matthias scoffed, "Draco wouldn't mind if I skipped. He throws away Galleons like they fall off trees anyway" Hendrik sent him that look whenever Matthias uses that tone. Matthias shuddered and groaned, why did he still feel threatened by that? "What time do we leave?"

Hendrik hummed, feeling accomplished that his fatherly look still worked on him. "An hour or two" he replied "You should get more rest before then. I'll have your brother wake you up"

Matthias climbed back into his bed as instructed and tried his best to catch sleep again. Surprisingly enough, no dreams plagued his peace this time around. And the next thing Matthias knows, he's forced awake by a heavy knapsack thrown unto his stomach.

"Wake up, loser we're leaving in ten!" Johann yelled "There's waffles downstairs, so if you want any. Be ready in five. "

Matthias immediately jumped off his bed and mindlessly shoved shirts and another pair pants from the dresser into his pack before changing into a printed tee, a polo shirt, and denim pants. Khal woke up halfway through his frenzy and fetched his wand for him. Matthias dumped the cedar wand inside the pack as well and dashed out the room. He slipped into a pair of red sneakers and tried to tie them into a knot while hopping on one leg.

He arrived in the kitchen with two more minutes to spare. Johann was watching his wristwatch with a smug grin and looked up to congratulate his successful five minute race. "I'm surprised you managed to actually do it in five"

Matthias dropped his knapsack on the floor and licked his lips at the sight of the waffles topped with whipped cream and a whole lot of syrup on his plate. "Three if you we're to be technical about it"

Johann shrugged and returned to his serving of waffles. While they ate, the younger wizard studied his foster-brother's choice of clothing; a plain blue tee paired with a necklace of dog tags, with black hooded leather jacket, and completed with black combat boots. Talk about fashion – Daphne would definitely love to have a chat with Johann.

"Where's dad?" Matthias asked curiously.

"Changing," Johann answered while he cleaned his nails "told him he'd get too many weird looks if he wears that _ghastly_ shirt"

Matthias chewed slowly, savoring the waffle. "How bad was it?"

Johann grinned "James Bond but with tee shirt that says, _Death to the Pixies_ "

Matthias nearly choked on his drink when he heard what was written on Hendrik's shirt, "Isn't that yours?"

"Exactly!" Johann fumed "I'm not having my father walk around wearing that stupid shirt I bought on a whim and then unintentionally start a war between wizards and pixies"

"I would suggest selling that on… uh, what do you call it… AJ?" Hendrik mumbled puzzlingly.

"EBay" Matthias and Johann corrected him in chorus.

Hendrik echoed the website name before joining them in their circle. In exchange for the Bond getup, he had chosen to wear a beige knitted sweater vest on top of a light blue long sleeve polo and black slacks instead. To top it all off, he wore a red bowtie. Johann threw his father a proud look.

Directly after breakfast, Johann hailed a cab that drove them to Holland Park. Johann took care of paying the bills then ignored the driver when he asked questions while Hendrik took charge of their walk deeper into the forest. Matthias was almost certain this area is off limits to park visitors but they kept walking.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Matthias asked as he trailed behind them.

"A worn out shoe" Johann answered. Matthias threw a sarcastic remark about the said shoe but received no witty comeback from the older wizard. Ten minutes later, Hendrik found it on the floor. It looked like a lost shoe.

"Wow…" Matthias gaped, "you weren't kidding. Pray tell, how will get us to the World Cup?" he inquired, unsure about how a shoe – even if it is magical – could transport them to the World Cup.

"It's a Portkey" Hendrik explained "The Ministry scattered these around in areas wizards can pick up to get to the venue. I got this after Lucius' boy sent you the tickets" he pulled out a bronze pocket watch from his pocket and beckoned the boy's to step nearer.

"Okay" Matthias drawled, a little underwhelmed by it. "How does it work?"

Johann steps forward to hold unto it before turning to Matthias, "Why don't you grab on and find out"

Rolling his eyes, Matthias reaches out for the shoe and is suddenly lifted off the ground. The world spun around him unexplainably while he bumped shoulder with Johann on multiple occasions. Matthias became concerned for the older wizard when he kept laughing and cheering like he was in some carnival ride. In Matthias' honest opinion, moving around using a portkey is far more tolerable than using the Floo network or Apparition. Instead of feeling your insides being squeezed, stretched, and thrown around beyond the laws of physics, the Portkey just spins you around like you're the blades of a helicopter.

Matthias felt solid ground beneath his feet not long after and actually trips on his own feet. He let's go of the boot and unceremoniously falls down on a deserted stretch of misty moot. Johann laughed at his inexperience before handing the used Portkey to a grumpy-looking wizard wearing a kilt. Grumpy-kilt threw the worn out shoe into a box of used Portkey's which consisted of a punctured football, soda cans, a chipper tea cup, and an old wrinkly newspaper. Talk about discreet.

Matthias pushed himself off the ground while Johann begun conversing with Grumpy-kilt. "Take my advice and ditch the sandals and poncho, or else you're never going to convince a five year old Muggle that you're normal."

Grumpy-kilt ignored Johann, but his eyes seemed to consider heeding the advice. Beside Grumpy-kilt is another sour looking man holding a golden watch on his left and a roll of parchment on his right. Hendrik walked towards Grumpy-kilt's partner who was wearing a tweed suit and high length galoshes

"Morning, Basil" Hendrik greeted Tweeddle-high.

"Braun wasn't it?" Basil recalled, to which Hendrik nodded in response. "Yes, good morning. I see that you are on leave, and oh, two sons…" Basil seemed surprise to notice two young wizards accompanying him. "Well alright for some, but I do think it'd be nice to have a daughter for once right?" he nudged his elbows at Hendrik, who laughed nervously and agreed reluctantly.

"Oh well, we've been here all night so pardon my attitude. Sure would be nice if they gave us a break… just for a while… yes, that would be nice…" Basil trailed off. Matthias swore that he had dozed off while standing.

Basil suddenly jumped and shook his head awake, "Hold on, let me check your campsite" He turned to check the list of names on his parchment then frowned before re-reading the list. Basil ended with the same result. "Are you sure you booked a campsite?"

Hendrik glanced over to Matthias, who answered in his place "We'll be camping with the Malfoy's. Have they arrived yet?"

Basil rose an eyebrow at Matthias and consulted his list again, "No, but their tent has been set up ahead of time. It's in the first field near the lake. Ask for Mr. Roberts."

"Thank you," Hendrik said with a bow "don't overwork yourself Basil –" he turned to Grumpy-kilt and added "You too Simmons."

They set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much of the scenery through the thick mist. After twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate appeared from view. Beyond it, Matthias could make out the shapes of hundreds upon hundreds of oddly shaped and odd looking tents, rise up the gentle slope of a larger field towards a dark wood on the horizon. On the other side of the field lay a small lake with only a number of tents surrounding it. Matthias guessed only wizards with the proper amount of gold can reserve a spot there.

A man in his mid-forties stood by the doorway, looking out at the tents curiously. Matthias instantly knew at glance that this is the only real Muggle for several acres. When he heard their steps, he turned his attention towards them, studying their appearance for a moment, before coming to a silent conclusion. The man flashed them a wide grin "Morning to you all" Mr. Roberts greeted.

Hendrik returned the greeting and inquired for the name Malfoy, he also noted that another group of three would also register under the same name. Mr. Robert looked skeptical at first but nodded in understanding nonetheless. "Your tent's by the lake, beside that red one right there" he said while pointing at it. Hendrik raised his nose to check the rows of luxurious looking camp-tents. "Just for one night, yes?"

Hendrik nodded.

"I'll take it you'll pay full?" said Mr. Roberts.

"Ah – yes – certainly –" said Hendrik as he fumbled over Muggle bills. Johann grabbed the brown wallet from his father's hands and pulled out four twenty pound bills from it. "Here, father's not familiar with British currency" said Johann with a casual smile.

"You foreign?" asked Mr. Roberts as he took the bill and recounted them.

"Germany. Just decided to visit the less crowded areas of London, with family" Johann lied masterfully and looked over the stone cottage "it's a shame this place is as crowded as the city is."

"Honest to God, you are the most normal group I've had all day" Mr. Roberts sighed "Some tried paying me with gold and even paid me too much. Never had this much pre-booking before…" he said looking over to the crowded field "people usually just – turn up."

Johann exchanged glances with Matthias then with his father, who shook his head uncertain of what to do. "Not just foreigners to, lots of dodgy blokes too. There's this one who wears a kilt and a poncho" added Mr. Robert.

Johann snickered, "Yes, we've had the misfortune of meeting the guy. Must be in on something" he pitched in jokingly.

"True, true, ah well, I am not one to judge people on their life choices. Here you go, a map of the campsite for you," said Mr. Roberts as he handed Johann some change. "Enjoy your stay"

They trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most of which looked almost ordinary; their owners clearly tried to make them as Muggle as possible, the only problem was that they had added chimneys, bedpulls, or weather vanes. It was hard to not be suspicious of such tents when you're a Muggle. Matthias suddenly understood Mr. Roberts confusion the entire day.

Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk cloth that made the tent look like a miniature palace with several live peacocks tethering at the entrance. Matthias found it oddly amusing and wished he had brought Khal along. She would've loved the open air and enjoyed exploring something new. But he can't risk Khal being captured and taken away from him.

A little farther into the crowd of tents, they passed one that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent with a front lawn attached to it, complete with a birdbath, sundial, and a fountain. Johann laughed, "They just can't stop showing off, can they?" he said rhetorically as they passed the most outrageous looking tents Matthias had ever seen.

When they finally reached the boundary separating the rest of the campers from the prestigious lake side, Matthias ran first towards the beige colored tent beside the red tent Mr. Roberts pointed them to earlier. Unlike most of the tents they passed earlier, this one looked the most normal yet… one of the most expensive tents out there.

"I suppose that's us" said Hendrik pointing at the same tent Matthias had grown interested in. It had entrances in front and at the back of it. In front of the tent lay two wooden arm chairs with a pile of dry logs in between them. Matthias felt the urge to start a warm fire there before the Malfoy's arrive for ambiance.

Johann clapped his hands in mischief as if he just came up with the most ingenious thing. "Time to trash the place. Matt, you check the front, I'll check the back." Matthias nodded in understanding and bolted up front to check what the Malfoy tent had in store for them. Hendrik yelled at both of them to behave and not break anything before their hosts arrive.

Matthias entered through the front and saw that the tent was much bigger on the inside. In fact, it was bigger than their entire house in Chelsea. Talk about rich. He made his way to the lounge and dared not touch the expensive looking furniture. There was even a glass set of wizard chess near the window facing the lake and while he wanted to spend some time to play it with Johann, he'd rather not pay the price for destroying them. He peeked his head in the nearest room and his mouth dropped in awe. It was the master's bedroom complete with a makeshift fireplace in front of the queen sized bed. Matthias quickly backed away from it with his arms raised near his chest. The room screamed Malfoy's only.

"Look at this place!" Johann screamed from over the other end of the tent. Hendrik walked out from a room he seemed to have claimed as his own, casting a confused glance at Johann's direction.

"Do you think he struck gold?" Matthias asked as he flanked beside Henrik, who merely shrugged at him. Matthias walked over to the end of hallway where a ten step staircase greeted him from inside the room Johann was in. The older wizard turned to him and dragged him inside.

"Look at this! It's so ingenious. I wonder if Draco invited another friend over..." Johann mused as he stared at what seemed to be like four bunk beds separated by the staircase that welcomed them into the room. Sure Matthias is impressed but they're just fancy bunk beds made of fine varnished wood and clothed with silk mattress… Matthias slid his hand over the covers and stopped halfway. Okay, he's _very_ impressed with the mattress.

Johann climbed over the stairs and threw his bag over the upper bunk on the left. He kicked his shoes off and didn't even bother fixing it. He hid himself under the covers and said, "Wake me when Silver Boy comes. I've got a score to settle with him."

Matthias climbed up the flight of stairs and occupied the bunk on the right. Unlike Johann, Matthias had the decency to neatly place his sneakers at the foot of the staircase. He threw his bag by the other end of the bunk and lay down to get a quick nap.

* * *

" _The_ fuck _just happened Gareth!" bellowed a voice in his dreams. Matthias can only see white around his eyes and had no idea of what was going on around him._

 _Someone growled in front of him in fury and snarled at Matthias general direction. He had tried to stand up, but Matthias' vision remained hazy and he tumble back down. There was a deafening laugh that made Matthias tense up._

" _Maybe you're not so useless after all" said the voice, amused with the turn of events. The laughing stopped when a loud crack echoed from the hallway._

" _Gareth, we have to move –_ now _" the voice said urgently just as Matthias' vision began to correct itself. Gareth stood up and held Matthias' cheek as if caringly, "I'll be back for you. Wait for me till then my_ son _" There were two loud claps in the room and the door burst open._

 _Matthias saw a figure run to him, asking him a bunch of questions he couldn't really answer. He was too numb to feel anything. Then something like a clap of green thunder echoed from the sky. Hendrik turned his head to the window and Matthias mimicked him. Up in the sky, a cloud of ominous grey and black morphed into a skull with a snake protruding from its jaw. It looked menacing._

Was it a death omen?

 _Hendrik cursed and kneels almost immediately beside Idelina to check for vitals. Matthias knew it was useless… And stared at his futile attempts. Hendrik lowers his hand in defeat before turning to Matthias, he tried shaking him back to his senses but Matthias couldn't hear what he was saying._

What is he saying?

 _Hendrik opened his mouth again and what came out was a hissing shrill of an owl._

Matthias opened his eyes questioning the point of his dream. What started as a nightmare ended with a rather… amusing ending? Matthias' isn't even disappointed, that was hilarious.

The hissing shrill he heard from his dream echoed inside the room, followed by rapid flapping of wings. A girl yelled from below the bunks and was muffled by the sound of the mattress when they decided to take cover. Matthias sat up to check to commotion until something that sounded important fell over and the screaming girl finally had enough.

"That's it! You filthy barn owl" screamed an outrageous voice that Matthias knew to be Draco Malfoy. "I will rip your feathers out one by one and feed you to the dogs"

Matthias whistled at the barn owl flying all over the room to call him over and stop him from further terrorizing the poor blonde. Pallas instantly flew right down unto his bed, chirping attentively as if expecting some kind of treat. Draco then emerged from under his covers and pointed an accusing finger at Matthias then to Pallas, who felt the mutual hatred by hissing back at him.

"Of all the bloody owls in all of Britain, Matthias…" Draco mumbled irritably as he paced throughout the room, while massaging his aching temples "Why in Merlin's beard did you pick that _one_?" Draco snarled at the golden barn owl.

Pallas jumped unto the guard rails of the upper bunk and hissed dangerously at Draco, who stepped back in defense. Matthias had to calm the owl down before Johann woke up and raised some hell of his own – "What in Wizard God is going on?!" Too late.

Johann looked down from his bunker and told Draco off. "Quiet down would you, I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here in case your squinty pure blooded eyes haven't noticed."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth, Johannes? I'm shocked" Draco sneered "Talk to me like that again and you can expect yourself a bunk outside in the dark"

Johann's brow twitched. He reached for his wand and cast a non-verbal spell towards Draco, who instantly ducked out of the way. The spell singed the fine carpet, making Draco yell with indignation again.

"You –" Draco pulled out his own wand, raising it up toward Johann's direction, the tip glowing a dangerous green.

Matthias jumped down of his bunker and raised both arms to stop his brother and Draco from successfully killing each other. "Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty." He threw a silent glare at Johann who rolled his eyes at and stood down.

"It was only right I jinx him, he threatened Tempest –"

" _He_ threatened my owl fi –"

"STOP!" Matthias shouted, shutting Draco and Johann up. "You two can settle your problems with the other later, we're here to have fun in the World Cup and _not_ kill each other" Suddenly Hendrik's idea of using the Cup as his distraction from Gareth felt more like a chore than a relief.

"Whatever…" Johannes growled before returning under his sheets again.

Draco grunted and walked out of the room, obviously not happy. Matthias followed after him both amused and confused. "I know you and Johann are a little… uhm… shaky but… never _homicidal_."

"He jinxed first," Draco snarled "blame him for the worst morning ever"

When they finally reached the lounge, Matthias spotted Hendrik seating opposite of Lucius Malfoy, who looked as intimidating as ever. Lucius' eyes met with Matthias and the latter shuddered, those eyes always looked like they were studying him. He smiled back at the elder Malfoy out of courtesy before taking refuge beside Hendrik.

"Draco dear, did something happen?" Narcissa asked with concern as she reached to check Draco's face.

"It was nothing, mother. Just a misunderstanding between me and Johannes" Draco answered in an endearing tone.

"Thank Merlin, if you got hurt…" Narcissa sighed in relief, she still didn't stop checking Draco all over.

"I'm fine, mother" Draco hissed before taking the seat beside her and reached for a saucer.

"I hope you've enjoyed your move to London, Matthias" Lucius started the conversation, his smile remained unwavering.

Matthias shuddered again. Merlin, he hated those eyes. "It's been great" was all he can say before breaking eye contact from the older Malfoy.

"We had very little time to talk last we met" Lucius inquired again, to which Matthias only responded with a nod. "Draco has shared of your talents in Potions, perhaps a talent you've acquired from you father?"

Matthias glanced over to Hendrik who laughed at the idea. "Lucius, if I were good in potions I wouldn't be stuck in International Affairs." Matthias knows Hendrik's potion skills weren't that good.

"No need to be modest, Hendrik. Surely Matthias has learned from your guidance" Lucius said, obviously trying to lighten to mood.

"Impossible" Hendrik laughed "I've never dared touch another cauldron again after graduation"

Lucius nodded before he finally turning to Matthias again, "Not only that, but I've heard you're quite the magician of the darker arts"

Matthias didn't really know how to respond to that. Sure he's knowledgeable about them and had cast a few of them because Durmstrang required him too. "I haven't really cast any darker magic since I transferred though" was all he could say, catching Draco's eyes while he sipped tea. Something tells him Draco become a little too chatty about him.

"So I've heard" Lucius nodded, his smile growing ever more menacing. "Although I've never taken you for someone to be talented in that field upon first glance. Johannes I can understand, his curiosity has always lead him to dark corners, but you – a half-blood raised by a Muggle, to have gotten the grasp over dangerous magic properly in such a short time."

"They weren't that hard…" Matthias mumbled, growing anxious over the path the topic was heading. _Nor deadly_ , he added silently to himself.

"Hendrik" Lucius switched again, "You aren't very talented at it like your son's are, more on the charm work and memory spells"

"Well… yes, but I don't see how –" Hendrik fumbled, confused.

"Perhaps it runs in the family" said Lucius, he said with sense of eerie wonder. Warning bells rang in the back of Matthias' mind, telling him to run. _Run_ _now_. Matthias glanced over to Draco, who didn't seem surprised about it. What was Lucius trying to gain from this train of thought?

"Didn't your brother, Gareth also find interest in dark magic, Hendrik?" asked Lucius Malfoy in a silvery drawl that sent shivers down Matthias' spine.

* * *

 **A/N** : No words from me here today, although I apologize for the low updates. University can be very daunting especially now but I am trying to post as much as I can. I've also been re-reading my Year 4 chapters a lot to fix things I didn't like on my first run. Thank you for joining me today, don't forget to review or click any of those four buttons that relate to favorites or following. High fives all round! See you next chapter!

SUshiiiiii OUT!


	5. Quidditch is an Olympic Sport

**_CHAPTER 5: QUIDDITCH IS AN OLYMPIC SPORT_**

* * *

Matthias felt his world come to a stop. The dream he had of Gareth earlier flashed before his eyes as if in fast forward. The surge of emotions, the blinding white light, Gareth calling him his _son_ , and the promise to come back for him. It all came rushing back to him with urgency that Matthias suddenly felt like curling into a ball. Unconsciously, Matthias wrapped his arms around him and clung for dear life unto his shirt.

Lucius was still talking to Hendrik while his eyes were glued to him, still studying and watching. Matthias couldn't hear what they were talking about, because he'd zoned out all the sounds. But it was probably for the best, he didn't want to hear anything about Gareth. Not while they were here to have fun and enjoy themselves.

Lucius Malfoy's baiting him.

Matthias tried to mask the rising anxiety, but only found it harder to breathe. Out of nowhere, he remembered Lucius' history of being a former Death Eater. It shouldn't mean that much to Matthias if only he didn't remember that Lucius kept contact with other reformed Death Eater's like him. Did Lucius keep in contact with other Death Eaters that were in hiding as well? Could Gareth be one of them? If that was the case then… could Lucius invited them here so that Gareth could –

Matthias felt a firm hand grip his arm. He looked up to see Hendrik's striking blue eyes burn with unsaid vexation, silently telling him to calm down. "Even so," Hendrik said as if nothing had been implied "majority of my family has been interested in the darker arts in the past. Gareth wasn't the first and he sure won't be the last"

Matthias could've sworn Lucius' smile faltered for a moment. "Of course" the blonde mused "However, if it runs in the family, it comes as a surprise that you didn't catch the talent for it"

"I simply didn't find joy in learning it" Hendrik replied, his eyes mirroring that of Lucius. "And no one has heard of my brother's whereabouts for years, Lucius. I've long since believed him to be dead. That is… unless you know something I don't?"

Lucius' gaze glowered at Hendrik "No, I do not" The elder Malfoy leaned back unto his chair and quietly sipped his tea. Matthias would applaud Hendrik for successfully winning this little duel with Lucius, but he knew it was far from over. Lucius merely stepped back and allowed Hendrik to feel like he's won.

Matthias glanced towards Lucius and quickly looked away when their eyes met. Lucius knew something they didn't and it irritated him. Matthias stood up in the silence and excused himself with a low bow. Surprisingly, Lucius said nothing aloud to stop him whilst Hendrik nodded at him. He whistled for Pallas from their room and left their company with much haste.

Matthias exhaled deeply once he stepped outside of the frying pain and let the cold morning breeze cool him down. He'd situated himself by the foot of the lake bank while watching Pallas soar freely into the sky and dive down into the cold lake waters upfront. Seeing Pallas fly around without a care in the world made Matthias wish he had wings of his own. So he could fly away from here and start new somewhere else where Gareth won't find him. He laughed at himself. Harry was right, he is selfish? If he flew away from here, Hendrik and Johann would be worried sick. Daryl might start shooting people and Theodore would be stuck with Blaise for the rest of his Hogwarts life. He can't allow them to go through that.

The young wizard rubbed his temples through long breaths. Maybe Lucius _didn't_ know who and where Gareth was and Matthias' just overthinking it. Maybe it was just his paranoia running wild because Gareth had the upper hand against him. For all Matthias knows, he could be around the corner, watching him lose sleep because of him. Even if Lucius was innocent of what he is accusing him off, the fact that he brought Gareth up for some reason alarmed him. Matthias ruffled his hair in annoyance and lied down on the grass. Overthinking things is frustrating. And he shouldn't worry about being killed in this place anyway, the Ministry promised the highest security for this event after all. Matthias laughed sarcastically. Since when has he expected the Ministry to do its job right?

A shadow loomed over him and Matthias rolled his eyes at the Draco's blonde hair. "Would you care to explain what happened in there?" Draco asked

Matthias groaned and tried to dismiss the younger wizard away by turning to his side. Draco stood his ground, looking sternly down at him. "It was nothing" Matthias finally said, "Get off my back"

"Seeing you did one of your 'mechanisms' as Blaise called it" Draco said while quoting the air. Matthias raised a curious brow at him. Draco seemed to catch his confusion and explained. "Blaise calls your unexplainable tendencies 'mechanisms' – and those don't mean nothing. We assumed you were aware of it, but I suppose not" Draco mumbled "You have two. One –" the blonde raised a finger "– you jump when you're excited and two, you hug yourself when you're terrified"

Matthias scoffed. Apparently Blaise and the others also noticed it, when they had the chance? He can't seem to remember. "Blaise told you but not me" he mumbled.

Draco shrugged down at him before turning away to pull himself a chair. "Well, whatever it was that made you go into 'mechanism 2' it had something to do with Hendrik's brother, doesn't it?"

Matthias tensed up, and Draco didn't notice. He didn't like where this is going.

"I know of Gareth from stories and whispers" Draco rambled, "Reformed Death Eaters tend to be familiar with each other and he's a casual name that gets thrown in there. I've never even seen him before though, not even in portraits. Have you seen him?" the blonde inquired.

" _No_ " Matthias hissed, silently praying that Draco pick up his contempt with this topic. For Merlin's sake walking out, albeit politely, should have given the blonde that idea. "And I don't ever want to" Matthias finished.

"Why not?" pressed Draco. Matthias fought the urge to strangle him right now. "He sounded like a swell fellow. Skilled in the darker arts, a proficient dueler, he's also a graduate of Durmstrang, I believe. Father mentioned he associated with Muggles too, perhaps that's why he's not in photographs. You know what?" Draco mused "You two have a lot in common"

"Stop!" Matthias snarled, pushing himself upright and sending an ice cold glare at Draco, who looked at him aghast. "Do not _ever_ say that that monster and I have _anything_ in common"

Draco stared at him for a moment, surprised with the spite seeping from the usually enthusiastic Slytherin. He's seen Matthias upset and angry, but never at this level. "Alright, alright" Draco said "You should've just told me it was about Gareth" Matthias balled his hands into a fist. Draco seemed to notice but didn't say anything.

"This should get your mind off it" Draco shoves a package into Matthias chest and looks away.

Surprised with the sudden gesture, Matthias momentarily forgets about the conversation they were having and unwrapped the package – it's a dark brown leather bound journal held shut by a strap that looked fairly like a serpent. Matthias stared at it beyond words. He didn't even know Draco was capable of giving him anything thoughtful. "Thank you…" he mumbled in gratitude.

"I would've gotten you a muggle game or a chess board, but I know that you suck at Wizard chess" Draco said. Matthias rolled his eyes, the pure blood could've gone without insulting his chess skills. "And father isn't _too_ fond of your fascination with Muggles as I am, so a Muggle game was never an option. Don't think for a second the journal means anything" Draco rambled "It's something I found lying somewhere in the mansion, it's nothing important"

Matthias laughed, somewhere in that long drabble of excuses and unimportance, although unsaid, is a birthday greeting. "Another trash for me I guess, thanks anyway" Matthias said, appreciating the poorly thought out gift. He could've sworn Draco blushed a little in chagrin.

* * *

Later that morning, Johann invited Matthias and Draco to explore the nearby camps and challenged them to a game he calls "Steal the Queen's crown" Basically it's stealing the most valuable looking item they can find from any unsuspecting camper. Matthias scolded Johann for wanting to drag them with him into his job, while Draco remained uninterested. In the end, Johann challenged Draco's pride and successfully forced him to participate. Matthias merely agreed to do so to look after the idiots.

Draco seemed to have enjoyed the experience for a while until he caught Johann trying to pick pocket him and picked up where they left off earlier. Both wizards threw quick successions of charms, jinxes, and spells at the other while dodging and blocking them. Matthias ran after them from behind, undoing the mayhem they created the best he can. By the time their dispute had been settled, and the Ministry wizards tailing them got lost in the crowd, most of the grounds had woken up. Johann left them not long after to talk with a colleague, leaving Draco and Matthias to wander the campsite in silence.

They spotted a few familiar faces from Hogwarts along the way, all of who Draco could care less about but Matthias chatted with for a few minutes. It wasn't until they found Marcus Flint with Bletchley and the Slytherin team huddled around a live fire did Draco start talking again. They placed bets on Bulgaria winning the cup, while Matthias, Derrick, and Warrington bet on Ireland. Warrington sneered down at him, obviously still annoyed for last year's incident with Harry's Firebolt. Matthias is just thankful the older Slytherin didn't try to jinx him. Draco and Flint however, repeatedly tried to make them regret their decision by rambling about Viktor Krum.

Despite not being an avid fanatic of Quidditch, Matthias is familiar with Krum. He's heard of his name back in Durmstrang and is probably two or three years higher. What he doesn't know is Krum's skills in Quidditch. The Institute doesn't really see the sport as a necessity as much as Hogwarts does, so it came as a surprise to know that Krum was playing in the big leagues at his age. The idea in itself made Matthias regret his decision a little, maybe he should've have bet on Bulgaria instead.

While Draco conversed with the other Slytherin's, Matthias ran over to Ernie Macmillan once he spotted him from the crowd. He had previously met the Hufflepuff in Muggle Studies last year and had become good friends. Originally, Matthias talked to Ernie in hopes of grabbing a friend from the badger house, and grab one he did. Ernie while pompous in his own right is a kind man. He smuggled Matthias in the Hufflepuff dorms when the latter had a fight with the other Slytherins and, along with Hannah Abbott, helped him pass Herbology.

"Hey Ernie!" he greeted.

Ernie turned around with a roll of eyes, "Matt, I didn't expect you to be here" Matthias rolled his hands expressing the same sentiments towards the Puff. Ernie looked around for a moment before frowning at the company behind Matthias' back. "Of course you're with Malfoy. I am not even sorry for you" Ernie said with a tone of amusement in his voice.

"Please do" Matthias begged "It's only been six hours and he and my brother have tried to kill each other twice. I don't think I'll be alive tomorrow"

Ernie laughed, "Why don't you stay with us instead? I'm sure your brother won't mind having Malfoy all to himself without their warden."

"Tempting" Matthias mumbled "but Hannah still thinks I'm a bad influence"

Ernie raised a brow at him, "How'd you know she's here?" Matthias pointed at the potted plant Ernie's holding with the note 'Handle with Care – Hannah Abbott'

"I doubt you'd be carrying that around if she isn't here" Matthias said. Ernie told him that was an easy guess and sat them down around a camp fire before telling him where Hannah and Justin ran off too. They talked about their bets for the cup and surprisingly, rooted for the same team.

"Could easily be Bulgaria's game though" Justin voice came out of nowhere, finally arriving to join their circle. He greeted Matthias, who greeted him back. Justin was carrying two Irish hats in his arms and placed one on Ernie's head before continuing, "I mean have you seen Krum?" Hannah flanked right beside him with a dancing Irish elf pin on her hair and a scorned look on her face.

Ernie groaned and nodded, Matthias shook his head. "Never seen him. Just how good is he? Even Draco's fawning over him" he asked amidst the shocked gasps of the Hufflepuffs.

"How good is he? How _good_ is he?" Ernie repeated animatedly. He dragged Matthias over to the neighboring field which bustled in powerful red colors. Above the Bulgarian tents waved the Bulgarian flag – white, green, and red and all the tents had a poster of a very surly face of a man with thick black eyebrows. Matthias had to look closely at it before noticing that the picture was actually moving. "He's only the youngest seeker in the World Cup! He's only eighteen and he's like a _genius_ on a broom. I know he doesn't look much but he's going to be a tough one to beat this year."

"Matthias!" Draco's silvery voice yelled at them, his face fuming from Merlin knows what. "What were you thinking leaving me alone back there?!" he said enraged "Do you expect me to find my way back alone?"

"I doubt you'd be lost in this crowd, Draco" Matthias replied absentmindedly.

"And why are you hanging around with these _idiots_ " Draco snarled, looking down disgusted at Justin.

Matthias shook his head in displeasure at Draco taunting his Hufflepuff friends, "Not while I'm around Draco" he warned.

But Draco didn't stop, "A pure-blood with a half-blood and _mudblood,_ how lower can you crawl, Macmillan. Hasn't your family disowned you yet?"

Matthias glanced over to Hannah, who looked almost ready to pounce at the pure-blood. Ernie wrinkled his nose, "I don't recall inviting you to our tent, Malfoy"

"I don't need permission from a –" Matthias clapped his hands to interrupt Draco from making things any worse. He twirled Draco around and pushed him away, quickly looking back to Ernie and the others as he did to apologize in Draco's behalf. "I'm so sorry about this. I'll see you back at Hogwarts!"

On their way back to their tent, Draco voiced out his contempt at Matthias for ditching him for the likes of "pompous pure-blood traitors" like Macmillan. Matthias mostly ignored his rambling because there was nothing Draco could say that would lead him to unfriending the Hufflepuffs.

Johann had grilled his special sautéed barbeque for lunch, and Draco's mouth watered. Matthias felt proud of his brother's skills, mostly because he cooked good food. Things have been pretty civil since they started eating, Lucius hasn't even looked at his general direction. Matthias wondered if Hendrik said something to him that made the Malfoy patriarch shut up.

The afternoon passed by in a blur for Matthias. And directly after dinner, Matthias and Johann went out to buy some Quidditch Cup mementos. With the intention of letting Pallas return to Chelsea before the game, Matthias brought him out with them and bought him, along with Khal and Pliers, some souvenirs. After the items were wrapped securely in a bag, Pallas flew out into the night.

Matthias bought himself an Omniocular and an Irish scarf decorated with four-leaf clovers before running after Hendrik in the next stall, where he bought every single thing he can get his hands on. Forget teams, he wanted the merchandise. The older wizard even matched his green hat together with the Bulgarian scarf to show his transparency over the match. Johann on the other hand only bought flags from both parties. He had also Disapparated someplace else and came back with two plastic bags of buttered popcorn.

Almost by cue, a deep booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods. Red and green lanterns blazed into life in the night sky. "Time to go!" Hendrik yelled enthusiastically, steadily following the crowd heading to the stadium.

* * *

Finding their seats in the overcrowded stadium wasn't that hard with the help of Ministry witch checking out tickets and yelling out directions for them. What _was_ hard – is climbing up a seemingly never-ending stairs to the top box. The crowd thinned as they trekked higher and Matthias stretched his arms freely on either sides of him.

When they arrived in the Prime box, there were about twenty purple-and-gilt chairs that stood in two rows up in the room, all of which were almost occupied. By the end of the box was an all too familiar family of red heads with their usual tag-alongs, Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger.

"Ah! If it isn't Hendrik, come, come, and let me introduce you to Oblansk – Obalonsk – well, he's the Bulgarian minister, and Arthur Weasley" called out Cornelius Fudge, the current British Minister of Magic.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Minister," Hendrik greeted Oblansk before turning the Arthur Weasley "Mr. Weasley."

"No need for that," Arthur Weasley chuckled, "you can call me Arthur if you will permit me to call you Hendrik."

"Oh, yes, that would be preferable, Arthur" Hendrik said with a smile. Fudge then clapped Hendrik's shoulder and shared the latter's position in the Ministry, as well as Arthur's.

The mention of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office piqued Johann's interest and he butted in. "Pardon me for joining in, Johann Braun, Hendrik's son, obviously –" he shook Mr. Weasley's hand and continued "– out of sheer curiosity. If I were to say, hypothetically, sell magical artifacts to Muggles, how fast would your office apprehend me?"

This raised a lot of alarms for both ministers and Arthur, who only stared at Johann aghast. The Golden trio had all looked worriedly at Matthias who was unfazed by the question. "I – I – would say in no less than a week" Arthur mumbled "Although, I do hope you don't plan on doing that"

Johann smirked, "Of course not. I just wanted to confirm if the rumors I heard about your diligence were true" Arthur blinked in surprise "I can see that it's downplayed your hard work, a week is extremely fast."

Fudge bellowed in laughter while clapping Arthur's back as if congratulating. Arthur laughed anxiously, he didn't seem to think the question was hypothetical. "Hendrik, your son is quite the rascal isn't he?" Fudge said as he wiped a tear, "You should keep an eye on him"

"Yes, I do try. If you'll excuse us then, Ministers, Arthur" Hendrik said with an apologetic smile before he walked down the line to take a seat on the lowest aisle, dragging Johann by his arm as he did.

"Your brother's joking, right?" Ron asked Matthias before he could follow behind them.

Matthias shrugged, "It's a hypothetical question"

"It certainly didn't seem like it," Hermoine added "It felt like he was… challenging the office" Ron nodded fervently

"It's what he does" Matthias said, giving the trio a hint about Johann's job. "And I'm pretty sure, Johann gives your father a reason to have a job" he flashed a smile at Ron, who glared at him as if ready to pounce. But his annoyance quickly disappeared when Fudge acknowledged the presence of his most hated family in the entire world.

When he took his seat beside Johann, Hendrik was giving the older Braun sibling a heavy scolding. Something about challenging an employee of the Ministry that's dead set on finding out who keeps selling magical artifacts in Britain, and it being suicide. Johann huffed and leaned down towards Matthias, "Tell me that wasn't funny."

Matthias punched Johann's arm and hissed, "It wasn't, you _git_. If they were any smarter combined than alone you'd be in jail right now"

Johann rolled his eyes at him he rubbed his aching shoulder. The Malfoy's finally flanked into their aisle and Draco looked at him smugly, reminding him about their little bet, before settling himself between his mother and father.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" started an echoing voice of Ludo Bagman, "welcome! Welcome to the finals of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Spectators in every stand screamed and clapped; waving their respective flags in the air to add with the racket of singing discordant national anthems. The huge blackboard opposite their box had been wiped of advertisements and now flashed the score board – BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

Hendrik had seemed to have forgotten Johann's stunt earlier and had joined the wondrous cheering. Johann has also began waving his flag without much joy from his seat, while Matthias leapt near the edge to watch the spectacle down below.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right-hand of the stadium, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval. Matthias wondered what the Bulgarian team's mascot would be, he was certain the Irish team would use leprechauns because _leprechauns_ , come on. A hundred beautiful women with golden hair glided out onto the field and Matthias instantly felt attracted to them.

He wondered what made their skin shine so bright under the moon-light like that, or what made their golden locks of hair fly behind them like this was some shampoo commercial on high definition. By the time the music faded to begin, Johann had clapped his hands over Matthias' ears. "What are you doing?!" Matthias shouted in fury, he tried to pry off Johann's hands off him.

"Those are veela's, Matt, nasty creatures that try to seduce men" explained the older Braun.

"That's crazy! I mean look at them, they're the most gorgeous things to ever exist on ea–" Matthias' mouth dropped when the perfect features of the veela women turned very similar into that of a bird; a hideous bird at that. Their faces elongated into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings burst from their shoulders. Matthias tried to keep an open mind on how other magical creatures looked, but this is just horrifying.

When the music finally stopped, the stadium was filled with angry yells from its audience. Matthias had even heard Hendrik shouting for an encore, his Irish green hat lay forgotten on the floor. A couple of seats above them, Matthias could see the Weasley's trying to pry Ron off the ledge.

As Ludo Bagman introduced the Irish National team's mascot Matthias turned around to quickly thank his brother for the save. It was then when he realized that Johann didn't look fazed by the veela's charms. "Then why weren't you affected?"

"Uh… about that…" Johann raised a finger to explain but avertedly avoided the question when a great green-and-gold comet came zooming down the stadium. It did one circuit around the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each speeding towards the goal posts found on opposite ends of the stadium. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field and connected the two balls of light.

The spectacle gathered unanimous gasps of awe from the audience, as though they were watching a fireworks display. The rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged to form a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from under it –

"Gold!" Johann yelled as he reached down to inspect the coins and quickly pocketing them. Matthias had no need for the gold raining down on them so he kept watching the spectacle, the question he asked Johann flying off into his subconscious. Upon further inspection of the shamrock, Matthias realized that it was actually composed of thousands of tiny bearded white men with red vests. Each of them carrying a lamp of gold or green.

"Leprechauns!" Matthias exclaimed this time, urging his brother to look at them, but alas the older wizard was too busy grabbing all the gold he can get. The great shamrock dissolved and the leprechauns drifted down onto the field opposite the veela.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome – the Bulgarian National Quidditch team! I give you – Dimitrov!"

A scarlet-red clad figure riding a broomstick, shot out onto the field so fast that Matthias barely caught the moment Dimitrov had exited the entrance from below the field. The Bulgarian supporters went wild.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet speedster flew out from the benches. Matthias was prepared to catch this one now, who knew Omnioculars can be useful?

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Aaaaaaaaaaand – _Krum_!" yelled a rather ecstatic Bagman, Hendrik had also screamed Krum's name like he was one of his most avid fangirls. Talk about dignity lost forever.

Matthias focused his Omniocular towards Viktor Krum, he was thin, dark, and sallow-skinnned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. Matthias could hardly believe Krum was only four years older than him.

"Now that's something you could fall for," Johann purred from the side, biting his lips softly while he spied Krum in his Omniocular.

Matthias turned to face his brother, the pieces of why Johann wasn't affected by the veela's is because, "Johann… are yo –"

"And now, please greet – the Irish National Quidditch Team!" shouted Bagman "Presenting – Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Muller! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaaaaaaand – _Lynch_!"

Seven green blurs swept through the field, Matthias had almost threw his Omniocular at Bagman's terrible timing. He was about to make a point to his brother and now he's starting the blasted match.

The referee, Hasan Mostafa, mounted his broomstick and with one powerful kick, the crate burst open. Four balls went soaring up into the air: the scarlet four-faced Quaffle, two black Bludgers, and the most important ball of the game, the minuscule Golden Snitch.

"Theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

Matthias was overwhelmed with how Quidditch of the International level was tiers above that of Inter-house Quidditch. He could barely keep up with who has the Quaffle anymore because of the split second passes and steals. Now he wished they sold Binoculars for this because let's face it, the Omnioculars are only useful for a few seconds. The speed of the players was incredible – Matthias jaw was open the entire time he watched as the Chasers threw the Quaffle to and fro another player. It was so fast that Bagman could only say their names. Matthias blindly patted the small buttons on top of the Omnioculars and pressed the play-by-play button. The slow motion play was not as jaw-dropping as the real thing but it was helpful for catching the quick second flybys. A glittering purple lettering appeared across the lenses as three Irish Chasers zoomed closely together, _HAWKSHEAD ATTACKING FORMATION_ , it said as Troy flew in the center, slightly ahead of Mullet and Moran, to bear down upon the Bulgarians.

 _PORKSKOFF PLOY_ flashed next, as Troy darted upward with the Quaffle, drawing away the Bulgarian chaser Ivanova and dropping the Quaffle to Moran. Matthias pressed the normal play again and found that Troy had the Quaffle securely under his arms and, and, SCORES.

"Ten zero to Ireland!" roared Bagman.

Matthias grabbed his brother's Ireland flag and waved it mad in the air while Troy did a lap of honor around the field. To his left, Malfoy had thrown a gold coin in annoyance to the ground. Matthias is in the lead in their bet.

Within the next ten minutes, Ireland has scored twice, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from their supporters. Matthias had somehow found himself being so immensely immersed in the game that he began shouting side-by-side with Hendrik whenever Ireland scores and Bulgaria maneuvers their way out of a foul.

The Bulgarian Beaters became more aggressive as well, whacking their Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers. Matthias couldn't say it was a bad tactic, because it was working and the Irish team were forced to scatter multiple times. Then Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodged the Keeper Ryan; and scored Bulgaria's first goal.

Draco jumped from his seat in celebration. The veela's had begun dancing as well in triumph. Matthias didn't need Johann to cover his ears for him this time because there is no way is he living another minute thinking those things look like they're the most beautiful thing in world. Matthias ignored the veela and kept his focus on the game where Bulgaria is currently in possession.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova – oh I say!" roared Bagman.

One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers. It was so fast it looked as though they just jumped from airplanes without parachutes. Matthias focused his Omnioculars on them, tried locating the Snitch but couldn't find it. Pressing the play-by-play he scoured the area near the two Seekers and still haven't caught sight of its golden glint.

"It's time out!" yelled Bagman, making Matthias jump. He pressed the normal play and saw Lynch sprawled on the floor.

"What happened?" he asked Hendrik who was shaking a closed fist in the air, screaming profanities at Krum. Johann has also stepped beside them, not to curse Krum's feint but to compliment his daring act.

"What do you mean? Krum just did a Wronski defensive feint on Lynch and he fell for it!" Hendrik explained "It's a really dangerous seeker diversion and I'd call him a genius for performing it so flawlessly but LYNCH IS DOWN"

Matthias patted his father's back as he watched Krum circle above Lynch and the mediwizards on his Omnioculars. Zooming in on Krum's face, Matthias could see Krum taking advantage of the lack of interference to look for the Snitch.

Lynch finally got up to his feet, mounted his Firebolt again and kicked back into the air. His revival gave Ireland new heart, that when Mostafa blew the whistle, the Chasers were immediately into action with skill Matthias can never dream of being rivalled with.

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland pulled ahead ten more goals. They were ahead by one hundred and thirty points, and the game was starting to get dirtier. Bulgaria didn't even try passing fouls over the referees like last time.

Mullet butted heads with the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, when she tried to score a goal, and the Irish crowd roared in fit of rage. Mostafa blew the whistle and counted a penalty to Ireland. Johann and Matthias quickly backed away from Hendrik who discarded his Bulgarian scarf in disgrace.

"Mostafa takes Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing – excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring crowd "And –yes penalty to Ireland!"

The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air in a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now formed the words "HA, HA, HA!" The veela's on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again.

Matthias covered his own ears and Johann jumped over to cover Hendrik's, much like the entire Irish crowd did in succession. The referee wasn't saved from their charms however, Matthias saw Mostafa fly over in front of the dancing veela, and was acting very oddly. Amusing as it is, the game needs Mostafa.

"Someone knock back that EGYPTIAN'S SENSES BACK IN PLACE!" Hendrik shouted alongside Bagman's request to have Mostafa slapped awake.

A mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself and demanded that the veela's be escorted out of the stadium.

The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him motioning towards the leprechauns who had now tauntingly formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE!" Mostafa not having any of their crap, jabbed a finger in the air; clearly telling them to get flying again. When both refused he blew two short blasts on his whistle.

" _Two_ penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman, the Bulgarian crowd shouted in anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on their brooms… yes… there they go… and Troy takes the Quaffle…"

Play now reached a new level of ferocity, if Matthias had to describe it, it was like being in the eye of a blazing storm. Beaters of both sides were acting without mercy; their clubs swinging violently through the air to hit a Bludger or a human. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

" _Foul_!" roared all Irish supporters as one.

"Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman "Dimitrov skins Moran – deliberately flying to collide – and it's got to be another penalty – yes, there's the whistle!"

The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand that made a very rude sign towards the veela across the field. Johann whistled and Matthias shook his head in disgust. The veela's didn't see the gesture as something nice as well, and lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Johann cheered on the fighting while the ministry wizards tried to separate the veela's and leprechauns apart.

Up in the air, the game went on, with the Quaffle in Levski's – Dimitrov – Moran – Troy – Mullet – Ivanova – Moran again and –

"Scores!" Matthias yells along with Bagman and the rest of the Irish crowd, but that wasn't enough to drown out the shrieks of the veela and the Bulgarians furious roars. The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov –

The Irish Beater, Quigley, swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible towards Krum, who didn't duck quickly enough. The Bludger hit Krum square in the face resulting in a deafening groan from the crowd.

Hendrik was raising his arms up in the air in joy over Krum's karma but no time-out was called. Matthias could see why, Krum was practically still erect after that hit. Lynch went for a dive and everyone's attention shifted to the Irish Seeker.

"Dad! Lynch's found the snitch!" shouted Matthias. The crowd went wild. Lynch was backed by the supporting cheers of the Irish crowd, but Krum was flying steadily behind him and gaining.

"They're going to crash again!" Matthias called, standing on his toes to see lower into the field.

"No they aren't!" Hendrik called, his fingers crossed in hope.

"BUT LYNCH IS!" For the first time since the game started, Johann looked really concerned for the Irish. Lynch crashed unto the crowd again and was stormed by a hundred of veela's.

Krum, in his red robes shining with blood on his nose, was rising gently up in the air, his fist held high; a glint of gold in his hand.

The scoreboard finally flashed BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to realize what has happened. Then ever so slowly, the stadium rumbled into screams of delight from the Irish crowd.

Hendrik had thrown his hat in the air and pulled Johann into a dance, the latter wasn't too keen to go along with it and pulled himself off his father's grip. Matthias kneeled down on his knees, thanking the Irish for their greatness.

From his left, he caught Draco's eyes and smiled menacingly at the pure-blood. Draco didn't like that smile and stormed back into his seat with his arms folded in front of him. Matthias is _so_ not losing any gold tonight.

* * *

 **A/N** : This chapter has been heavily influenced by the Quidditch World Cup chapter from the book. And more Hufflepuffs woooo, I should really give them more screen time rather than these small dialogues. I shall give you JUSTICE HUFFLEPUFF'S JUST YOU WAIT (Just yoooou wait #Hamilton). And that's really all I have for you dear readers, you may move on. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Hugs and Kisses

Sushi out~


	6. The Night Says Die

_**CHAPTER 6: THE NIGHT SAYS DIE**_

* * *

Matthias relished in the idea that Draco Malfoy is _actually_ paying him gold right now. Oh, how Ron would love to see this. Matthias made a mental note to mention this to Gryffindors on a later date but for now, he'll enjoy this for himself. Slipping a total of sixty galleons worth of gold inside a pouch, Matthias triumphantly threw it in the air, jumped two steps down the stairs and caught again.

He sang raucously with Hendrik and the Irish crowd to mock Draco even more. Even Johann who was rooting for Bulgaria because of Krum joined them in their singing to spite the younger pure-blood. Draco obviously didn't appreciate it and almost barreled over to tackle Matthias but Lucius, who was lagging behind them, pulled him close, for what Matthias guessed was to scold him for gambling recklessly.

Before returning to camp, Matthias excused himself with Draco to meet the other Slytherins and take his winnings. Montague and the others who bet on Bulgaria were cursing Matthias, Derrick, and Warrington plenty before they separated ways. Draco was still pissed for losing, so Matthias opted to buy him something nice – a Krum figurine, which actually walks like him and says a few lines. Draco didn't seem to like it but pocketed it without as so much as a thank you.

When they returned to their tent, they passed by Lucius and Narcissa who looked equally tired as they disappeared in their quarters. Johann was sprawled on the sofa in the living room, talking animatedly with Hendrik about the match. Matthias pushed Johann's legs off the couch and sat beside him, the latter then raised his legs above Matthias lap to lock him in place. Draco had scolded Johann for raising his feet on their expensive couch while he was still wearing his muddy boots.

Johann being Johann ignored Draco and continued on with their debate on who the most valuable player of the game is, aside from the genius Krum of course. Matthias voted for Lynch because of his daring dives after the Snitch, while Hendrik voted for the Irish Chaser, Troy for the number of points he scored. Johann and Draco remained decided on Krum being the best player of the game.

The Malfoy's house-elf served them cups of hot cocoa while they played a game of Guts, a simple "My hand can beat your hand" bravado type of game, that's popular in Durmstrang. Being a beginner really means nothing in this game of luck and chance, but Johann wanted to pry some Galleon off the pure-blood, so of course he cheated during the card shuffle. After ten rounds, Johann has won a total of 35 Galleons, Draco 28, and Matthias 19.

Draco didn't like being robbed another bag of Galleons and called the game a sham only poor buggers would play and stormed off the living room. Only to come back minutes later accusing Johann of stealing something of his, to which the latter admitted on doing. While Draco insisted that Johann return what he stole, Lucius emerged from his chambers with Narcissa, excusing himself for a late night stroll. Narcissa came back five minutes later to give Draco his goodnight's kiss.

Matthias felt a pang of jealousy rise to his chest when the small gesture reminded him of his own mother. He misses those good night kisses. Idelina used to say it was a magic spell to ward off bad dreams and it may sound cheesy, but Matthias would do anything to bring back those nights.

Draco immediately wiped his forehead with a deep scowl the moment Narcissa disappeared to her chambers. Johann snickered and teased him for being such a _mother's boy_ once again sparking the animosity between them. Matthias didn't really have to do anything to settle their differences because Draco challenged Johann to a game of wizard chess. Hendrik retreated to bed shortly after Johann accepted the challenge.

Johann won all of his matches in a best out of three game against Draco, who turned red when he demanded a rematch. Matthias was afraid that Draco would kick them out of the tent if he lost another round and chided Johann to _kindly_ let the pure blood win. Despite not liking the idea, Johann actually let Draco win, who immediately bragged about his prowess in the sport.

Johann then thought it would be nice to pit him against Draco to get his own payback against Matthias telling him to willingly lose. Matthias already knew the end game without playing – two rounds in and Matthias hasn't won a single game against Draco. Draco only moves his pieces thrice before he called checkmate. Frustrated by how easy he went down, Matthias begged for another final game.

"Bishop to A4, take Pawn" Draco smirked, his black bishop moves to shatter Matthias' white rook. "Check" he finished, looking down at Matthias as if he's already won.

Matthias grits his teeth and terrifyingly scans the board. He had no other choice but to move, "King to D2"

Draco's eyes twinkled, leaning back on his chair before saying, "Rook to D4, check"

"King to E3" Matthias mumbled. Before his King can even move to safety, Draco calls his next move.

"Queen to F4" the black Queen slid one tile to the left, leaving Matthias' eyes to widen at the games current state. Johann applauded the match while laughing at the game's results. "Checkmate" finished Draco and the Queen animatedly swipes the crown off the white glass King; ending the game by a landslide.

Matthias let out a frustrated groan, grasping at his hair in agitation. He knows he's bad at chess when pitied against Johann but against Draco? He's reached a point of no return. "Again…" he mumbled.

"No one likes a sore loser, Matthias" Draco said in a drawl, his nose held high.

"Says the loser who lost three times against the con artist" Matthias snapped back.

Draco glowered at him, "At least I won once. You didn't even provide a challenge worth my time"

"You just enjoy making me feel bad because I took sixty galleons off your pockets" rebutted Matthias with a soft pout

Draco scoffed, "Sixty galleons is nothing over natural talent"

"Oh?" Johann mused "If it's natural talent for you, then, by God… I must be a genius!" Draco's mouth fell then laughed at Johann's claim. He would've said something if they all didn't hear a far off explosion echo from a distance.

"What was that?" Draco mused, standing from his seat to look out their tents window.

"An explosion" Matthias sarcastically said, Draco rolled his eyes at him. He might be kidding but Matthias felt anxious. The idea of Gareth having finally come for him constantly gnawed at the back of his mind.

That was when they all the screaming. Johann was the first to jump and dash outside. Matthias and Draco exchanged looks then ran after the older wizard to check the commotion outside. The instant Matthias drew back the tent's curtains, they were welcomed by the mass hysteria of people running towards their general direction screaming bloody murder. The sky had turned ash grey from the fire growing fiercely on the horizon.

"What is going on?!" Matthias shouted, but neither had the answer to his question. He wasn't sure if Draco was terrified with how stony hard his face while he watched a nearby tent dance in flames.

Johann was looking around frantically, a deep scowl on his face, before he pulled a fumbling wizard in his thirties close. " _Talk_ " he demanded in a dead serious tone

Matthias wasn't sure who the wizard was more terrified off, Johann or those chasing the crowd into the woods. Either way, the man yelled in terror "Death Eaters! They're heading this way!"

Johann's grip on the man loosened, the man fell on his back and quickly stood to sprint. Draco had begun screaming at the older Braun about what they're supposed to do while Matthias world swirled to slow down around him.

Death Eaters, here – in the most secure event the Ministry has planned for – terrorizing them for… for who? _Me_... Matthias thought.

He shook his head. Despite Gareth's promise, it would be wiser to catch him alone and then finish things between them rather than burning everything in sight and terrifying all these innocent people. Gareth could be in their ranks but he wasn't the first priority. They were after something else…

"Matthias!" Johann shook him back to reality "You have to go, now!"

Matthias ought to argue with him if only Draco didn't beat him to it. "No!" Draco growled. He pointed inside their tent and said, "My mother is still in there!"

Johann grabbed the blonde's arm and pushed him next to Matthias, urging them to run for cover in the forest. "You two need to get out of here–"

"–But my Mother!" protested Draco again.

"Will be fine," Johann insisted "She's a strong woman and she'd have my head if she found you dead on the floor, so I suggest you two to go. _Now._ "

"What about –" Draco tried again and Hendrik emerged from the tent with his wand raised.

He immediately stalked over towards Matthias and pulled him close. "Listen to me" he whispered urgently "no matter what happens, if you see him. _Run_. Understand? Do not even try to fight him, Matthias. You'll only lose. Do you understand me?"

Matthias knew well enough that he's not at par with Gareth the way he is now. He's weak and unskilled. He needs to know more… Spells that can counter Gareth. Digging his nails into his palm. Matthias nodded sternly

Seeing the silent obedience spark in Matthias eyes, Hendrik wrapped him in an embrace and urged him away. Draco still tried to make a point at Johann, who was already close to stupefying the annoying blonde.

Matthias caught his brother's eye and begrudgingly turned his head over to a group of tightly packed wizards in black cloaks marching slowly across the field. Matthias couldn't make what they were, but high above the coven are four struggling figures forced to contort into grotesque shapes. That alone was enough to unsettle him to run and tell him that they were the Death Eaters. With a decisive grunt, he grabs Draco's wrist and drags the other Slytherin towards the woods. Draco begrudgingly shook his hands off him and followed Matthias lead nonetheless.

The path towards the stadium was dark and ominous. It didn't have the green and red orbs lighting the way anymore, and they're practically running blind. Matthias had cast _Lumos_ along the way while keeping a cautious eye on all the shadows they passed blundered near the trees; crying children, wizards huddled together in confusion some of which were injured and not. If Gareth wasn't with the cloaked figures he would be damned if he was hiding as one of these refugees.

"We should just stay away from the crowd" Draco suggested. Matthias nodded in agreement and lead the way deeper into the forest. Having found a seemingly safe spot, Matthias sat down and extinguished his spell, allowing the fire in the distance to be their only light. Draco leaned on the tree beside them, silently watching the commotion from afar.

"There's nothing to be terrified about, Matthias" Draco suddenly said from within the silence.

Matthias looked at him confused before the latter pointed at his arms. Matthias gasped finally noticing that he's gone into 'mechanism 2' again. He roughly rubbed his hands on his arms before clapping his face. Draco was right, there wasn't anything to be afraid of. Gareth can't possibly find them here in the dark, but the fear of the Death Eaters remained and he found himself hugging himself once again. "What makes you say that?" he asked sarcastically "Is it the burning tents? Or, or, or – is it the floating bodies?"

"Don't be daft" Draco drawled "The Death Eaters have always been after Muggles, we're safe. Plus, I'm certain your uncle Gareth isn't around to kill you"

Matthias blinked, his breath leaving his lungs. Draco's words echoing in his mind, repeating itself over and over like a broken record. He looked up at the younger Slytherin and frowned deeply, "What do you mean by tha–"

Out of nowhere, just about a few feet away from them, someone yelled. Matthias was quickly on his feet with his wand raised. It glowed a faint green while Draco motioned for him to keep quiet.

"Oh this is stupid –" said a girl's voice " _lumos_!"

Her wand illuminated a narrow beam across the path, enough for Matthias to make out their faces. Hermoine stood there with her wand in front of her, Harry flanking beside her, and Ron who was sprawled on the ground.

"Tripped over a tree root" said Ron angrily, getting to his feet again.

Matthias lowered his wand and threw a look at Draco, whose eyes twinkled in malice. "Well, with feet that size, hard not to" Draco drawled again and Matthias mentally palmed himself.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine turned sharply towards them. Draco had now folded his arms, making him appear like he was watching the scene from the campsite through a gap in the trees. If only they weren't on the brink of death, Matthias would've applauded Draco's poker face.

"Fuck off, Malfoy" Ron spat angrily, obviously not in the mood.

"Language, Weasley," said Draco, his pale eyes glittering. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her_ spotted would you?"

He nodded at Hermoine, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, a flash of green momentarily lighting the trees around them. Matthias jumped and stepped close to Draco unconsciously. It made Matthias laugh. He had more chances of surviving alone than being protected by Draco _freaking_ Malfoy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermoine asked defiantly.

"They're after Muggles" Matthias informed them without sounding hostile.

Draco on the other hand had other plans. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair, Granger? Because if you do, hang around…" he chuckled "they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh." He nudged Matthias' arms who shook his head in disbelief at the pureblood; Hermoine is his friend and he wanted to punch Draco for that unwanted comment.

"Hermoine's a witch" Harry snarled

"Have it your way, Potter," said Draco, grinning maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" shouted Ron. Matthias tugged at Draco's sleeve silently telling him to stop now before Ron throws a punch and he gets a broken nose for breakfast.

"Never mind, Ron," said Hermoine quickly, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step towards Draco.

There came another huge bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they heard. It made several people nearby scream. Matthias simply flinched in surprise. Draco chuckled softly.

"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily to Matthias before turning his attention to Ron. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to – trying to rescue Muggles?" he asked rhetorically.

If only Harry and the others knew what he and Draco were told to do before they encountered each other in the woods.

"Where're _your_ parents" said Harry, his temper rising. Matthias saw Harry's eyes look at him for a moment, as if suspecting his parents to be with the Death Eaters. Well he isn't completely wrong. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Draco turned his face to Harry, still smiling. "Well… if they were, I wouldn't likely tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh come on," said Hermoine, with a disgusted look at Draco, "let's go find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head of yours down, Granger" sneered Draco as they left. He chuckled proudly before looking down at Matthias, "That makes up for the night doesn't it?"

"Whatever, you say Draco" Matthias hissed as he sat back down.

"What?" he echoed, "Is it because I called Granger a Mudblood?" Matthias didn't answer. "Oh, come on, you know she is one and you can't deny it. If those Death Eaters find them, she'd be dead within seconds."

"For the sake of everyone, let's hope you're wrong about that" Matthias mumbled

"Do you have a thing for _that_ mudblood?" Draco teased with a hint of disgust.

Matthias remained silent and Draco looked aghast. "By Merlin, Matthias… What would Daphne think if she found out you have hots for the bucked-tooth mudblood nerd too?"

Matthias growled "I don't like her in that way, Draco. She's my friend and you insulted her right in front of me. The Hufflepuffs I understand, the Ravenclaws too, sure. But Hermoine? She's helped me far more times than you ever have" he said, protecting Hermoine's honor "Do that again and I will seriously punch you in the face" he threatened the pure blood who didn't look all that concerned.

"Would your humble heart allow me to mess with her when you're not around?" inquired Draco. When Matthias continued to ignore him, he groaned and tried to justify his action "Sheesh, it's been a rough night, _everyone's_ had a rough night. I needed to let some steam out."

Matthias rolled his eyes. "You can do whatever you want, I'd pretend I don't care like always" he said "Just never joke about death, ever" He never thought the prospect of death would make him recall his mother's murder so quickly now. "That's where I draw the line."

Draco said nothing and dropped down on the opposite root Matthias was sitting on. He picked up a stick from the ground and began to draw mindlessly; Ron was on his knees, crying for Hermoine who hanged overhead a group of pointy hooded cloaked figure, and Potter being killed by the Death Eaters.

As much as this went against what they just talked to about earlier, Matthias can't deny Draco's underappreciated gifts for art. "As I was saying earlier" Matthias said to break the silence, Draco hummed to tell him that he was listening. "What did you mean when you said, Gareth not being around to kill me?"

Draco stopped sketching on the ground and threw the stick away, "Well you're obviously afraid of the guy, why else would you be unless he's out to kill you?"

Draco had a good point, but does one quickly assume that because they're afraid of someone it's because that someone wants them dead? "Afraid of him…" Matthias chuckled darkly "You could say that"

"And you're also quite defensive about him, so I assume you also want him dead?" Draco mused "But knowing you, you probably can't and that's why you're scared"

Matthias tightened his hold unto his wand. It's a long shot to ask, but Draco can't have worked that out on his own with very little facts to go on. He needed to know. "Did Lucius tell you that or did you hear it from him?"

"Heard" Draco answered right away, it was like he didn't even care about telling Matthias about it "they've talked you know. About you"

Matthias's eyes widened, "What do you mean… talked? You said you've never met him before!" he asked enraged.

"Yes," Draco drawled "and what I said stands. I've never met him, I shouldn't even have heard them talk. I'm not allowed anywhere near my Father's study. I just happened to overhear them that one time" he explained "I didn't even know he was related to you that closely until this morning when Father mentioned him"

"W- What did they talk about?" Matthias asked cautiously. If he can just find out something useful about Gareth aside from what he already knows, he might have the upper hand against him. He'd know when to expect him – when he'd finally see him again. When he can finally kill him.

"That it's not yet the time" Draco answered, his eyes staring sternly at Matthias "Like I said, not yet coming for you"

Matthias sighed in relief. Simply knowing Gareth wasn't around to pounce on him unsuspectingly lifted a lot of burden off his chest. He looked at Draco, who looked bored at moment, and laughed embarrassingly. Matthias is a little ashamed that he even doubted Draco for lying to him. They're both Slytherins for Merlin's sake, they're supposed to lie. "How come you didn't tell me this earlier?"

"For one," Draco started "you were already upset. Two, if father found out I was listening outside his study I'd never hear the end of it. And he might take away my magic rights in the manor" Matthias laughed and thanked Draco for his help. The latter merely shrugged at him like it was nothing.

His thoughts were cut short when an all too familiar green comet-like flare flew high up in the sky. Draco stood up and stepped over his root to get a better look at the green flare. It disappeared behind the thick formation of dead grey clouds that glowed an eerie green. From beneath the clouds, a colossal skull erupted from the depths, a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. It rose higher and higher into the heavens, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched on the black sky like a new constellation.

Matthias mouth dropped, eyes growing wider than it ever could, as he stared at the same omen he saw in the sky right after Idelina's death. "Not again…" he mumbled

Draco frowned at the sign in the sky he and caught Matthias eyes. Without the need to exchange words, they both sprinted to a run. Jumping over roots, dashing past people who have lagged behind, and ignoring children who have tripped over fat tree roots. Matthias badly wanted to help them up, but Draco was screaming bloody suicide at him. Some had begun Disapparating around them, and the amount of black swirls distracted Matthias from watching where he stepped and he fell down on a ditch.

He cried for Draco's help but the blonde was too far away to hear his pleas. Cursing his own luck, Matthias tried to haul his foot out of the hole and felt a shot of pain run up his spine. Matthias fell back cradling his broken leg, tears swelling from his eyes as he tried to check the damage. Lighting his wand, Matthias studied his foot that now stuck in a weird angle. He quickly looked around for anyone who could help but the crowd was already yards ahead of him, leaving him alone to fend for himself in the dark.

There was loud crunch behind him and Matthias stopped breathing. He would've cast out his _Lumos_ charm but whoever made that noise would surely have noticed him already. Another sound of dried leaves crunching under someone's shoes alerted Matthias, he pointed his wand in multiple directions looking for the person spying on him.

"Who's there?!" he shouted, the feeling of foreboding rising up to his chest. A brittle stick broke to his left and he immediately shined the path to see a man. Matthias eyes widened in horror "You –"

* * *

Draco kept running. Running as fast as his legs could drag him to Merlin knows where.

He knew it was selfish to leave Matthias back there, but there is _no_ way he'll die because _someone_ decided to trip and lag behind. The Death Mark had been shot in the sky and that was never a good sign. Not even when you're a pure-blood who's the least likely to die when you see the Mark. But everyone also knows that when the Death Mark appears in the sky, someone dies. It doesn't matter what blood you have, someone dies and Draco Malfoy did not want to be that person.

His lungs didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation and decided to give up on him. Draco felt his breathing grow cold and his legs grew heavy like lead. He began to slow and finally tripped on his own collapsing legs. He fell on the ground, rolling around, eating and breathing in dirt.

Draco moaned in disgrace while he pushed himself up to stand again and dusted himself off. His father will most certainly hear about being left alone like this, in the dark, with no one around to – Draco swallowed hard and forced himself to walk ahead, but it seemed like everyone running the same direction he was had now… disappeared. Draco paled and raised his wand, casting _Lumos_ as he looked around him, studying where he is and planning where to go next.

In the end, Draco decided to walk back to where he left Matthias. It was probably the wrong decision, but Johann would never forgive him if Matthias died on his watch. Johann maybe annoying, and in many ways is the most careless wizard Draco has ever met in his entire life next to Harry _freaking_ Potter, but the man is dangerous. Like his father said earlier, Johann is a skilled dark arts practitioner. His personality may say otherwise, but Draco has seen the extent of Johann's patience and he's not willing to be on the other end of that wand when that happens.

Sue him or whatever, Draco actually feels guilty for leaving Matthias behind. Matthias has always tolerated him in his antics and insults against _Potter_ and his golden band of fanatics, but he'd stayed with them. Even if they disagreed in a lot of things, Matthias remained loyal to his friends – to them. It's one of his defining qualities that it made Draco wonder why Mathias wasn't sorted in Hufflepuff instead, he's already friendly with their bunch after all. Then again… Matthias has been a great addition to the Slytherin house even if it isn't that obvious.

That being said if it was he who had fallen instead of Matthias, the latter wouldn't leave him behind like he did. Even if Matthias was scared about being killed by Gareth, something Draco was still curious about but didn't question any further, Matthias wouldn't leave him. Matthias would probably mock him while they were at it too, but Matthias would stay with him nonetheless. He didn't pry on Matthias vendetta against Gareth because it's his secret to share. Whatever their history is with the other, Draco didn't really mind much. As long as Matthias is alive when he gets back wherever it is he's left him.

He just hoped all those two years in Durmstrang was enough to keep Matthias alive and kicking for long. He knows that Matthias knows more than he lets on, Draco is more skilled than Matthias of course, but he's never seen the extent of the latter's magical prowess with how much Hogwarts is holding them all back. It's almost laughable. Still, he hoped Matthias was safe and silently waiting for him to come back.

Matthias does know that he'll come back for him right? Granted he told him that Gareth won't be here to kill him, it still isn't a guarantee that Gareth isn't _around_. The idea of Gareth finding Matthias first, scared him. And it would be his fault it that were the case.

Draco then saw six bright red flashes of light by the horizon, his eyes grew wide in hope of a search party and ran over to them. However, the blonde slowed to a stop when he felt as though one of those red lights was zooming towards him. Draco immediately dodged left and the spell hit a tree behind him, leaving a burning singe mark on the bark of wood.

Feeling his breath shake, Draco immediately hobbled to his feet and bolted. He certainly didn't want to know who sent that spell and, or, why. Footsteps trailed after him, creating sounds as if it ran for him. Draco felt his heart drop and beat faster than he's ever felt it before. Someone was trying to catch up to him, and they're gaining on him fast – damn this unhealthy legs of his. Quickly tuning his head to catch the face of whoever was behind him, he slipped down again, hitting his face on the floor after tripping on a stray tree root.

Draco groaned and willed himself to stand and run, but a hand had already grabbed his shoulder. Instincts taking over, he quickly rolled over and yelled " _Stupefy_!"

The figure who held him dodges it by a centimeter by edging left. The spells light gave Draco enough time to register Johann's horrified face. The pure-blood sighed heavily in relief and dropped his arms beside him, his hand still shaking in fear. "Don't scare the crap out of me like that!" he snarled.

"Scare the crap out of you?" echoed Johann, "You're the one who almost hit me square on the face with a stunning spell! Who do you think is the one scared shitless?"

Draco didn't answer, instead he chuckled grimly, masking his fear with proud bravado. "Would've been nice though, I'd finally get back at you."

"You'll get your chance, squints" he reached a hand out for Draco, who grabbed it to lift himself up. Johann looked around for their missing companion. "Where's Matthias?" he asked, a hint of fear mixed with his voice.

Draco grimaced, "Fell back… I didn't notice until I've run about a two yards away" he lied.

"You left him?!" Johann bellowed, sliding his hair back in panic. "How – You're such – Where?"

"I – I don't know, I've been trying to retrace my steps" Draco mumbled, surprised by the look Johann had on his face right now. He's really worried.

Johann shot past him and waved his wand in the air, light blue wisps appearing in front of him. The wisp danced around looking for something before floating still and flying towards the direction Draco intended. Johann ran after it and subsequently, so did Draco. Like hell is he being left alone again.

Johann hasn't said a word while they traversed the forest, and it unnerved Draco. This proved the severity of the consequences of leaving Matthias behind. What if he actually is dea– No, Draco shook his head. If he thinks like that then surely it'll come true. The wisp finally stopped meters ahead of them, an unmoving body lay beneath it. Draco gasped.

"Matthias!" Johann was instantly down on his knees beside the unconscious Slytherin. The wisp's light was bright enough to illuminate Matthias face when Johann checked for a pulse. Draco saw his shoulders relax and he let out a relieved sigh, "Just knocked out"

"Good" Draco said through narrow eyes, "Then let's get out of here"

Johann wraps an arm securely under Matthias and grabs hold of Draco. Draco felt everything around him swirl to nothing but black when Johann spun around to Disapparate out of the grounds; leaving only a cracking sound that echoed into the night.

* * *

Draco should have been able to sleep once they returned to Malfoy Manor, but thoughts about Matthias not waking up ever again plagued his conscience.

Sure it was an exaggeration but Johann was fuming at him when Hendrik arrived and began blaming Draco if something permanent happened to the younger Braun. Lucius appeared not long after with a nurse from St. Mungo's to check on Matthias, his face indescribable. Draco is certain that it isn't worry, not over Matthias. Draco would understand if his father was worried for him, but he was fine. A few scratches and with dirt all over, but he was safe. Draco wondered if this had something to do with Gareth, he seemed like an uncontrollable factor.

Hendrik then escorted Lucius and the nurse inside the room where they settled Matthias in and refused to let both Draco and Johann in. Narcissa had opted both boys to bed, but neither faltered.

After a few minutes, Hendrik came out of the room, relief washing over his face.

"He'll be fine?" inquired Johann with hopeful eyes. Hendrik nodded and Draco felt himself lean back on the wall behind him. Johann stepped forward to check on his brother, but Hendrik kept him back.

"He needs rest" he said "and so do both of you–" Hendrik's nose wrinkled "maybe a bath as well. You two reek like animals in a pigsty"

Draco sniffed on his jacket and gagged. He needed a scrub down right now.

The next morning, Draco went to the dining hall as per routine. His mother, father, Hendrik, and Johann were there silently eating and reading the _Daily Prophet_ , which featured the attack in the World Cup and the blunders the Ministry did while keeping the panic contained. Then they had a civil discussion about last night, Hendrik asking mostly about where Lucius was and if he was part of those who attacked considering his history.

Ultimately his father refused his involvement with it, however Draco himself was unsure if he would want to believe that or not. Lucius however admits that it wasn't he who fired the Dark Mark into the sky. In fact seeing it up, in all its former glory, in the sky once again disturbed him and he hastily made his way back to their tent to protect his family. Johann then brought up what he'd overheard in the forest, the Ministry thought it was bloody _Harry Potter_ who conjured the mark

Draco laughed. Potter probably ran like a girl once he'd seen that up in the sky, or maybe not, Potter probably hasn't even seen that Mark before. After all, he was but an infant when the Dark Lord fell, and all signs of the mark disappeared as well as his followers. Still, the thought of Potter conjuring the Mark would be the day he'd accept that _Mudblood_ know-it-all as someone respectable or be friendly with those stupid red-headed Weaslets.

Draco and Johann excused themselves right after to check on Matthias, who was still asleep when they arrived. He was entangled in his bed covers like nothing bad happened to them last night. Draco felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, feeling as though everything was going to be fine after all.

Matthias woke up not long after. His eyes scanning his unfamiliar surroundings before he noticed their presence in the room. Matthias merely blinked up at Johann before turning his attention to him, the older Slytherin laughed. "I didn't know you had a habit of watching me sleep, Draco" he said groggily "I'm flattered, really"

Draco blinked in surprise. Matthias looked at him like he couldn't remember the events of last night. He'd left him to die to save his own pure-blooded skin, isn't Matthias a little bit upset about that? "In your dreams, Matthias" Draco sneered anyway, he can't let his face falter "Who'd like to watch you sleep when you wake up like that?"

Matthias stretched out his limbs and mewled relaxingly, posing seductively for Draco after it all. "Say that again, dear?"

Draco flushed a little before Johann saved him from the embarrassment. The older wizard threw a pillow directly at Matthias face, who laughed underneath it. "Stop flirting" he scolded "it's ten in bloody morning" Johann frowned, his face morphing from amused to serious, "Don't you remember anything from last night?"

Matthias pulled the pillow to his lap. Draco saw Matthias glance over to his leg, looking conflicted. "I remember the Death Eaters" he said "the Mark, and then Draco and I ran and he –" Draco quickly looked away, as Matthias sent him a blank stare "You left me back there"

"It's not like I did it on purpose," he argued "I came back for you anyway"

"You kept running!" Matthias said outraged "I broke my leg!"

"Broke your leg?" Johann raised a brow at him "We found you unconscious and without any injuries"

Matthias' eyes widened in alarm and shook his hands dismissively, "Did I say that? I didn't really mean break, _break_ my leg. It was a figure of speech of losing my footing" he laughed anxiously. Draco and Johann stared at him disbelievingly.

"Matthias," Johann ushered in a low voice "what happened last night?"

Matthias shuffled under the sheets, looking as though he didn't want to reveal anything he saw or experienced. The older Slytherin glanced at Johann who remained insistent that he figure out what. With a sigh, Matthias mumbled "He was there. I saw him, Johann. I saw Gareth"

Just when Draco thought the atmosphere can't get any colder than this, Johann grabbed Matthias by his shoulders and shook him, "Saw him?! Then how are you –"

"I don't know!" Matthias shouted, abruptly ending the conversation. Draco noticed he was shaking. "I don't know… I tried to run from him but… he hit me first. And the next I know I'm here with a fixed leg" he said moving the said leg he broke the night before.

Johann inhaled, "I'm going to tell father" the older wizard turned to Draco and said "Keep an eye on him" before leaving.

Draco rolled his eyes, how dare Johann order him around in _his_ house? Isn't he aware of guest courtesy? He's nothing but a guest in this house. Draco looked over to Matthias who gripped the sheets in thought. His eyes were covered by his hair so Draco can't tell what he was thinking about. When Draco opened his mouth to start conversation, Matthias turned him down

"I don't want to talk about it" the brunette said

* * *

 **A/N** : Another chapter that went very differently from the original.

We get to see Draco's POV after Matthias'; and it's one of the hardest things I ever wrote for this series. I had to revised a couple of times because I'm afraid of getting Malfoy's thoughts wrong. I was content with it but then J.K's words haunted me like its some poltergeist **_"Draco Malfoy, whatever he looks like, is not a nice man"_** LIKE mighty J.K I hope I gave your character justice. I love Felton, I really do, but he and Draco are two different people. I needed to make Draco the spoiled brat that has moral ambiguity. He's fine with leaving friends behind if it would save himself. However, I also badly needed to give him some redeemable trait. I needed him to care just a little. That was enough. Slytherin is all about fraternity after all, but I can't make him too caring nor care about them first before himself. That's why he ran ahead and left Matthias behind, only to return because he was concerned what would Johann do to him if Matthias was hurt. And even if he isn't a "nice man" Draco's still human and feels guilty. Yes. Also Draco knowing about Lucius' plans and knowing nothing about the attack but had his suspicions is just me giving him the benefit of the doubt. Plus I doubt Lucius would include Draco in the plan of the Voldemort rising this early on.

Anyway! Enough from me. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. I'll see you all next chapter~ SUSHI OUT


	7. Goin' Back to Hogwarts

_**CHAPTER 7: GOIN' BACK TO HOGWARTS**_

* * *

Mornings are usually the best thing in life for Matthias. It's the start a new day, it's when you eat breakfast, it's always cold, and no one judges you for having too much hot chocolate. Today, however, was very different.

Right after Matthias refused Draco's initiative to talk about last night, the pure-blood left the room in a low huff. Matthias felt bad for pushing him away, but he needed to be alone right now. He'll apologize after he gets his bearings over last night first, then he'll decide whether to tell them or not.

" _You!" Matthias hissed, his wand pointed directly at Gareth's face. Matthias lay frozen in his spot, terrified on what to do. He wasn't supposed to be here..._

 _Gareth stood with his hands confidently crossed on his back. He has the same brown hair as Matthias, slicked back to form a lump above his forehead, and sported a neatly trimmed short box beard that made him look like a sane and respectable pure-blood; but Matthias knew differently. Hidden behind that perfectly mastered mask of elegance is the monster that murdered his own wife and attempted to kill his own son._

 _The way Gareth looked down on him as a caring father would, frustrated Matthias. He should_ never _look at him like that, not with those eyes betraying the sentiments. Gareth's eyes sparked with unsaid glee, but he didn't do anything. It made Matthias anxious beyond words, what is Gareth planning?_

"It's not yet time" _Draco's voice echoed in his head._

 _If it wasn't time… then why is he here? Why is he –_

 _Gareth stepped closer and Matthias cast a spell on instinct. Gareth blocked it with ease, further proving their differences in magical strength. Matthias cursed the fates. He promised Hendrik to run if he ever sees Gareth and now here is, completely at the latter's mercy. The closer Gareth came, the harder Matthias tried to haul himself away from him while throwing futile spells at him._

 _Gareth then stomped his foot down on Matthias broken leg and the latter screamed, dropping his wand in agony. Matthias whimpered, gritting his teeth, while tears fell from his eyes._

" _You've grown since last I saw you, son" Gareth purred, placing a hand on Matthias' face. Matthias inched his head away from the other man's touch, glaring at him through the tears._

" _You look a lot like your mother now" Gareth chuckled "Do you remember the night I killed her?" he asked as though feeling nostalgic. Matthias wanted to spit on that_ face _. Gareth laughed "You had the same expression back then – terrified but vengeful. How I missed those eyes, my son"_

"STOP _CALLING ME THAT!" Matthias screamed amidst his trembling. Gareth grinned, grinding his foot harder on Matthias leg, urging the younger to scream. "If you're going to kill me…" he mumbled "then just do it, you sadistic fuck"_

 _Gareth clicked his tongue, "Don't be like that, son. Has brother, dearest, not taught you manners? What about Idelina? Didn't she teach you never to curse in front of your_ father _?_ Crucio!"

 _Without his wand, all Matthias could do was scream. Scream louder than he had ever screamed in his life. Matthias wondered if anyone can hear him… it didn't matter who… he needed someone to hear him… Matthias turned, feeling his bones crack and his muscles burn, while white-hot knives pierced every inch of his skin, his head inching to burst. It was pain beyond anything._

 _Gareth remained laughing, savoring his melodious screams. The moment all the pain stopped, Matthias curled within himself, shuddering helplessly under his father's mercy. His consciousness already on the brink of fading._

" _I would_ really _like to kill you, son. But…" Gareth whispered "My colleague is very keen on keeping you alive. Says you could be useful to someone the world needs again. I've always known you would grow to be strong, but as you are now, you're nothing to me or him. I'd like you to help us. Would you do that for your father, hm?"_

 _Matthias glared at him, unable to move a single muscle in his body because of the throbbing pain. There is no way in hell he's going to – "Find him and make me proud"_

The sound of breaking glass and Draco yelling in surprise snapped Matthias out of his bubble. He looked over to the head desk on his left and saw broken pieces of what used to be a vase right beside his wand, which was vibrating from a recent power surge. Draco threw his arms in the air in disbelief and walked out of the room again, screaming for an elf to clean up the bloody mess.

Matthias stared befuddled at the broken vase whilst an elf hastily picked up the pieces and another wiped the desk clean. One of the elf's handed Matthias his wand back and all he could do was stare at it dumfounded. Matthias knows his wands capability, but it has never released his anger like this. He's always been able to control it, but now… it had been too much. His wand decided to ease some of his anger for him. While the feeling lingered, it wasn't as blinding and it became manageable. It actually made Matthias feel a whole lot calmer.

He can't allow anger and his thirst for revenge to drive him. That's what Gareth would want, and after last night that's the last thing Matthias wants to do. He'd seen what Gareth was capable off, and he did all of that while in control of his actions despite his need to kill his own son. As much as it pains Matthias to use Gareth as a role model, he needs to learn that discipline. To control his feelings and hone it to become the weapon that takes Gareth's life in the end. But how to train and teach himself remains to be the problem. Johann will definitely not teach him anything. Draco might, but he doubts the pure-blood knows as much as he claims to. And even if he were to study on his own, Matthias' not going to risk being found out and killing himself by accident.

He sighed, he'll figure that out in due time.

Now, the next problem was – Gareth's request, which left him confused and conflicted. Obviously he won't do anything that monster says nor make him proud, but Matthias was cursing himself for being curious about it. He chuckled darkly. Despite being missing from his entire life, Gareth knew how to get into his head. The request was too vague for Matthias to begin with. All Gareth said was to make him proud and find a… _him_?

"He broke a vase!" Draco's voice came from the hallway "Do you know how much that costs?!"

"Nothing I can't pay in a week, Draco" Johann said whilst Draco fumed over the vase being one of his mother's favorite. The door burst open and Matthias looked at them with a faint smile on his face. Both wizards gawked at him, surprised, upon entry.

"Are you still feeling sorry for yourself or am I allowed to kick you out of that bed for breakfast now?" Draco impatiently asked.

Matthias moved out of bed and walked over to them. "I'm fine, now" he said "Thank you for letting me have some time alone, Draco. I didn't know you had it in you"

Draco looked away dismissively, "Well it's no use prying if you're not going to tell me anyway. I just wish you'd stop being all secretive about this. I _am_ the one who told you about Gareth in the first place" he shrugged "The least you could do is let me in on this"

Matthias turned to Johann, who had his brows furrowed confusedly at Draco. He smiled at his brother and firmly said, "I'll explain later, alright?" Johann blinked, surprised by Matthias' sudden upbeat attitude. "But you have to promise never to tell Hendrik" Matthias added and Johann reluctantly nodded. "Great. What's for breakfast? I'm starving here"

Directly after breakfast, Matthias, together with Johann and Draco, settled in the garden with warm cups of cocoa while he shared to them pieces of what happened last night. Matthias made sure not to mention enduring the Cruciatus Curse nor Gareth's sadism to avoid worrying them any further. He only mentioned Gareth's plans and his really vague request, which also confused them.

Draco assumed the colleague Gareth mentioned to be his father. After he'd overheard them talking before, Lucius seemed the most possible choice right now. But the reason as to why they needed Matthias was beyond him.

Matthias appreciated the help, even though this might mean he'd be wary of Lucius from now on. Draco shrugged it off and promised to tell him anything else he overhears if it concerned Gareth. Johann left not long after to fetch Matthias' luggage for their departure for Hogwarts tomorrow morning, something that had slipped off Matthias mind entirely.

Matthias insisted that he come back to Chelsea, but Johann argued that he'd be safer here. Even after they've established Gareth's visits in the manor, Johann was certain Gareth will not be stupid enough to visit Malfoy manor while Matthias was here. Johann also pointed out that Gareth was following orders and will most likely not disobey that.

Matthias remained anxious even with that logic in mind, so Draco thought it smart to distract him by forcing the former to help pack his luggage instead.

Left with no other choice, Matthias begrudgingly became Draco's personal house elf for the day. Tucking the pure-bloods clothes for him and stacking books over the other inside his trunk. After three hours of packing, Draco finally offered to do something fun, fly in brooms in the garden.

Draco corrected and instructed Matthias' weak flying technique for about an hour before he gave up on fixing it all together. The pure-blood then suggested performing seeking maneuvers they witnessed from the World Cup. Matthias thought it was a bad idea, but Draco persisted and grabbed the formers wand to drop it from a very high altitude.

Matthias dived after it, fearing that it will snap in half if it hits the ground. Fortunately for him, the Nimbus 1700 he was riding still had things going for it. He caught the wand a hundred meters off the ground and pulled up, only to hit a three blocking his path and Matthias fell on the ground in a loud thud.

Draco flew over, laughing his heart out in the air. He lands beside Matthias to help him up, commending his improvements in broom flying as he did. Even after all this trouble, Draco still wanted to practice Seeking. And after falling off his broom, Matthias merely watched Draco tail after the Snitch from the ground. Surprisingly enough, Matthias thought. Draco managed to keep his mind off Gareth with these nuisances.

While passing time in Draco's room after dinner, Matthias introduced him to another card game called UNO. To trick Draco into playing the Muggle game, Matthias introduced it as another famous game in Durmstrang.

Draco refused to play another game that requires gambling. That was until Johann arrived and masterfully forces him into playing after challenging the other's pride. Unfortunately for Johann, Draco wins their first round out of sheer luck. The pureblood bragged about it for minutes until they heard a loud shriek, as if crying for help, come from inside Johann's bag. Matthias recognized that sound and immediately unzipped Johann's bag, screaming bloody murder at his brother.

Khal immediately soared in the air, flying about the new room and exploring it. Draco screamed the moment the wyvern jumped out of the bag and ran out of his own room. Matthias had to fill Draco in about Khal and assured him that she's completely harmless. Draco peeks back inside the room only to find his expensive silk hangings ripped apart by Khal. Outraged, Draco storms back to scold the young wyvern, who held her head down in shame and ran for cover behind Matthias.

The night went on with them playing more variations of UNO and the miracle of Draco, slowly but steadily, becoming friends with Khal. The wyvern sat beside the pure-blood now, watching him drop cards against Johann and Matthias, occasionally looking over the blonde's hand to pick out the right card to make Johann cry.

* * *

The next morning, Johann and Draco woke up first and raced each other towards the dining hall for breakfast, while Khal closely followed after a groggy eyed Matthias. Narcissa looked revolted the moment she entered the room and saw Khal chasing a muffin in the air. She locked the wyvern outside of the manor, grumbling something about pets inside the manor.

After the rain fell, Khal's constant wailing forced Narcissa to let her in. The weather outside also forced her to ask Johann's assistance to escort them to King Cross station. Johann agreed to drive them to the station in his Impala, much to Narcissa's displeasure. Draco seemed to enjoy it for a while, until Johann blasted his awful taste in music from the stereo.

When they arrived in King Cross, the rain showed no signs of stopping. Narcissa visibly crunched her nose in irritation under a completely safe shed, while they unloaded the luggage off the boot. Khal watched them from inside the passenger's seat, mewling softly. Matthias had to assure her that he'd be sending goods from Hogwarts every week to calm her down, but it was Draco's present for her that seemed to do the job instead. Matthias actually felt a little jealous.

Draco and his mother then left ahead of him, giving Matthias some time alone with his brother, who now frowned in concern for him. Matthias elbowed Johann and smiled, "I'm going to be fine. Hogwart's the safest place I can be"

Johann laughed sarcastically, "Tell that to Harry Potter and his seemingly consistent fuck ups with Hogwarts every year. Ever since he arrived, it hasn't been the safest place has it?"

Matthias recalled the previous year and the stories he's heard from the others, and chuckled nervously. "It hasn't really" he admitted "but it's better there than anywhere else" Johann nodded in agreement with him.

"I still think you'd be safer with us but…" Johann sighed "we can't look after you. Not the same as Hogwarts can, and school is kind of mandatory. I'm still worried about this person he wants you to find. He could be in Hogwarts, and if he is –"

"I'm not going to do what Gareth wants Johann" Matthias assured him "I'll be careful. I promise"

Johann inhaled deeply, "Fine. But always be vigilant, alright! If you ever so much as think as you're in danger, send a letter. I'm sure Pallas would fly to Chelsea faster than a Muggle plane can"

Matthias nodded and Pallas chirped in understanding. "Got it, constant vigilance."

"Oh! And don't do anything stupid, even if doing something stupid seems _really_ tempting. Don't do it, alright?" Matthias tilted his head in confusion but didn't question it. Johann hugged him and Matthias waved back at him while he pushed his cart through the crowd.

Matthias rammed his cart through the brick wall leading to Platform 9 ¾ and phased through without problems. He appeared on the other side unscathed and is welcomed by the fog of the one and only red steam train of Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express remained docked on the railway, looking as stunning as Matthias remembered it. The gleaming scarlet engine of the express brought back memories of his first time in Hogwarts a year ago and how he wished he could live through that again. Things were much simpler then.

"Matthias! Over here!" an all too familiar voice called from inside the express. Matthias immediately followed the voice and as the smoke cleared, he was able to make out Theodore Nott from the crowd.

"Theodore!" Matthias beamed and doubled his efforts to push the cart Theodore's way "How've you been?" he asked with a grin.

Theodore jumped off the train and stared at Matthias' new barn owl "New owl?" Theodore asked, unconsciously ignoring the others question.

"Got him this week. His name's Pallas," Matthias leaned in close to Theodore and whispered "Draco doesn't like him. Tried to bite his fingers off the first time I sent a letter."

"All the more reason to keep him" Theodore laughed. Pallas chirped at the new acquaintance happily and fluttered his wings flamboyantly as a greeting.

The trains whistle blew, alerting all students to board the train. Matthias handed Pallas' cage over to Theodore and hauled his trunk inside the compartment. They closed the door from the outside and waited for the train to start moving. Matthias would've looked for Draco but was certain the pure-blood was already running around looking for Crabbe and Goyle. Then they would probably look around for Harry and his friends to torment them, a routine Draco never seems to fail to do every school year.

"So spill," Theodore started as he folded his arms relaxingly in front of him "How'd the World Cup go?"

Matthias flinched. The mere mention of the World Cup apparently was enough to bring back the memories of Gareth and their short lived encounter.

"Are you okay?" Theodore shook him back to earth, looking a little confused.

Matthias laughed, taking a mental note not to lose himself like that around Theodore. "Yeah, just a bit hungry. Anyway, the Cup was great –" He shared as much as he can about the Quidditch match and shared stories about the infamous Krum he's heard back from Durmstrang.

Theodore also inquired about the Mark and what happened during and after it. Matthias didn't really want to talk about that, but Theodore was keen on knowing, so he told him everything aside from Gareth. Gareth's identity and Matthias' plans of killing him is something Theodore should never know about. If Theodore did, Matthias is sure that he'd try to talk him out of it. After meeting Gareth once, Matthias decision cannot be changed. And he can't live through involving Theodore in it.

Fortunately, Theodore didn't seem to catch his distress about the Mark and changed the topic to stories about Draco. Theodore was hysterical when he heard about the UNO game and how lame Matthias is in wizarding chess. The only time Theodore stopped laughing was when Matthias mentioned Draco's encounter with Khal.

"Malfoy got to meet your Wyvern first?" Theodore gaped "I'm jealous. I helped you raise her through letters, I'm practically co-parent. Aren't I your best mate too?"

Matthias nudged Theodore's arm affectionately, "Aw come now, Theo. You know you're the only one for me –" Suddenly the compartment's door slid open, revealing a sour-looking Blaise Zabini sneering down at them.

"It's too early for you two to be flirting with one another," he scowled, flopping down on the empty seat opposite them.

"I know you don't have a love interest at the moment, Blaise. But there's no need to be all bitter about those who does" Matthias lectured as if he was any luckier than him.

"You're the one to talk," Blaise retaliated, "You've never even confessed to Daphne yet, and she's been talking to you all summer"

"What's got your knickers in a twist then?" interrupted Theodore, stopping Matthias successfully before he can pounce on Blaise. "It's as you said, it's too early for all this. We're barely even at Hogwarts yet"

Blaise sighed, holding his head down in frustration. "It's just that… My mother's getting married" Matthias and Theodore exchanged glances and nervously laughed at Blaise's recurring predicament.

"Congratulations" Theodore muttered "That's never been a problem for you before though"

"Yes, but this is different" Blaise scowled "Step-father has a cousin who's looking for a suitor for his daughter. And surprise, surprise, I fit his criteria all too well. He wants me to court his daughter when we meet in Hogwarts"

"Meet in Hogwarts?" Matthias and Theodore echoed at the same time.

"Is she a student in Hogwarts–?"

"– Do we know her?"

"No and no" Blaise answered, "She's from Beauxbatons"

Matthias has heard of Beauxbatons before from Hendrik. He held the school with such high regards because of their exceptional curriculum on charm work. He's also heard that Beauxbatons had a knack for beauty, manner, and elegance. "If your "fiancé" is from Beauxbatons, then she must be beautiful" Matthias hummed, "Oh Blaise! You must introduce her friends"

Blaise frowned, "She's not my fiancé yet. And are you sure you want to be scouting for other girls now that you have Daphne?"

"We're not together!" Matthias shouted in denial. Although he's not going to deny hoping for that anytime soon.

"How exactly are you going to court a girl from Beauxbatons, a wizarding school in France, here in Hogwarts, which if you didn't notice, is all the way over in England?" Theodore asked.

Blaise shrugged, also unsure of it himself. "They say there's going to be an event hosted by Hogwarts this year. They wouldn't say what, but two other schools are coming over to participate. Beauxbatons' part of it and she's most likely to be one of the students being brought here. I'd have to court her, mother's wishes."

"Can't you say no?" Matthias asked, "I mean this is your life we're talking about… love can be… a hard topic to discuss"

"Or feel in this matter" added Theodore.

"Their family is rich, if I can pull this off, which I'm sure I can, we'd get double the gold mother originally aimed to get from step-father" Blaise explained. "Doesn't mean I'm alright with the arrangement though" he groaned and buried his head in his hands.

Around midday, the Trolley Lady stopped to their compartment and offered sweets. They responded by buying a couple of Cauldron Cakes and a butt load of candy. While Matthias was busy gnawing on a Red Vine, he felt something bulky on his jacket pocket and pulled out a box of UNO cards. Blaise glared at him, already assuming it to be of Muggle origin. Matthias immediately defended himself, blaming Johann as he did when Blaise pointed an accusing hand at him.

Theodore grabbed the box from him in interest and then read the rules, having heard of the game from Matthias earlier. He then pushed Blaise to play a round with them. Blaise fumed silently, trying to calm himself and not get pissed this early in the school year.

"I'll stop if you play one round" bargained Theodore, his eyes scheming.

Blaise raised a skeptic brow at him, then glanced at Matthias who shrugged indefinitely. With a sigh, Blaise yielded "Fine... One round. Then we stop this forever. Might as well burn the thing like Matthias' old Game Boy"

Theodore threw a fist in the air while Matthias' mouth dropped in both awe for Theodore's skill, and offense for Blaise mentioning his old toy.

Matthias distributed the cards and laid down the rest in the middle. He explained to rules as quick and as simple as he can for Blaise then commenced the game. Matthias went first as he was the youngest, followed by Blaise, and then Theodore.

The game went smoothly for the first four turns, until Blaise ran out of cards to pair with the card played in the middle. He had no choice but to keep drawing cards until he can find a match. Six cards in and he still hasn't found one, "This game is utterly bull…" he grunted.

Theodore didn't even try to mask his amusement, this game is nowhere near shit the way it's going. "Keep drawing Blaise, you'll get it soon" he taunted.

Matthias stared in worry at the growing number of cards in Blaise's hand, then to his – currently at twelve, and to Theodore, who had two cards. "You're the one to talk, you're _this_ close to winning" spat Blaise as he drew one last card. His eyes widened at the card, grinning hideously at Theodore.

Matthias shook his head slowly, unbelieving. Theodore's mouth fell in realization and glared at Blaise "Don't you dare…"

"I dare Nott. I _soooo_ dare" Blaise dramatically dropped the Draw Four Wild card into the pile and said "Green"

Theodore shouted and cursed Blaise's entire being. "TWO CARDS!" he exclaimed exasperatedly "Two cards away from beating both of you!" he mumbled while taking four cards and begrudgingly proceeded to draw more.

Blaise laughed at poor Theodore, until the latter finally picked up a reversal card. Blaise didn't even bother and carelessly threw a green seven card into the pile, "You said Draco won this game?"

Matthias nodded as he dropped a blue seven card in the middle. "Took us about an hour. Johann kept dropping the draw cards at him and you should have seen his face! I swear if Johann didn't run out of plus cards, Draco would've blown up."

"Wouldn't that be nice," Theodore said while dropping his card "we should have all of us play this game again"

"I have a better idea" Blaise said, dropping a block action card, skipping Matthias for Theodore's turn. "Why don't we make this game more of our style?"

"What do you mean?" Matthias asked

"It's a muggle game, and while it's fun–" Blaise jabbed a finger at Matthias who gasped after hearing those words come from his mouth "– don't quote me on that. This would eventually get boring, so why don't we make it a wizard's game?"

"Like how wizards have their own version of Black Jack?" Matthias recalled

"Midnight 21, yes" Blaise agreed. "But for the record, _we_ practicallyinvented Black Jack. Muggles copied _us_. What'd you say?"

"Sounds fun," Theodore nodded "If we manage to do it properly, we might get money off it"

Matthias laughed "Since when have you been in interested in business?"

Theodore shrugged "With an idea like this, we can sell it to a pranking store. Like a jinxed card game, kind of like Exploding Snap"

The game went on while they brainstormed over a magical game that rips off UNO. A solid concept has been built by the time Matthias yelled UNO. Blaise and Theodore conspired against him by dropping a reversal and a draw four card at him, but fate simply wasn't on their side. Matthias won the first round triumphantly and Blaise uncharacteristically demanded another round.

Blaise and Theodore showed no mercy towards him in the next round. Half an hour into it, Matthias currently has twenty cards on hand while Blaise has three and Theodore, five. "You two are abominations" Matthias hissed "I called both of you my friends!"

"That's what you get for winning last time" Theodore drops a reversal card, giving Blaise the chance to lower his cards by two. Rotation went on until Blaise no longer had any cards a hand.

"UNO!" Blaise dropped his final card unto the pile, stood up and paraded like he had just done the impossible. "Beat that, Braun. Half an hour over your hour and fifteen"

Matthias threw his cards in the middle and rolled his eyes, "Show off."

"One more, I need to win at least once" Theodore said as he gathered all the cards again and shuffled them into a neat pile; his hands slyly placing the cards he wanted to have in order. He smiled innocently at them and began distributing cards when Draco, flanked by Crabbe to his left and Goyle to his right, suddenly opened the door.

"Matt, I need to –" Draco paused. He looked down to their circle, a disgusted look in his eyes upon seeing the colorful set of cards.

"Johann's fault" Matthias said. Draco rolled his eyes as though unsurprised. The blonde's eyes trailed down at Theodore's hand and he whistled.

"Want to join?" Matthias asked innocently. "I can explain the rules to Crabbe and Goyle"

Draco scoffed, "After seeing Nott's hand, no, thank you"

Blaise drew two cards from the pile and dropped the one card unto the pile "Come on, just one game won't hurt. The more the merrier, right?" Goyle begun standing on his toes, trying to get a better grasp of the game but remained baffled. "See, even Goyle wants to play" Blaise said, pointing at the taller crony. "Just one, Draco. Then you can have Matthias."

Draco silently thought about it, looking over his shoulders to study Crabbe and Goyle's face, who both watched curiously at the game. "One game" Draco finally said and moved inside the small compartment, "Scoot over" Theodore moved and Draco sat down next to him. Matthias randomly picked cards from the untouched pile and gave seven each to the new players.

The game went on for only fifteen minutes with Crabbe being the miracle winner. Crabbe had stayed silent the whole game reluctantly dropping cards he didn't think would lead him to his crown and whispered UNO silently while Draco shouted at Theodore's foul play with a draw four card.

Mouth's dropped when it happened. Blaise was the first one to call cheating, and Theodore laughed inaudibly while gasping for air.

"Unbelievable" Draco sighed as he strolled out of the compartment looking aghast at Crabbe's win. "Who knew Crabbe is such a genius at this game?"

"I'm really not…" Crabbe mumbled from behind "Just beginner's luck"

"Beginner's luck," Matthias cackled as he followed the small group of Slytherin's down the hall to wherever Draco wanted to drag him to. "You call a fifteen minute win beginners luck? My first game lasted for two hours and I didn't even win."

Draco snorted, "I won in an hour but that beginners luck was nothing compared to yours." He turned his head towards Crabbe, looking impressively at him. "Congratulations, you're finally good at something."

Matthias knew that was more of an insult than a compliment, but Crabbed looked really happy having been complimented, so he didn't say anything. Goyle patted him congratulating on the back and followed stride.

"Draco, if this is about _him_ …" Matthias whispered, "Then shouldn't we be alone?"

"Not everything's about you, Matthias" Draco chided "This is about what's happening in Hogwarts. I'm sure Hendrik has told you about it"

Matthias shook his head "He doesn't really tell me anything work related"

Draco laughed as though mocking him, "Seriously? My father already told me about it months ago. I'm certain Zabini has also cued you in on it –" the pure blood suddenly paused upon hearing Neville's voice come from an open compartment. Draco's smile twisted maliciously.

"Not this early, Draco. Please. Can't this wait till opening rites?" begged the half-blood, but Draco already walked forward and leaned on the compartments frame.

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley" Draco sneered down at the Golden trio, interrupting Ron's story.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry coolly.

"Weasley… what is _that_?" said Draco, pointing at a small owl's cage. Underneath it dangled some moldy looking dress robe. Ron jumped to stuff them out of sight, but Draco was faster and seized the sleeve, pulling it out for everyone to see.

"Look at this!" said Draco in ecstasy, holding up Ron's clothes and showing Crabbe and Goyle, who guffawed stupidly, and Matthias who said nothing. He did however share confusion with Draco over it. "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean – they were fashionable in about eighteen ninety…"

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" said Ron, turning into the same shade as his dress robes as he snatched them back out of Draco's grip. Draco howled with derisive laughter; Crabbe and Goyle following his lead; Matthias shook his head in disbelief. He wished Draco didn't _only_ drag him out here for this, or at least have enough decency to not interrupt their talk for this.

"So…" Draco drawls "Are you going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know… you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won…"

Matthias' brows scrunched. "What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

" _Are you going to enter_?" Draco repeated like the answer was obvious "I suppose _you_ will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy" Hermoine said testily, over the top of her _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_ copy. A gleeful smile spread across Draco's pale face.

"Don't tell me you don't _know_?" he said delightedly. "You've got a father and a brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago… heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then again, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry… Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley… yes… they probably don't talk about important details around him"

Draco laughed once more, beckoning to Crabbe, Goyle, and Matthias to follow him, and left the Golden Trio alone. Matthias didn't follow after them right away. He needed to apologize for Draco first. With a heavy sigh he walked near the compartment and jumped when the sliding compartment door shut, hard. Matthias swore he heard the glass shatter.

"Ron!" Hermoine shouted reproachfully, she pulled out her wand and the shards flew back into a single pane and back into the door. Matthias stepped visibly near the door, just in time to see Ron squash a Cauldron Cake into a pulp.

"Matthias?" Hermoine said surprised, alerting Ron and Harry of another Slytherin in their presence.

"WHAT?!" Ron bellowed, "Came to finish what Malfoy started, huh?!" Matthias frowned at him, he was right to assume that Ron would forget what they talked about late last year. "Well come at it! I'm not afraid of you or that BASTARD!"

"Language, Ron!" reprimanded Hermoine.

Matthias smiled softly towards Hermoine, appreciating the gesture. Neville was shaking very visibly from farther inside the compartment beside Harry, who looked pretty calm. "I actually came up here to apologize for what he just did. To be fair, I was with him because he wanted to talk not to join him in pissing you off"

Ron straightened his posture and turned a light shade of pink in befuddlement, Hermoine tilted her head in confusion, and Harry turned his head to listen quietly. "I can't do anything to stop Draco when it comes to you three, but after the World Cup with 'Moine. I thought of something. Would you care to make a deal with me, Ron?"

"Why would I accept an offer from a _Slytherin_ like you?"

"Because I'm your friend, in case you've forgotten last year" Matthias reminded him "I'm here to make sure both sides of my friend circles don't fall apart because two of them decided to be idiots. So! I'm going to try and keep this to a minimum if you–" he pointed at Ron "–can keep your emotions in check whenever Draco antagonizes you"

The Gryffindor's all stared at him disbelievingly and offered no response. Ron had opened and closed his mouth several times, as if stopping himself from agreeing. "Whatever your decision is, I'll know. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a pure-blood to scold" Matthias turned to his heels and walked the same direction as Draco and his bodyguards headed to.

"Wait!" Ron called from behind "Do you at least know what he's going on about?"

Matthias stopped to look over his shoulder and shook his head, "Sorry. I'll tell you when I find out" The Slytherin then disappeared into the next trailer, storming all the way back to their compartment

* * *

 **A/N** : Another chapter revised after the revamp. The scenes that remained the same were mostly those inside the Express, but those in Malfoy Manor had been changed. I opted Matthias to have met Gareth early on to give more fire to his goal to kill him and yes, he's a sadistic fuck. His pride and love for Matthias are so misplaced I don't even know why I made Gareth like this. I love it anyway and it will be explored later in the series. Can you guess who Matthias has to find and help for someone the world needs again? Anyone who can guess gets free cookies from me! *throws the cookies in the air*

Also, the UNO game I just had to put in because my friends had a really fun time playing it the day I wrote this. And thank heavens, UNO was created in 1992 when GoF is set in 1994. So continuum wise it works. However! I also found out that UNO is an American-popular game so it wouldn't work in a European setting. I read about what game similar to UNO is popular in the UK and discovered Switch. I am not knowledgeable about it nor am I confident enough to write about it so I stayed with UNO. As for Midnight 21, the magical version of Black Jack, I first read of it in a time-travel HPFic that I can't find anymore. It wasn't called Midnight 21 (that was all me) and basically the cards that make up the game are, instead of shapes, magical monsters. If I find it I'll properly credit it so you guys can give it a read.

That's all for me. Thanks for being patient with me folks and have a very Merry Christmas/Holidays (if you don't celebrate Christmas). Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! See ya'll next chapter. SUSHI OUT!


	8. That One Tournament Where Someone Died

**_CHAPTER 8: THAT ONE TOURNAMENT WHERE SOMEONE DIED_**

* * *

"I stepped on a line?" Draco dubiously asked, a brow raised at Matthias who sat opposite him. The rain continued to drum on the roof overhead, filling the deadly silence that stretched in the compartment.

"Yes!" Matthias agreed, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation "I know that you're not exactly _alright_ with Harry's lot, but the least you can do is avoid doing that when I'm around"

"We've talked about this already" Draco sighed "and you said that as long as it isn't about death, I can do whatever I want"

"I remember it" Matthias hissed "But do you not have the decency to avoid ridiculing them while you're talking to me? You pulled me out to talk and when we're about to, you move to a side quest to piss Ron off and left me!"

"To be fair" Draco said with a roll of eyes, "You're the one who decided to stay and apologize in my behalf. Which, I don't remember asking you to do. The last thing I need to be is be _friends_ with Potter and his two pet losers because of you."

Matthias clicked his tongue. "Don't change the topic, Draco. You were talking to me, and yes, I agreed to turn a blind eye on your antagonizing antics towards them as long as it isn't about death, but it's rude to leave me hanging for something as foolish as that!"

Draco groaned, leaning down unto the backrest as the Express slowed to a stop. He mumbled something to himself and Crabbe, who sat beside him nodded. Matthias kept his eyes on the younger Slytherin, boring his eyes down at him. Draco caught his glare and his eye twitched in annoyance.

The pure blood stood defiantly and said "An opportunity arose that I couldn't let pass, you've been fine with this before too. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"You joked about Hermoine's death!" cried Matthias

"I talked to Weasley earlier, not your _mud-blood_ girlfriend" Draco hissed "Don't you and Weasley have bad blood? Why are you protecting a pathetic guy like him?"

Matthias held his tongue. The Slytherins don't know that he and Ron already cleaned the bad air between them last year. Matthias promised never to tell anyone of that night to protect Sirius, so he didn't. As for tolerating his bullying last year – "Doesn't mean I have to stand for what you're doing now" he glared at Draco "You stepped over 'alright' today and I'm not having it"

Draco's nose wrinkled frustratingly. Theodore stepped between them before Draco can take another step. "Alright, that's enough. What you two need is a compromise, don't you think so?" Draco and Matthias locked eyes, refusing to back down from the other, before nodding in mutual agreement.

"Okay… Uhm" Theodore started "Malfoy you can't ridicule Potter and his merry band of Lions if Matthias is within earshot" Theodore said.

"Unfair!" Draco rebutted "You know he's going to stick around me all the time if that were the case"

"Find a way around it" Theodore shut's his protest down, earning him a huff from the younger pure-blood, "but if it helps you sleep at night, I'll keep Matthias busy" He looked at Matthias who seemed pleased with Draco's limitations but disliked his limitation "And Matt, you can't reprimand Malfoy for anything he does that you haven't heard or seen for yourself. Understand?"

Matthias held Draco's stare before both of them nodded in agreement again. Draco moved to reach for his robes while his cronies flanked out of the compartment, ready to leave.

"What did you want to tell me earlier anyway?" Matthias mouthed, earning him a scoff from Draco.

"Too late to tell you now, you'll just have to wait like everyone else" Draco said "Crabbe, Goyle, let's go" he said commandingly then strode off.

Matthias frowned in thought. Draco mentioned that Blaise may have told them about it earlier, didn't he? He looked up at Blaise and remembered him mentioning something about an event being held in Hogwarts this year. He and Theodore didn't ask about that because they were more interested in Blaise's fiancé.

"Blaise," he called for his attention "you mentioned an event this year, didn't you?"

Blaise hummed in recall and nodded, "Yeah I did. Why'd you ask?"

"Draco might have pulled me out for that but he didn't really say anything because of Weasley's ghastly robes" Matthias shrugged.

"I'm as clueless as you are" Blaise admitted "All they told me was that it's organized by the Ministry and we're to expect visitors. I expected you to know"

Matthias chuckled, "Hendrik doesn't tell me anything work related"

"Since when did you call your father by his first name?" Theodore asked, picking up on the lack of respect Matthias previously had for him.

Matthias quickly looked at Theodore, alarmed. While Matthias still considered Hendrik to be his father rather than Gareth, he can't find it in himself to call him that anymore. The confrontation he had with Gareth affected the way Matthias saw his adoptive family. The times Gareth called him his son, dug itself into his mind. No matter how much he denied being his kin, Matthias' heart was telling him he can't run away from that. And that Hendrik, despite being the father-figure he's had for four years, he can't help but see him as nothing more but a blood relative that cared more. Hendrik can never be his father by blood. Oh, how Matthias wished things were like that instead.

"Ah, sorry. No, no, I don't" he apologized hastily, smiling softly as he did. "Johann and I tend to do that when we talk sarcastically about father. He rarely shares anything work related and it's kind of… getting on our nerves. You know?"

Theodore stared at him, as though studying him. Then he shook his head, "Seemed like something else"

Matthias laughed nervously, "I'm serious, Theo. I was just being sarcastic, now can we move. We don't want to be late for the feast"

Thankfully, Theodore dropped the conversation and didn't mention it again. Matthias watched him carefully as they walked side by side, reminding himself to be careful around Theodore now that the latter has expressed his curiosity. He's sure to mind Matthias' words and actions carefully now as well, to find a hole wherein he can back Matthias into a wall and finally force him to spill his secrets. That's always been Theodore's way. He keeps his plans close to his chest and waits for the right time to strike. It actually unnerved Matthias, knowing that Theodore might one day catch him unguarded and find out.

As the train doors opened, a loud rumble of thunder clapped overhead making girls scream in terror and boys stiffen under their robes in a feeble attempt to look masculine. Matthias stepped closer to Theodore, clinging unto the latter's arms; not giving a shit about his manliness and cursing the heavy downpour.

Matthias spotted Hagrid by the lake gathering first years for their ceremonial boat ride towards the castle. He felt a little sorry for them because of this weather. The lake didn't seem safe to venture today, but he doubts they were in any real danger. He followed the other's lead towards a dimly lit path where empty carriages stood waiting for students to file up in them.

As they closed in on them, Matthias' mouth fell in awe. In front of the carriages were horses, there was something reptilian about them too, so Matthias was unsure if it's correct to call them horses. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Matthias can't see its face completely but it resembled a dragon. Wings sprouted from each side — vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister, but it intrigued Matthias more. "What are they?" he asked

"What is what?" Blaise asked while he climbed to the carriage, pulling Theodore up behind him as he did.

Matthias climbed into the carriage with Theodore's help, who looked skeptically at him. "That" Matthias said while pointing at the reptilian horse.

Theodore and Blaise glanced at the empty space between the reigns and exchanged looks. "There's nothing there" Blaise declared "If this is some ploy to scare us, nice try Matthias. It's too weak even for you"

Matthias stared at them wide eyed, then back unto the skeletal horse "You're being serious? You can't see that? It's right in front of us!" He moved a hand to touch the horse to assure himself that he wasn't hallucinating. When he placed a firm hand on its back, the horse neighed and shook it wings out as if surprised by the sudden contact.

"You didn't hear that?!" Matthias quipped, still pointing at the empty space. Blaise looked at him like he was insane. Theodore's face was unreadable under his robes' hood.

"Has Braun finally lost his sanity?" came Davis' voice from behind the carriage. Following behind her is Daphne, who shivered under her robes and two Ravenclaws. She chuckled "About time"

Matthias' attention quickly shifted from the horses to the most annoying Slytherin he's ever met, Tracey Davis – pure-blood wannabee extraordinaire. "You can keep praying Davis, because I'm completely sane" he retorted with a grin.

Davis scoffed, crossing her arms as she did "Are you sure about that? You're seeing and hearing something all of us can't. Only madmen fit for St. Mungo's see hallucinations"

One of the Ravenclaws with black hair shook her head, "He probably hit his head somewhere" She turned to Theodore and asked "or is he always scaring ladies like this?"

Matthias glared at Theodore from under his hood, expecting his best mate to protect his honor despite not seeing it as well. "Probably too much sugar" he said with a forced smile "we had a lot earlier in the train"

Matthias sighed in defeat and dropped the subject, there was no point making them see it anyway. It was like it was only visible to him but not them… He glanced towards Daphne and caught her smiling at him. Matthias smiled back at her but was blushing furiously under his hood. He's suddenly grateful it was dark out and that it was raining because if Daphne caught it, he'd surely doom their friendship now.

Theodore kicked his leg and was grinning teasingly under his hood. Matthias rolled his eyes and looked away from the company he had, silently contemplating about two things – Daphne Greengrass and the seemingly invisible horses dragging their carriage towards the castle.

* * *

The instant the carriages stopped in front of the castle, everyone dashed up the magnificent staircase leading to the cavernous torch-lit entrance hall. Matthias shook his head like a wet dog, showering Blaise, who was standing closest to him, with it. Blaise groaned annoyingly and swat his robes at Matthias, who dodged and hit Davis' face instead. She shrieked in fury and painfully slapped Matthias and Blaise. Daphne chuckled softly from behind a loosely held fist and sent an apologetic look towards them before following suit behind her.

"God I hate her" Matthias moaned while he rubbed at his swollen cheek.

"You and me both" Blaise mumbled as he caressed his own aching face.

"So about what I saw earlier–" Matthias pressed in an attempt to change the subject.

"Drop it" Blaise interrupted him "There's nothing pulling those carriages. Never was, never will" He walked ahead to get into the Great Hall to get back on Davis.

Theodore, who was drying his hair from beside Matthias, said differently. "Don't worry, I can see them too."

"Wha – How – Really?" Matthias gaped "But you acted like you didn't see them"

"I've always seen them" he explained "Though I assumed everyone else did too until last year. It seemed weird to ask about them when no one else but a few of us can, so I kept quiet"

"We can see them" Matthias mumbled "but… they can't. Why?"

Theodore shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it has something we have in common, experience or likes. Something"

"Hagrid might know" Matthias suggested and Theodore shook his head.

"I may not hate him like Draco and the others do" Theodore scoffed "but there's no way I'm asking that bumbling oaf about those things. I doubt he knows about them either way"

"You think he can't see them?" Matthias asked

"If only we can see them, and almost everyone can't" Theodore mumbles "What's to say he can't as we–"

"–LOOK OUT!" a voice yelled and everyone dived out of the way.

Theodore looked up, baffled by the sudden dispersal of the crowd and screamed after cold water exploded on his head. He mumbles something incoherent under his breath and picks up the plastic remains of the popped water balloon on his head. He hurls it at Peeves, who was cackling loudly above them, while shouting profanities at the poltergeist. Peeves ignored the Slytherin while a mischievous glint flashed through his green eyes. Matthias pulled Theodore out of the way as Peeve's threw another barrage of water balloons.

It hits the unsuspecting new arrivals from the entrance, sending them in a fury of shock. One balloon hits Ron square on the face, he yells staggering sideways, and falls on Harry unceremoniously. Hermoine pulled out her wand at Peeves to get rid of him but someone's voice, far angrier than hers, echoed in the room "PEEVES!"

Everyone tensed up, even Peeves stopped laughing.

Deputy Headmistress and head of the Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall appeared from the doors of the Great Hall looking furiously up at the Poltergeist. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!" she shouted, pointing down to her feet angrily.

Theodore and Matthias quickly pushed through the crowd towards the Great Hall, afraid of staying behind to witness Peeve's punishment.

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast with simple yet elegant banners of the four houses of Hogwarts overhead. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in midair. The four long House tables were packed with chattering wet students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along a long table facing their pupils. Matthias and Theodore, walk past the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables to sit down with the rest of Slytherin on the far left of the Hall.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked Theodore and Matthias sat down with them in a squishy plop.

"Peeves. Water balloons." Theodore replied with a heavy frown

"I'm surprised you don't look like you just escaped the rain like we did" Matthias said as he studied Draco's clothes, which were as dry as summer.

"Magic, Matthias. Learn to use it" Draco said. Matthias took the pure-bloods advice and pulled out his wand. He casts a Drying charm on himself and Theodore.

"I hope they hurry with the sorting" Goyle mumbled from beside the Draco. "I'm starving… too" Crabbe, who sat beside Goyle, added.

"You two are always starving" Blaise groaned, his eyes glancing over to the staff table. Tiny Charms professor, Flitwick was sitting on a large pile of cushions beside Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher. Sprout was talking to Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy Department. On Professor Sinistra's other side, sat the sallow-faced, hook-nosed, greasy haired Potions master, Snape – head of the Slytherin House. McGonagall's chair was empty, then next to it, in the very middle of the table, sat Professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster. However another chair from the table remained empty – the Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Seems like our new Defense professor is late" he mouthed. Simultaneously, all fourth year Slytherins turned their attention to the empty spot in the long table up front.

"Maybe no one took the spot?" Pansy suggested as she combed her hair with her fingers.

"Impossible," Blaise rebutted "If no one took the spot then Snape should be sitting there. Someone took the job"

Matthias frowned, his minds gear already turning. The order Gareth gave him, already whispering at the back of his head. It made Matthias wonder if their new Defense professor is this person Gareth wanted him to find and supposedly help. That would be the most probable entry point for anyone who wants to infiltrate the school without raising alarms after all.

The doors of the Great Hall opened, halting Matthias' thoughts, and silence fell. Professor McGonagall led a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. If most of them were wet, the first years look like they drowned. Most of them shivered from the cold and the nerves. The gang laughed at Draco's comment over the new members of the Hogwarts family. Theodore rolled his eyes.

Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the ground and, on top of it, lay the infamous sorting hat. The first years stared with awe at it, while everyone quieted down, eyes fixed on the old hat as well. Then the hat shook awake, opened the long tear near the brim like a mouth and broke into a song:

 _A thousand years or more ago,_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards or renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _This Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaws, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favorites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

' _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!_

The Great Hall rang with applause. "That's not the song it sang last year" Matthias inquired while he clapped alongside the crowd.

"It changes songs every year" Theodore explained to him

"Probably because it doesn't have much to do" added Blaise lazily from Matthias' left.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a huge scroll of parchment that contained all the names of the first years arranged in alphabetical order. "When I call your name, you will put on this hat and sit on the stool…. Ackerley, Stewart!"

A boy walked forward, visibly trembling from head to toe. He picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool. "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the Hat instantaneously. Matthias applauded with the Ravenclaws to welcome their new member, eyes staring in thought at the empty stool.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted in cheering applause to welcome Baddock into the house. Matthias remained seated with Theodore but noticed that Draco has stood up to applaud the new Slytherin. Poor Baddock, Draco's already got his eyes on him.

As Baddock sat with the other Slytherin's in the farther end of the table, McGonagall kept on calling the first year's names to be sorted. Matthias begged the question "Now that I think about it," he mused "How did I look like up there when I was sorted last year?"

"Awkward" Blaise said, "You were taller than any of the first years and left out"

"Left out?" Matthias echoed

"Transfers or late enrollees aren't really a thing in Hogwarts. No one was expecting a new student to join the higher years" Blaise continued "Especially one from Durmstrang"

"Yeah," Matthias mumbled "almost everyone's told me that. Just wondering if I was shivering?"

"No" Pansy answered this time, "You looked rather calm about it. Confident even. Like you knew which house you're going to be put in."

Matthias blinked at the observation. He thought he was fidgeting around restlessly on that stool while he waited for the hat to decide on his house. "Did you expect to be in Slytherin?" Theodore joined in this time.

"I told you before didn't I? It was either Slytherin or Hufflepuff, but I probably wouldn't excel there as much as I do here" he admitted. "Plus!" Matthias exclaimed, pulling an unwilling Blaise and a perplexed Theodore into a tight hug around their necks and said "I'd never dream of being anywhere else than Slytherin. I love you guys!" In a whispering manner he added, "Let no one tell you otherwise."

He beamed at them and Blaise faked being blinded by his cheeriness. Theodore chuckled and asked him to bring down the brightness down a notch. Pansy squealed, turning to her right to whisper something to Bullstrode who then passed it to Daphne. Daphne blushed a little, quickly glancing at Matthias and Theodore

Matthias caught her perplexed looked and tilted his head. She giggled and dragged Davis into the girls little gossip circle. Matthias frowned, a little curious as to what the girls agreed to right now.

"Whitby, Kevin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat yelled and finally ended the sorting. McGonagall picks up the hat and stool to carry them away.

Dumbledore finally stands and smiles around at the students, his arms open them in warm welcome. "I have only two words to say to you," he said in a raspy voice " _Tuck in_ "

"Finally!" Goyle and Crabbe rejoiced, their eyes staring greedily at the empty golden platters that magically filled themselves with a variety of food choices. Each of them carefully chose their servings before loading them on their platters. Goyle and Crabbe just went ahead and stuffed their mouths silly before even filling their own platters, much to Draco's disgust who sat beside them.

The hall remained as festive as ever over the duration of the feast; there was laughter everywhere, sounds of clashing and clanging silverwares and goblets, and ghosts floating through tables scaring the crap out of first years that drowned out the heavy downpour of rain outside. Another clap of thunder shook the windows, and the stormy ceiling flashed, illuminating the golden plates as the remains of the first course vanished and were replaced, instantly, with puddings.

"What's that?" Matthias asked, pointing at a tart he has never seen before.

"Treacle tart" Theodore replied as he took two pieces, handing one to Matthias "They make the best ones here"

Matthias opened his mouth, beckoning Theodore to feed him the tart. Theodore laughed and reluctantly fed him a tart. Matthias thanked him while chewing on it, causing crumbs to fly over to Theodore. Bullstrode coughed like she choked on her pudding and pulled the girls close again. Matthias didn't notice Daphne staring deeply at both him and Theodore while the latter playfully flicked crumbs back at him. Matthias accidentally elbowed Blaise as he dodged the crumbs causing the latter to drop Chocolate gateau on his lap.

When the last pudding had been demolished, and the last crumbs faded on the plate, Professor Dumbledore got up to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased at once, the only sound left to be heard is the howling wind and the pouring rain.

"Now that we are fed and watered," Dumbledore said, smiling around at them. "I must ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees, Ever-Bashing Boomerangs, and… Temporarily-Permanent Blue Dye–" The fourth year Slytherin boys laughed menacingly in their small circle. Their little stunt last year that tormented Filch to remain blue for two whole days was remembered for all its beauty. Of course they weren't credited for it but that's the point. "– The full list compromises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

"And the list grows" Draco drawls, "One way or another Filch will have Zonko's running for their money in some other school."

"When has anyone ever read Filch's list?" Blaise groans.

Everyone else nodded in silent agreement, even the girls, to Matthias surprise. Either way, Matthias fought the urge to make that list grow ever further to spite the scornful, cat-loving caretaker.

"As ever, I would like to remind all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

" _What?!_ " Blaise gasped, his hands slamming the table in fury.

The other Slytherin Quidditch team players also banged their goblets on the table, demanding for an explanation. This year was supposed to be the time they take back the very _very_ —close win they had last season. Matthias forcefully dragged Blaise back down to his chair then glanced at Draco who looked awfully calm about this.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –"

But at that moment, a deafening rumble of thunder echoed through the halls and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a brown travelling cloak. Every head swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Pansy gasped in utter disbelief. She leaned forward and motioned everyone to move in, "That's Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody" she excitedly said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Mad-Eye?" Matthias echoed "That sounds like a name for horror stories"

"His face looks like it came from one too" Blaise informs them. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling giving them a moment to glimpse upon the man's facial features. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a larger chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that unsettled everyone and made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other large, round as a coin, the one that looked like its strapped securely around his head, is vivid electric blue. It was moving around ceaselessly, without blinking, and rolling up, down and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye – and then it rolled right over to the back of the man's head, so all they could see was the whiteness.

Matthias shuddered uncomfortably, Moody's appearance sent warning bells at the back of his mind ringing. The last time that happened Matthias found out about the truth of Gareth. Could he be the man Gareth tasked him to find? Moody certainly looked like a Death Eater with his menacing scowl and scarred face. Dumbledore wouldn't hire a Death Eater though would he?

"How did he get those scars?" Matthias asked vaguely.

"Probably from the years of capturing Death Eaters" Theodore mumbled while he watched Dumbledore shake Moody's hand and direct him to the remaining chair on the long table. "He's an Auror with a reputation of hunting death eaters for a living"

Matthias let out a soft sigh, missing Theodore's calculating gaze behind his neck. Of course Dumbledore wouldn't hire a Death Eater to be their new DADA Professor that would be absurd. An Auror however, like Mad-Eye Moody is more likely.

Draco laughed and drawled again "I pity his parents, only a monster could love a face like that. Perhaps, a _mudblood_ like Granger could?"

Matthias grabbed a fork and Theodore held his arm down. "Careful, Malfoy. The agreement we had earlier didn't say I can beat you up for that smart ass comment"

Draco faked shaking in fear "Granger's not here, nor is Potter and his traitor of a friend– I'm not breaking anything" he said then ignored Matthias all together. The older wizard felt a vein popping in his forehead, did Draco just bitch at him?

"He's provoking you" Theodore whispered to calm Matthias down. "I know" said Matthias behind clenched teeth and resumes to listening to Dumbledore.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody" said brightly into the silence, followed by an unusual silence from the students and the teachers; aside from Dumbledore and Hagrid who applauded for only a few seconds.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" came the voice of Fred Weasley from the Gryffindor's table. The entire school body erupted in laughter.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasely" Dumbledore said after an appreciative chuckle, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "Yes, perhaps another time…" mumbled Dumbledore, "The Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

"The Triwizard Tournament first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang" At the mention of his previous schools name, Matthias was instantly hooked at the sudden history class.

"A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took turns to host the tournament every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of stablishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"They are going to resurrect a murder tournament?" Blaise humored the group, who all chuckled sickly at the thought of dead champions. It actually made them wonder why they'd bring back such a tournament if it was discontinued before for its body count.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which had been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decide the time is ripe for another attempt."

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are, most worthy, to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money"

"Doesn't your father work for International Cooperation?" Goyle asked Matthias

"He does…" Matthias replied half-aware "but he doesn't tell me stuff unless it's important. And this is definitely _important_ " he hissed softly. Why didn't Hendrik mention this to him? Johann probably knew about it considering the warning he gave him earlier.

"I'm sure they fixed the death problem, right?" Blaise said "How else could they bring it back?"

"Doesn't make it any less dangerous" Theodore mumbled "I'm sure you want the fame and glory it promises"

"I'm not a Gryffindor, Nott. I'm after the galleons not the glorified fame" he informed them with an ambitious grin worthy of the Slytherin name. "Imagine if I win," he speculates "I don't have to court that Beauxbaton girl. I'd probably be richer than her by then."

"Court?" Pansy whispered intriguingly.

"Beauxbaton girl?" Davis also echoes, intrigued a man like Blaise would have a fiancé. Blaise ignored them, but the girls seemed too keen to learn about his suddenly existing love life and kept bothering him for answers. Matthias found it an oddly amusing sight.

"It's only a thousand galleons. It won't make you richer than anybody" Theodore said, breaking Blaise's dream bubble.

"He'll be richer than the Weasley's, that's for sure" Draco chides. Matthias growls at him.

"I bet that you" Draco drawls, looking down at Matthias as he did "and Zabini won't even survive the first challenge of the tournament" Draco scoffed

"What about you?" sneered Matthias, "I bet you won't even get chosen"

"There's only one champion per school, Braun. The chances of being chosen in the first place is slim, so why bother?" Draco replied "And I'm not interested in fame nor the galleons, I already have those."

"Can we –" Theodore interrupted the forming tension, "– all just calm down. Dumbledore wasn't finished."

Matthias is the first to back down, cursing the smirk that appeared on Draco's face. "If you and Draco actually listened, you'd know that there's an age restriction, seventeen or older _only_."

Blaise's mouth dropped and Matthias' eyes widened. Even if he didn't voice out his ambition to participate in the tournament, it didn't mean he won't try to get his name on the list of candidates. "WHY?!" both of them asked furiously.

Theodore finished his drink and calmly answered back, "Only students in their sixth and seventh year are capable of taking on tasks meant for the tournament. It's probably for the best too, lessen the chances of anyone dying"

Being reminded of the tournament's death toll shut down both Blaise and Matthias' dreams of ever joining the tournament. They caught each other's eyes for a minute as if forming a plan. Theodore frowned at them and mumbled, "Oh I know that look… There is no way Dumbledore would allow anyone to cheat their way into the tournament."

"I'd bet you 50 galleons the twins could successfully work around that" Blaise challenged, standing up from his seat and smugly stared down at Theodore.

"I'd bet back the same," Theodore accepted "Try, they would but succeed, they will not" They shook on it while Matthias sat between them in deep thought.

"But if there's an age restriction" mused Matthias "They'd use a spell to administer that and I don't think there's a spell that does just that"

"They could use magical runes" Blaise mused

"Runes that I study and might be able to re-write …" Matthias nods. He snaps as though he found a way around the restriction already "If I can do that, Blaise and I will have a chance to become champions!"

"Say your plan works and one of you gets chosen, what then?" Theodore asks, folding his arms frustratingly. He stares down at Matthias who had now grown pale at the look Theodore had.

"Uh… w-we win?" Matthias nervously replies. Blaise was too late to stop him from being sarcastic and palmed himself on the face.

"Or you get expelled for breaking and messing with the rules of a deadly tournament or worse –!" he exclaimed "You die a horrible death and be remembered for being the stupid Slytherin's who wanted the prize so badly instead of living" Theodore huffed and left their company.

Matthias had to silently watch him disappear from the crowd and beckoned Blaise for help. Blaise denied doing anything to upset Theodore and blamed everything unto him.

"Gone and upset your boyfriend now, Matthias" Draco said "Better hurry and make-up before he finds a new best mate and forgets about you."

Matthias shook his head in disbelief, quickly running up after Theodore. He didn't mean what he said like that. The tournament sounded fun but he wasn't really going to join it, not really. Matthias just liked the premise of being able to rewrite a rune set up by a wizard like Dumbledore.

* * *

 **A/N** : A chapter with very few revisions yet again. Mostly because this one is another heavily inspired chapter from the books, but hey I try to lessen that now and stick to being more original. And MOODY ARRIVES! I really love Crouch Jr (whoop spoilers -isitreally?-) I need more of him, plus he's David Tennant come on, how can you not love him? Anyway, that's all for me. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! See ya'll next chapter.

SUSHI OUT!


	9. Ferreting Over Green Grass

_**CHAPTER 9: FERRETING OVER GREEN GRASS**_

* * *

Theodore walked ahead of everyone else and headed straight for the dungeons. A prefect told him the password along the way after noticing him storm past everyone with a scowl on his face. Theodore would've thanked the prefect's understanding but didn't really feel like it right now. The walls of the Slytherin common room opened for him, greeting him with its glowing green, eerie elegance and silence. No one was inside yet and that was he needed right now.

Matthias and Blaise were being idiots again. The Triwizard Tournament has been proven through time and time again to be a _very_ deadly tournament that takes lives without mercy. Dumbledore made this clear very early in his speech. The number of deaths was even the sole reason it was discontinued.

It's supposed to be a competition that strengthens relations with two other wizarding schools, and challenge its student's magical prowess at the same. However, In Theodore's opinion the tournament is nothing more than a death sentence for its champions and fuel to feed a school's ego. A tournament to prove which wizarding school was superior among the rest. Isn't a tournament like this a violation of child laws or something as well? They're being asked to enter, in their own volition, a competition that risks their lives without permission from their guardians. And yet everyone thinks of this as nothing more than an obstacle they have to climb over to claim the fame and glory on the other side. Everyone seems to forget that countless people have died in this.

Theodore also knows that there _could_ be a way to move around that age limit the officials are setting up. Matthias is a smart enough to figure that out. He'll surely find a way around the age restriction if they were to use runes to keep under-aged participants out. He's also certain the Weasley twin's will produce something to either nullify or trick the spell. Whatever it maybe, Theodore is certain it'll fail either way. Dumbledore and the Ministry will never allow such foolishness to happen under their noses.

Matthias then burst through the door, running directly at him, with arms wide open ready to cling unto Theodore. He was tackled into his bed, trapped inside Matthias' embrace who was mumbling an apology on his back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that. I'm sorry, THEODORE! I swear I'm not really going to try and work around that age spell or whatever, I don't want to die! Not this early" Matthias said, burying his head deeper into Theodore's back. Theodore fought the urge to laugh when Matthias' hair tickled the back of his neck. He elbowed Matthias off, but the latter held on and continued begging. "You got to believe me Theodore. I really didn't mean any of that! I just thought it'd be a good change of pace. You know, have a Slytherin be a champion for once. Prove to everyone that this House isn't as bad as they think! And did I mention I don't want to die? Not until I date Daphne or at least not before I confess to her. Please stop being mad, Theo. Please, Theodore! I'M SORRY!" Matthias said without pausing for air. It actually impressed Theodore, but such words won't make him give in this early.

Matthias' apology fell on deaf ears and Theodore finally pushed the younger Slytherin off of him. Matthias tried to cling back, but Theodore closed his hangings. He could hear Matthias whimpering on the other side of the hangings like a sad puppy, waiting for him to open them and forgive him but Theodore can't let himself be swayed by pity. He knows just how easily Matthias can utter an apology but not mean it. Most people read a person's eyes to tell whether they are lying or not, but for Matthias, you have to look at his smile. This isn't always the case however, so Theodore can't rely on that right now.

He does think that Matthias is sincere about his apology this time around. There was no hint of a lie in his tone either, but Theodore can't forgive that quickly. He needed Matthias to understand the consequences of joining the tournament and let that sink in. Blaise isn't too much a problem. The pure-blood will forget about this as quickly as he dreamed about it, but Matthias will not. Matthias may not be overly ambitious, but once he sets his mind unto something he won't give up over it. No matter the obstacles or consequences. And if Potter's curse upon Hogwarts persists, this tournament will, one way or another, end badly. He can't have Matthias or Blaise endangering themselves over something stupid. Let someone else die instead.

Theodore laughed. He's reached the point wherein he's wishing ill intent unto someone else to save his friends, how very Slytherin of him. Then again, as long as it's not any of them, Theodore doesn't mind. Not entirely.

The next morning, Theodore found Matthias lying down with a body pillow encased in his arms, on the floor. His mouth was wide open and drooling all over his body pillow while snoring faintly. He looked rather comfortable on the cobblestone floor, Theodore thought. That'll hurt Matthias back later he's sure of it.

Theodore quietly walked over him to talk to Draco, who's always up before anyone else and asked, "Did he wait for me all night?"

Draco nodded his head, "I think you may have broken him"

Theodore looked back at Matthias and shook his head in disbelief. He always does childish things like this and whenever he does, Theodore finds it hard to resist. He supposed an entire night is enough to teach Matthias his lesson. Crouching beside him, Theodore poked Matthias cheeks and softly said "Matthias, It's time to wake up"

Matthias turned to his side, swiping Theodore's hand off him and mumbled incoherently. Theodore hummed, his eyes glancing over to Blaise's bed. Blaise kept a box of Squiggles last year, didn't he? The dark toned Slytherin thought it would be funny and smart to keep one for purposes unknown. Theodore thought it's the opportune time to use it. After conspiring with Blaise, they scattered the jinxed worms all over Matthias and waited for the younger Slytherin to realize what was on him.

Matthias stirred from his sleep after a Squiggle wriggled itself underneath his shirt and Blaise dropped another one on his forehead. The brunette merely scratched on his shirt and palmed his face. Upon feeling the Squiggle, Matthias' eyes shot open and stared at the brown annelid between his fingers. The color from his face instantly drained, and he yelled loud enough to wake the neighboring rooms. Matthias threw the Squiggle as far away as he can and swatted the others off his body. He immediately jumped on his feet and bolted underneath Theodore's blanket for shelter.

That was the first time, any of the Slytherins saw Matthias cry. He was trying to fight if off really badly, but the tears kept falling. He was shaking under the mattress and Blaise was too shocked to laugh over formers panic. Blaise merely cursed when Matthias refused to leave the covers. "Shit, he's actually crying. Good job, Nott"

Theodore glared at him and sat beside Matthias to offer an apology "I went too far, Matt. I'm sorry. Come out from under the covers"

Matthias shook under the blanket, mumbling out distasteful names at him and refusing to leave. Theodore bit his lip in worry. He should've taken Matthias' dislike for worms more seriously. "Come on… Matthias, what do I have to do so you can forgive me?"

Matthias' head popped out from under the mattress reluctantly, eyes red from the tears but glaring at them. The intensity hidden in them made Theodore shudder a little. "I'll forgive you if Blaise apologizes too!"

"Why should I apologize?" Blaise exclaimed "This was Nott's plan! I was sleeping like an angel till he woke me up"

"You were in on it, like last time!"

Blaise scoffed, "You're still not over that one? That's was a year ago and I will not" He moved away to change into his uniform and robes.

Theodore scratched the back of his neck, "Look Matthias, I'm sorry for pranking you with the Squiggle. I really am, I didn't think you'd cry" Matthias growled lowly and Theodore grimaced. He really shouldn't have taken things too far. "Tell you what?" he said cheerily "If you forgive me for this, I'll forgive you for last night, but you also have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid about the tournament"

Matthias frowned, his mouth quivering a little as he looked straight into his eyes. "Alright… I forgive you, but youhave to throw away any spare Squiggle boxes. NO MORE BUYING ANY OF THOSE TOO!" he screamed towards Blaise's direction

"Deal," Theodore accepted despite Blaise's outburst from the corner.

Matthias nodded while he wiped the tears off his face. "Yeah. I'm sorry for last night too, Theodore"

Theodore patted the younger Slytherin's head comfortingly in understanding. Surprisingly, Matthias leaned in to his touch as if it was normal for him to be comforted like this. Theodore took mental note of it, before Matthias caught himself and pulled away.

"I promise I won't do anything to get myself in danger" Matthias said, smiling softly as he did.

Theodore blinked. It was one of those smiles. Matthias wasn't lying but he wasn't telling the entire truth either. There's a lie hidden behind the promise he just made and it unnerved Theodore not knowing what it was Matthias just lied about.

* * *

During breakfast, Matthias hoped it would be Daphne who hands over his schedule instead of Davis. A short exchange of words between them is enough for Matthias. After writing letters for two months, it's only right he greet her, right? Unfortunately, fate wasn't on his side.

Matthias groaned when he saw Davis approaching them. Oddly enough she looked a lot brighter today as though she woke up in bright spirits. Matthias can tell with the way she styled her hair today.

After she had passed everyone's schedule, Davis turned to Matthias and handed him his parchment with very little hostility. "Here you are, Braun. Don't lost it" she mumbled before leaving their company.

Matthias watched her walk over to Daphne's circle of Ravenclaw friends near the corner and asked, "Did Davis wake up in the wrong side of bed this morning?"

Theodore looked over his shoulder and studied the unusually cheery half-blood. He shuddered, unused to this, and replied with a shrug, "She does look rather blooming today"

Blaise squinted his eyes from beside him, as if studying the pure-blood wannabee closely from a distance. "Maybe she saw something she likes" he mused

Matthias gagged, hoping that it wasn't him. Davis is, without a doubt, beautiful in her own right. If only her personality didn't spoil all of that maybe he's think about asking her out instead.

"You haven't heard?" Pansy whispered. All three of them shook their heads in ignorance. "What is it like in boy's funny little brains? It must be so boring!"

Blaise frowned, leaning forward in offense. "Pray tell, what that maybe Parkinson?"

"Do enlighten us funny brainless men" Matthias added. Though to be fair, gossip is not a domain men choose to linger for too long.

"A Ravenclaw likes her. Bradley, I think's his name" she shrugged, unsure. "Unimportant. She's acting all prim and proper to get him to take a hint that she's also interested. A desperate move but if she's _that_ desperate, I suppose it'll work"

Matthias looked over to Davis' groups. They all giggled when a tall Ravenclaw with neatly kept blonde hair and astoundingly square jawline walked in front of them.

Bradley glanced down at Davis who pushed locks of hair behind her ear in an attempt to be noticed. The smile she flashed at Bradley made Matthias want to vomit. This can't be happening. Bradley smiled embarrassingly at her before walking away. The girls squealed. Even Daphne looked genuinely happy for Davis.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Matthias mumbled

"Who in their right minds would like Davis!?" Blaise shouted in exasperation. Theodore jabbed a thumb towards Bradley. "I mean his mediocre looks are nothing compared to Davis' but this is madness! Are you sure you heard it right?"

"Of course I am!" she crossed her arms with a scoffed "I should have you know, I have perfectly good hearing" Pansy glanced down at Matthias with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Matthias actually felt his spine shudder under her gaze "With Tracey occupied, _someone_ can finally approach Daphne"

Matthias' eyes widened in realization, staring at Pansy as though he didn't understand what she just insinuated. "Are you saying–?"

Pansy nodded. "If Tracey and Bradley get together, I'm sure Tracey would love to be alone with her new boyfriend. And Poor Daphne will be all alone" she whimpered. Her eyes glazed over as if she's already imagining a future for them "Then you can finally ask her out and we can have a double date. Oh! Draco–" she clung to Draco's arm "– wouldn't that be fun?"

"PARKINSON!" both Draco and Matthias shouted in indignation.

Matthias knew Pansy was just kidding, but the way she pressed for Draco's understanding scared him. It's no secret anymore that he likes Daphne, no thanks to Blaise' big mouth so he can't deny it as much as he did last year. But that doesn't mean he won't get flustered every time someone teased him about it.

And Pansy has never been more wrong, nor has she been more right.

Davis and Bradley became official during lunch. It would've surprised Matthias if only it wasn't painstakingly obvious that Bradley _likes_ Davis like really, really badly. Bradley is the only person in Hogwarts aside from Daphne that Matthias know is capable of tolerating Davis' entire being. And Davis being herself, relished on the idea that someone liked her enough that she can boss them around with no complaint. Just watching them from afar made Matthias want to bleach his eyes, but he's no one to complain, and it pains him to say this – they actually looked perfect together.

As for Daphne, she's been following Davis and Bradley around like a dog on a leash. Whether she was fine with it or not, Matthias can't tell. She just silently resigns by the corner doing whatever Davis liked as though she was used to it. It worried Matthias, especially since he knew about Daphne and Davis' history.

Davis and Daphne are childhood friends. They lived on supporting each other and being each other strength and weakness. Davis has always been protective of the soft hearted Daphne and protected her from being pushed around by other pure-blooded children. If only Matthias wasn't on Davis radar of dangerous men after Daphne, he'd have given her kudos for being a great friend. It was really nice of her to do that for Daphne, but there has to come a time wherein the latter draws the line.

Matthias had written to Daphne about this co-dependency one time. He told her that she needs to stand up for herself and figure out what's best for her at some point, Davis won't stay around forever. Daphne knows this perfectly well, but she's not strong enough gather the courage needed to do that. Daphne is also worried for Davis once she's done that and knows the other can't survive long enough without her. It's a complicated relationship that Matthias dare not dwell into right now. All he knows is that Daphne is caged in a double-edged relationship and is feeling its sharp edge right now.

If Davis was Daphne's guard dog before, she's her warden now. They had expected Davis to give Daphne more freedom now that she's in a relationship but Davis did the complete opposite. She wouldn't let Daphne out of her sight as though she knows how many students would flock around her when she's not there. And she isn't entirely wrong, Matthias is sure he's not the only Slytherin, or student for that matter, who set their eyes on her.

Matthias' lamb chops and baked potatoes lay untouched on his plate while he stared helpless at Daphne. She was leaning on a column near the Ravenclaw table silently eating a roast beef sandwich while Bradley and Davis laughed to themselves. She would smile ever so often to please Davis, but her eyes darted somewhere else whenever she wasn't addressed. Matthias really wants to save her from that torture and just _talk_ to her. Sweep her off her feet if he needs too, anything to get her out of there.

"Your food's going to get cold" Theodore mumbled, snapping Matthias off his thoughts.

Matthias groaned and stabbed his lamb chop with a golden fork, he popped a slice into his mouth and chewed frustratingly, eyes not leaving Daphne. "Am I the only one who see's something wrong with how Davis is keeping Daphne against her will like that?"

"It's just you" Blaise replied. Matthias sighed in defeat. Of course it's just him, no one else knew how far back Daphne and Davis went. "Just pull her out there if that's what you really want to do. Just staring at her won't do anything"

Matthias inhaled deeply and explained "You seem to forget that Davis hates me. I can't step anywhere near Daphne when she's around"

Blaise rolled his eyes at him, "If there's a will, there's a way. You embody that proverb"

"When I'm not against her, I do!" Matthias exclaimed pointing a hand towards Davis' direction. "Davis will know. She knows I like Daphne… And you just had to tell everyone that we were exchanging letters over the summer!"

"Love blossoming in our group shouldn't be kept secret" Blaise rebutted "You didn't tell me it was supposed to be one anyway"

"THAT WAS OBVIOUS!" Matthias screamed "Davis _hates_ me!"

Pansy coughed loudly, announcing her presence in this conversation again. "Matthias," she called him calmly "all you have to do _is_ ask" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and strode off the table, walking over to the Ravenclaw table.

Matthias and the others watched Pansy effortlessly rescue Daphne from being Davis' third wheel and escorted her back to the Slytherin table. "What is she doing!?" Matthias hissed, blood rushing to his face when he saw Daphne look at his direction.

"Here!" Pansy giggled "A delivery by yours truly" She winked at Matthias, who silently seethed and cursed her entire being. Blaise whistled while Draco snickered behind his robes.

"I don't understand what's going on here, Pansy" Daphne quipped "Although I am grateful. I can tell Bradley wanted to talk to Tracey alone"

Pansy waved a hand dismissively at her, a proud smile plastered on her face. "No need to thank me, love. I know when a girlfriend needs help –" she nudges her sides and whispered "I also know when you want something else"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're trying to say, Pansy" Daphne politely said, her stance becoming guarded.

"Oh, stop denying it" Pansy teased "we all know you and Matthias have been exchanging letters the entire summer"

"What!?" Daphne blurted completely surprised, her mask falling. "H-How do you know about that?" She glances at Matthias, eyes betrayed and confused.

"Matthias was really, _really_ , excited about that and told Zabini and Nott about it" Pansy explained "Zabini of course told all of us" Blaise offered a small bow while Pansy laughed as though this was a plan of theirs since the beginning.

"Just to save myself from anything" Matthias finally mustered "I have nothing to do with whatever this is"

Daphne placed her hands to her hips, a frown etched on her face. "Cohort or not, you promised never to tell anyone!"

Matthias stiffened, having realized that he dug a hole for himself the moment he told them about it. "I – I didn't tell them anything we talked about, I promise!" he faltered, standing up to stand in eye level of her. Meeting her eyes, he told her the truth "All they know is that we exchanged letters, nothing more nothing less. You have my word on that"

Daphne's gaze were glued on his own. Matthias doesn't know how long they've been staring at each other because he was too lost on Daphne's blue eyes. He can't read what she's thinking in the moment, because her eyes were shining. Her deep azure eyes were drowning him in its blue hues and erasing everything around him. He forgot about the Slytherins, Hogwarts, and even Gareth, all he can see is Daphne and her eyes of eminent beauty.

Then Daphne looked away, finally breaking their gaze. She turned around as though embarrassed. Matthias caught himself and looked away as well, blushing. How long did they keep their gaze? Had it reached the point of awkward between them now? He really hoped not, he doesn't even know if Daphne reciprocated the feeling. Theodore's hand on his arm, made his release a breath he didn't know he held. It was then when he realized the others watched them with silent but keen eyes. They are never going to let him live this day alive, he can already feel it.

"I believe you" Daphne said, slowly turning back to face him. Matthias stared at her wide eyed, she's not being serious is she? He coughed out a thank you, but Daphne wasn't finished. "But that's ten Brownie point off you"

Matthias gasped, "You can't do that!" he complained "I already have forty. You promised you'd make me your brownies if I earned a hundred"

Daphne shrugged unapologetically "That's what happens when you don't keep your promises to me, Braun" She turned to walk out of the Great Hall for Divination, leaving Matthias speechless on his spot.

"Brownie points?" Blaise chuckled "You're kidding right? You call that a romantic approach"

"It's not all that bad" Pansy shrugged "It's a sign they're getting along"

"This is not going to end well" Draco snickered from the side. The cupid of Matthias' life, Pansy Parkinson, scolded Draco for being such a pessimist over this.

"I think it's cute" Theodore argued, smiling up at his best mate, silently telling him that he has his back on this. Even though he was assured by Theodore, Matthias still grew red around the ears in chagrin.

"Davis is going to kill me" Matthias uttered

"You just have to make sure she doesn't catch both of you" Pansy advised him. Matthias shook his head in disbelief, is he really going to listen to Parkinson for this.

"Well what are you standing there for?" she squealed. Pansy pushed him towards the entrance, already acting her part "Go after her!"

Left without much of a choice, Matthias ran after Daphne in the hopes to prolong their conversation earlier. Pansy has given him the window of chance after all, might as well make good use of it.

* * *

While the others suffered double divination with Professor Trelawney, Matthias headed for Ancient Runes. His thoughts wandering to the conversation he had with Daphne earlier outside of the Great Hall. Daphne was hiding behind a pillar near the staircase, all flustered when he found her. Matthias teased her for it and was softly punched in the arm. Her abrupt exit was apparently a ploy to get him to follow her outside. If Pansy didn't urge him outside, he'd have misses this opportunity.

Alas, their conversation didn't last long when Matthias spotted Davis appear from the entrance, looking around for her pure-blood friend. Matthias ducked under his robes and immediately excused himself, promising that they'll have a chance to talk again some other time and left. Daphne seemed to understand his panic and ran towards Davis, successfully distracting her from figuring out where she came from.

Despite connecting the bridge they've built together, Daphne and Matthias still had to hide it from Davis. She's the only person left within the group who doesn't know of their status as pen-pals _and_ friends. She didn't like Matthias, that wasn't a surprise, so she'd surely disagree on this friendship. It's the only promise he made to Daphne that he didn't break and made sure Davis was kept in the dark. Daphne was grateful for that but Matthias didn't get his Brownie's points back, nor did he tell her that he liked her way more than friends do.

Matthias recalled Theodore's advice. He'll take his time and maybe, _just maybe_ , if Daphne didn't reciprocate the feelings he can make her fall for him. Not against her will of course, that's why he's taking baby steps. Matthias grinned to himself, jumping on his seat feeling his stomach bubble in excitement.

Hermoine then suddenly appeared right next to him, dropping a pile of parchments on her desk. She turns to him with a toothed grin and said, "Afternoon!"

"Hey" Matthias greeted back puzzlingly. He hoped she didn't come from the future and was using a Time-Turner again to catch up to all her classes like last year. "You didn't come from the future, did you?" he asked.

"What?" Hermoine echoed in question and gasped in understanding. "Oh! No, no. I'm done taking more than I can handle. I returned the Time-Turner last year"

"Then why do you look so stressed right now?" he mused, pointing at the amount of paper laid out on her desk "It's the beginning of the school year"

The muggle born looked back down on her desk and flashed a proud smile "I'm on a mission to save all house-elves from slavery. These are the necessary documents I need to start my awareness campaign and club."

"A club?" Matthias mused "Sounds fun" Not really mean what he said. Matthias sees elves as helpers which he respects and befriends, never slaves. Although he can't say the same for the vast majority. Then again what can she do on her own in school full of children? This is like Ministry level activism.

"Would you like to join once I make us an official club?" she asked as Professor Babbling started introducing them to runic staves.

Matthias hummed, smiling softly "I'll think about it"

Hermoine frowned, "You don't think it's worth anyone's time?"

Matthias shook his head fervently, not meaning to offend Hermoine's plans for elvish kind even though he thought differently.

"Elves are being mistreated and stepped on! They are living beings that should be protected and given minimum wage!" Hermoine argued in soft outrage.

"I know 'Moine but I don't see elf labor as slavery" Matthias slowly said "It's in their nature to serve others. You're going to take what they love doing from them?"

"Well…" she paused thinking about it for a moment before arguing again "No, but how are we sure that's what they want? What if we're only telling this to ourselves because majority thinks they are lesser creatures to us?"

"Well they're not wrong…" Matthias mumbled. Hermoine slapped his arm in indignation. Matthias inched away from her to protect himself "What was that for!?"

"Elves are also living beings, they deserve to have rights!" Hermoine countered "And if no one's going to start it then I will" She finally dropped the conversation and turned her attention to Professor Babbling.

After Magical Runes, Hermoine bid him farewell to run off to Arithmancy. She didn't her mention her Elvish-welfare club again and Matthias assumed he'd disappointed her. It's not that he didn't support her for doing what she thinks is right it's just a futile attempt without the Ministry backing them up. Although, spreading awareness of it should be enough to start the discussion up in the room where it happens. All Matthias can do is wish her the best of luck with it if he can't support her in it.

Hermoine disappeared over a set of stairs leaving Matthias in front of the clock tower. He studied the humongous clock hands, he still had an hour till dinner. Matthias wished Daphne was free right now, but alas she's probably enjoying Divination with everyone else. He doesn't know when his detention with Snape starts so he'll just enjoy his free time for now.

Matthias walked to the riverbank bordering Black Lake and Hogwarts castle, his favorite spot in the grounds. He sat down on a damp boulder by the edge of the shore and dangled his legs over the cold lake water. He first thought of sharing this place with the others but now that he thinks about it, this place is his. Kind of like how the library was his and Theodore's.

Matthias pulled out the leather bound journal Draco gave him for his birthday and began scanning the notes he had taken down for all of his subjects today, the importance of Bubotuber pus during Herbology, the very mysterious Blast Ended Skrewts during Care of Magical Creatures, and the staves during Runes.

Halfway through familiarizing himself with the new runic staves, Matthias' thoughts lingered to Khal, his pet wyvern, wondering about her well-being. She would enjoy Hogwarts open expanse of land and air. He even thought about how Pliers would react to Hermoine's elvish welfare rights movement, and then out of nowhere, he remembers Gareth and his little task for him.

Matthias closes the journal and just stares at the serpent design in the cover. He hasn't thought about Gareth nor the threat he poses to his life since school started. Except for that time when he accused Moody to be the person Gareth was referring to. He's never felt more relieved to have Hogwarts and his friends distract him from the mere thought of Gareth, but he supposed being alone only allows his demons to gnaw itself back into reality.

He massages his temples and whispered to himself, "You know what you need to do" he breathed "You need to wait and you need to learn more. Wait for the right time…"

He repeated the mantra, urging himself to be patient and avoid acting based on emotions alone, which he would usually do. His fight against Gareth requires more cunning and wit than sheer will. Which brings back an old problem, where in Merlin's beard is he going to find a willing Dark Arts teacher in this morally inclined school? Snape seemed logical, but asking him to teach him the darker arts would be suicide. Sighing to himself, Matthias began his stroll back into the castle for dinner.

He passed by the small square pavilion connecting the halls of the Great Hall and the North tower, and noticed the crowd gathering around it. Matthias joined in to have a look for himself and felt a hand tap on his shoulder while he tried to catch a glimpse of the commotion.

"Hey, Matthias" Daphne greeted "I didn't expect you to be here. You don't usually follow Malfoy around"

"Draco?" Matthias mused. Was he responsible for the commotion right now? Matthias isn't even surprised. "I just came from the river bank, so I'm confused on what's going on. Mind filling me in?"

"Well, Malfoy is having a day with Potter and Weasley again" Daphne informed him after crossing her arms together in complete disdain. "Shouldn't you do something?"

Matthias frowned, looking over to the center of the pavilion. He can't really do anything unless he witness Draco bullying the Gryffindor trio. That was what they agreed on earlier. "I could but… I really don't feel like it at the moment" he said truthfully. His mood was spoiled when he remembered his Gareth problem.

Daphne frowned at him, "I thought you were better than him"

Matthias shrugged, "I can't do anything until I see what he does. We kind of had this agreement where we – Hey!" Daphne grabbed his arm to find a less crowded area around the pavilion. She found them a ledge to step on to watch from afar. Draco and his cronies had Harry and Ron backed up on a tree.

"Now can you do something?" Daphne asked. Matthias most certainly can, if he did he'd be acting within their agreement but he remained in place. Some part of him screamed to stop the pure-blood, but a larger part of him urged him to stay behind and let it unfold. Like he always have.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Draco, flipping up an edition of The Daily Prophet in front of Ron and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside of their house – if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Matthias saw Ron shake in fury, then Harry said something too soft to be heard from their distance. The next Matthias knows Harry and Hermoine were holding Ron back, looking ready to pounce at the pure-blood.

"You know _your_ mother, Malfoy" Harry said "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her"

"Oh, shit he's done it now" Matthias cursed. If there was anything Draco cared for, it's his mother. That's going to cost Harry and it'll be wrong for Matthias to step in this quarrel now, it was personal.

Then a loud BANG echoed in the pavilion. People screamed, a flash of white flew into the middle of the pavilion, followed by another BANG, and a roar that bounced through the entrance halls.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!"

Matthias was too confused to focus on anything within the commotion. In place of where Draco once stood is a squealing white ferret. Goyle and Crabbe looked horrified at it, their faces indescribable. Harry turned his back to face the one responsible for the spell and Ron fought back a chuckle after seeing the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor limp his way towards them.

"That'll teach him to cast when someone's back is turned," Mad-Eye Moody cursed with an eerie glee towards Harry, his other eye rolling to glare at the ferret. Crabbe picked up the ferret from the ground and made a feeble attempt to escape towards the dungeons. Then Matthias realized who the ferret was. Draco has been turned into a ferret!

"I don't think so!" roared Mad-Eye, pointing his wand at Draco-the-Ferret. Draco stopped in midair and flew a few feet off the ground, bouncing back down, and up once again. A few students laughed while others began desperately calling for a teacher.

"He's mad!" Daphne exclaimed "Malfoy's still a student even though he's a jerk to a lot of people. He doesn't deserve this humiliation, someone call a teacher!" she shouted.

Matthias was unsure on what to do right now. Daphne's outbursts made him want to worry for their mutual friend but some part of him found some dark amusement from it and whispered that Draco deserved it. His eyes lingered to Mad-Eye for a moment, an idea popping in his mind. Could Mad-Eye teach him?

Matthias felt someone hit his shoulder just as a terrified silence swept past the hall for some reason. He looked over his shoulder to shout at the careless student who hit him, and instead found Professor McGonagall storming past the crowd. The colors on his face drained.

"Professor Moody!" she said with a shocked voice, her eyes trailing after the bouncing ferret. "What are you doing?" she asked confusedly.

Mad-Eye didn't seem concerned that the Deputy Headmistress just arrived and replied, "Teaching"

"Teach – Is that a _student_?" Professor McGonagall asked in slight horror and realization.

"Technically it's a ferret" replied Mad-Eye and sends Draco-the-Ferret up Crabbe's pants. Matthias visibly shudders along with everyone else that also erupted in fits of laughter. While it looked uncomfortable for most, it's satisfying to see the Draco's gang get punished. The ferret finally finds his way out of Crabbe's pants and McGonagall wastes no time to turn him back to normal.

"We never use Transfiguration as punishment, Moody! We give detentions!" McGonagall reminded the new Dark Arts Professor, who shrugged it off easily.

"I'll do that, then" said Mad-Eye, staring at Draco with great dislike.

"My father –" Draco swallows "will hear about this…" he mumbles defiantly under his breath.

"What was that boy?!" Mad-Eye roars and Draco immediately scrambles to run from him. Mad-Eye however grabs his arm before he can run any further and marches with Draco to the dungeons to give him a proper scolding, probably have a nice chat with Snape while at it.

Matthias ducked over the sea of people to avoid Draco's attention. Once they were out of sight, McGonagall followed after them. She yelled at everyone to make their way to the Great Hall, and the crowd thinned without question. Daphne joined him in his walk back to the Great Hall, voicing out her concern for Draco's well-being and Moody's methods of teaching. Matthias shook these off as something interesting and was scolded for being immature about it.

It was worth it though, he got to hear Daphne laugh.

* * *

 **A/N** : What is this? A sudden update?! Surprise, surprise! I am temporarily back for a new chapter after Merlin knows how long. I am also in dire need of explaining. For the new readers, HELLO! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you may move on. This is just me offering an explanation to my old readers.

It took me a long time to post this chapter because I decided to back track and fix errors in BthL3 (I had a cringe attack, I am sorry) While doing that I ended up rewriting the entire thing to fix character relationships and add Easter eggs. Nothing too big, so don't worry. I wrote a quick rundown of the changes and additions I made in BthL3 in the PSA chapter, if you'd like to give that a read I won't stop you. It's also another reason why this chapter felt more of like a romance set-up between Daphne and Matthias than what it originally was. In summary: Matthias already likes Daphne in BthL3 but he hasn't made a move to talk to her because he's such an awkward cinnamon roll. They became pen-pals during the last chapter of BthL3 and now they're trying to become friends beyond the letters.

As for changes made in the chapters in BthL 4 here's the rundown:

1: Insights on Greengrass letters

2: Elaborated Daryl-Matthias-Johann backstories.

3: Chapter has been divided into 3 POVs (Daryl-Matthias-Johann)

6: Chapter is divided into 2 POVs (Matthias and Draco)

7: Scene's before the Express scenes have been changed and Matthias meet Gareth for the first time

Phew! That's all I have to say. I'm sorry I didn't inform all of you beforehand. I really am, but thank you for being patient with me as well. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! See ya'll next chapter. SUSHI OUT!


	10. Unforgivable

_**CHAPTER 10: UNFORGIVABLE**_

* * *

Matthias entered the Great Hall ten minutes after Daphne as to not arouse suspicions from Davis. If she caught them together it would be over. He silently took a seat next to Theodore, his eyes still glued to Daphne while she conversed with Davis who was rambling about Bradley.

Theodore elbowed him back to earth and warned him "If you keep staring, Davis will notice"

Matthias leaned heavily unto Theodore's arms and groaned "She's going to find out either way. She's Davis, it's only a matter of when"

Theodore leaned away, causing Matthias to fall on his lap. "Then you better move fast" he advised and pushed Matthias back up to sit upright.

"That's the plan" Matthias agreed while he stretched his arms up in the air.

"Has anyone seen Draco?" Pansy suddenly quipped, looking around for her favorite Slytherin arrived.

Matthias clapped his hand in recall, "Oh right! I forgot to tell you. I was supposed to say it after I arrived but –"

Pansy impatiently slammed her hands on the table. Matthias jumped in surprise, inching himself closer to Theodore who looked quite terrified at her. "Just tell me, Matthias!" she commanded

"He's in detention!" he cried "Mad-Eye dragged him to the dungeons after turning him into a ferret"

Pansy looked terrified and hastily ran to the dungeons to check on her boyfriend. She left her food half-finished on the table only to return, grabbing Crabbe and Goyle by their ears. Both cronies begrudgingly joined her waltz out of the Hall while carrying muffins in their arms for takeout.

Blaise passed by them from the entrance, looking confused. He joined their table not long after and jabbed a thumb towards them "What's her problem?"

"Draco got turned into a ferret" Theodore mumbled "Now he's in detention with Mad-Eye"

Blaise looked at him befuddled, the thought still processing in his mind. Then he laughed. Louder than Matthias has ever heard him laugh ever before. "Please tell me you have a photograph of it"

Theodore looked at Matthias, half-expecting him to have one. Matthias shook his head, "Sadly I don't. It's not like I walk around with a camera around my neck"

Blaise wiped a tear off his eyes, "You don't, but Creevey does" Matthias raised a curious brow at the name, he's never heard of him before. "He's a Gryffindor, it'll be no problem for you to get me a photograph right? I'd pay the maggot 20 Galleons for it"

Matthias refused to do as asked until Blaise pays him too. Blaise begrudgingly paid him 10 Galleons for his services and Matthias went to work. He walked over to Gryffindors end of the Hall with curious eyes trailing behind him as he trekked closer to their prized trio. Before he can stop behind Hermoine, Ron was on his feet, stopping him from stepping any further.

"You're not going to ruin my day, Matthias" Ron hissed

"I won't" he admitted "I'm sure you'd love to cherish the memory of Draco as a ferret"

"Yes, I would" Ron agreed, closing his eyes with an uplift expression on his face. "So what brings you here? You usually just talk to Hermoine when she's alone. You've never approached the table like this before"

"You and I had a bad start," Matthias started. Ron nodded in recall "now we're cool. But I'm not here for either of you –" he glanced down at Harry and smiled "– nor Harry. I'm looking for a Creevey. Blaise wants a photograph of Draco as a ferret"

"Zabini?" Ron mused "Aren't he and Malfoy friends?"

"It's how we show our love" he replied jokingly "He's willing to pay 20 for it"

Ron's eyes grew wide and he immediately ran to a small blond Gryffindor a couple of seats ahead of them. He came back with Creevey in tow, looking confused at his situation. "He has three" Ron informed him "will Zabini pay 80 for all of it?"

Matthias whistled at him, realizing how much Ron is trying to scam Blaise out of his money for the photographs. "I like the way think, Weasley. Show me the goods then I'll think about it"

Creevey handed him three moving photos; one with Draco as ferret, another when Draco was inside Crabbe's pants, and the last was Draco's horrified face after being transfigured into a human again. Matthias chocked on his own laughter, Blaise will not be able to say no to this.

Blaise was against paying Creevey, a _Mud-blood_ , 80 Galleons for three pieces of photographs. He forced Matthias to talk it down to 60, but Creevey wasn't having it. Not that Matthias has any problem with it, seeing Blaise conflicted about going against his prejudiced ideals was worth more than that already. In the end, Blaise paid Creevey the original amount because the temptation of blackmail over weighed the regrets brought about by paying a filthy muggle-born.

For the next two days, Blaise kept reminding Draco of that afternoon using the photos and successfully rendered the latter to silence. Draco hasn't even tried to get back at Ron or Creevey for it. It was like he'd been reduced to a hollow shell of himself after his detention with both Mad-Eye and Snape. Things were going well for most of them until Potions class.

Snape has achieved new levels of vindictiveness over the summer. Usually the Potions professor would just humiliate Neville and deduct points for his carelessness, but today the poor boy was sent straight to detention. Matthias would've been sorry for Neville if only he wasn't set in the same detention as he is for the entire week. Though to be fair, his session with Snape yesterday wasn't as bad as he originally thought. Snape just asked him to organize potion ingredients in his office.

"Snape's angry" Blaise said as he carefully sliced open his horned toad and pulled out its innards.

"He's always angry" Theodore argued while adding 2 grams of crushed willow bark on his brew.

"But he's never been _this_ angry" Matthias countered. He noticed Snape's silent vexation yesterday but kept it to himself. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Snape's anger again.

"It's because of that hideous, grotesquely faced, absolutely mental, piece of trash asshole" Draco seethed from behind them.

Matthias exchanged glances with Theodore and Blaise, surprised that Draco has finally returned to his normal spiteful self. "Nice vocabulary" Blaise jeered, earning him a scowl from the other pure-blood.

Draco obviously held spite for Mad-Eye but it's not compared to Snape's. It's not mystery that Snape has been after the Dark Arts position. He's been thwarted for four consecutive years now and every time, Snape disliked the Professors that took the spot. Matthias witnessed how deep Snape's hatred for them can go last year with Lupin, but that was more of a personal vendetta. Snape's dislike towards Mad-Eye was different. It wasn't just anger… it was more of an overt animosity.

Speaking of Mad-Eye, the Slytherins impression of him was divided. Draco's gang loathed the idea of being taught by an ex-Auror while Matthias' group, together with Davis and Daphne, kept an open mind. It's not every day you get to meet an Auror and learn from one after all. But no one was as eager about their first Defense class that Thursday afternoon than the Gryffindors. They were practically lined up outside of the classroom even before the bell rung for next period.

Matthias didn't like that omen. The Gryffindors loved Lupin last year too and he turned out to be a werewolf and got fired. Mad-Eye would likely lose his job by the end of the year anyway, so it would be best to not get too attached.

They filed inside the classroom, taking the seats in the center of the room because the Gryffindors hurried to the seats upfront. They took out their copies of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ and waited for Mad-Eye to arrive in an unusual silence. Soon they heard Mad-Eye's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. Everyone watched him claw his wooden foot towards the front of the room and address them.

"You can put those away" he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

"Another great year it seems" Matthias whispered to Blaise and Theodore, who were sitting on the desk in front as they packed their books away.

Mad-Eye took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names. His normal eyes moved steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered. When it reached Matthias name, Mad-Eye abruptly stopped, his eyes focusing at him steadily.

"Braun, Braun, Braun…" Mad-Eye repeated his name over and over as if trying to remember "You be related to a Gareth Braun, boy?"

Gareth's name echoed to Matthias' ears and he sat there frozen in his seat. Everyone stole quick glances at him, curious about the question. Matthias saw Theodore looking back intrigued in front of him. He cursed internally, Theodore wasn't supposes to know of Gareth's name. He'd already assured himself Mad-Eye wasn't the man Gareth was referring to, but that question quickly revived the notion. Matthias wished he was wrong on all accounts.

"Yes, sir" Matthias replied, smiling softly as he did "He's my uncle"

"I see" Mad-Eye mumbled "Do give him my greetings, now… where were we – Bullstrode!" he continued.

"What was that about?" Blaise asked nonchalantly without looking behind him.

Matthias shrugged, "Don't know, but I don't like it what it could imply"

Theodore glanced back at him, eyes narrowed as though studying Matthias, who was deep in thought. Matthias didn't notice Theodore's gaze nor did he listen to Mad-Eye because his mind was elsewhere.

Alastor Moody is an Auror worthy of all praises. He's put dozens of Death Eater's in jail. He can't possibly have changed sides. Matthias shook his head, of course not. Mad-Eye's scars testify just how serious he is at his job, there is no way he'd join the opposite cause. But how did he know known about Gareth?

"So – straight to it then. Curses" Mad-Eye began "They come in many strengths and forms. According to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner the better."

"How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you haven't seen? A wizard whose about to cast an illegal curse at you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. You need to find a better place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!"

Seamus jumped from his seat and immediately apologized. Apparently Mad-Eye's magical eye can see through solid wood as well as out of the back of his head.

"So…Which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

Several hands rose attentively in the air, Ron, Hermoine, and Matthias included. Mad-Eye pointed at Matthias, though his magical eye remained fixed on Seamus who spit his gum on a piece of parchment.

"Three" Matthias answered

"And they are so named?" Mad-Eye pressed

"Because they're unforgivable, forbidden even. They are meant for control, torture, and murder respectively. Using any of them will earn you a cell in Azkaban" he said eagerly, "for life."

"Indeed" Mad-Eye nodded. Matthias swore his magical eye lingered at him for a moment, before it returned to rotating aimlessly. "I believe in a more practical approach in teaching so, which curse shall we see first?" he asked with a thoughtful smile that really creeped out half the room. "Weasley!" roared Mad-Eye.

"Yes…" Ron weakly replied

"Give us a curse" demanded Mad-Eye

"Er," Ron said tentatively, "my dad told me about one… Imperius curse or something?"

"Ah, yes, your father _would_ know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why" Mad-Eye got heavily up to his feet and took out a glass jar from inside his desk drawer. A large black spider scuttles inside the jar and Ron recoils from his chair. Mad-Eye reached into the jar, caught the spider, and held it in the palm of his hand so they could all see it. He pointed his wand at it and uttered, " _Imperio_!"

The spider leapt from Mad-Eye's hand to a fine thread of silk and began to swing back and forth through a trapeze. It then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the disk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Everyone was laughing – except for Mad-Eye and Matthias, who still can't shake his enmity for the ex-Auror.

"What are you laughing at?" Mad-Eye brings the spider floating above the class unsettling everyone, especially Ron. The laughs died down instantly. Draco chuckled at Ron's discomfort and Mad-Eye sends the spider to his face. He shuts up immediately.

"Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next, hm? Jump out the window? Drown herself?" Mad-Eye brings the spider over a bucket of water where it wriggles in fear over it.

"Total control," Mad-Eye said quietly "that's what the Imperius curse offers. Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius curse. Some job for the Ministry that time, trying to sort out who was being forced to act out of their free will."

"The Imperius curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit if you can." He trailed off leaving an ominous aura over the class. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" he barks, and everyone jumped.

"Now, how do we sort out the liars?"

Hermoine's hand flew in the air again and to Matthias' surprise so did Neville's. The only class Neville usually volunteers in is Herbology and he excels in it very well. Although, Neville looked shocked at his own daring as well.

"Yes, the curse?" said Mad-Eye, his magical eye rolling to fix itself upon Neville

"The Cruciatus curse" said Neville in his small distinct voice.

Mad-Eye moved a little from his spot and focused both eyes upon Neville, as if studying him. "Your name's Longbottom?" he asked, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously. " _Engorgio_!" The spider swelled, growing as large as a tarantula. Mad-Eye raised his wand again and pointed at the spider, " _Crucio_!"

The spider's legs collapsed upon its body. It rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. The spider was able to squeal softly, further pushing the class to dig deeper down unto their seats. Mad-Eye did not move his wand away from the poor arachnid and the spider started to shudder and jerk violently.

Matthias dared not look at the spider at this point. It reminded him of the night he was forced to endure the same curse while he had a broken leg. He closed his eyes and dug his finger deep into his palm, recalling Gareth's face while he tortured him. From the other side of the room, Neville stared at the spider eyes wide and horrified.

"Stop it!" Hermoine yelled shrilly.

Mad-Eye raised his wand to stop. The spider's legs stopped twitching, but it continued to tremble. "Pain" he said softly, "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus curse. Perhaps… Miss Granger can provide me us the last unforgivable curse"

Hermoine shakes her head, knowing what will happen if she give out the spell. However, Mad-Eye didn't seem to need it. He raised his wand and roared the dreaded words, " _Avada Kedavra_!"

Matthias heard someone else's voice when Mad-Eye cast the Killing Curse. Gareth's voice echoed in his mind and the moment he lost his mother flashed from memory again. The spider rolled over its back, unmistakably losing its life. It was so quick. To steal a life using that curse. Matthias wondered if it hurt.

"Not nice," Mad-Eye said calmly "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Matthias' eye fell on Harry while Mad-Eye's own stared down at the Boy Who Lived. A dark feeling from the pit of Matthias stomach screamed unfair. Why wasn't his mother saved from the curse when Harry did? His mother did nothing wrong while Harry's parent's actively fought against the Dark Lord. They deserved to die and Harry was supposed to be dead…

Matthias gasped. He looked down on his palm and realized the blood trickling down it again. He really shouldn't be lost in his own thoughts like this. It's bad for his hands. Matthias wiped away the blood on his robes and berated himself for thinking like that. Harry did nothing wrong to him, there's no need to wrong him either. What's gone is gone after all. What's left is the now and the choices they make. And that was killing Gareth for Matthias.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it – you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, I doubt I'd get as much as trickle in the neck. But that doesn't matter, I'm not here to teach you how to do it."

Matthias eyes widening in realization. Mad-Eye as an Auror is well versed in defense and the dark arts. He can teach him! He's the answer to his problem. If he can talk to him and explain himself Moody can – "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Mad-Eye roared, the class jumps again.

"Now those three curses – Avade Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus – the three Unforgivable Curses. That's what you're up against. That's what I'm going to teach you all to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice _constant, never-ceasing, vigilance_. Get out your quills… copy this down…"

The rest of the class was spent on taking down notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses in silence. No one spoke until the bell rang – wherein Matthias left ahead of everyone.

* * *

Theodore caught Matthias leaving the classroom without informing him. Blaise yelled after him, but Matthias didn't look back. Theodore ran after him in worry, pushing through the crowd that now blocked the door.

They were all talking about the previous class but Theodore could care less, he'd seen that smile on Matthias face again. Matthias lied about this man Gareth. Just based on their surname's alone one he wouldn't be surprised if they were related, but Theodore knew where to look. Gareth wasn't Matthias' uncle, he was something else to the younger Slytherin. Theodore doesn't know what but he'd figure it out in the right time, right now he needed to make sure Matthias was alright.

"Matthias!" Theodore called, finally catching up to his best mate. They were in a corridor fewer students take to reach the Great Hall. Matthias must want to be alone so badly right now. Theodore would have given him his space, but he knew better. Matthias needed him most right now. "You okay?" he asked sincerely.

"I'm fine" the brunette assured him with a soft smile.

Theodore's eye twitched. Matthias is lying to him, directly to his face – again. That's the second time this year and he wanted to know why. Theodore has always seen himself as a patient man. He keeps his plans close to his chest and follows the flow of time to not endanger himself, but he knows when to draw the line. Like being lied to by his best mate twice. He'd understand if Matthias told him he needed to be on his own but it's obvious he's keeping something heavy. Something that might destroy him from the inside. "You've been awfully quiet since Moody started showing of the curses, are you sure you're alright?"

"I am" Matthias insisted "And I'm not the only one, everyone else was quiet" he said dismissively.

Theodore bit his tongue. He wanted to give Matthias his privacy, his time and space, and drop it for his sake, but he's also a curious mind. Theodore wanted to know what was keeping his best mate distant like this and before he can stop himself, he asked "It's about your mother, isn't it?"

Matthias stopped. Theodore heard the younger Slytherin's breath hitch when he asked and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Matthias pulled away, embracing himself, refusing to look back at Theodore. He's gone into mechanism two.

"Can we…" Matthias sighed "Look, Theodore. I don't want you getting involved in this"

Theodore looked at him with deep concern. He's trying to protect him, how quaint. It still didn't lessen his resolve to help Matthias with it. He grabbed Matthias on both arms and pressed, "Involved in what? You can tell me, I'm your best friend"

Matthias shook his head "I know and I'm grateful for that" he mumbled, finally looking up at Theodore he smiled "But that's also why I can't tell you"

The eyes that looked up at him frustrated Theodore, Matthias was frightened for him. He didn't need Matthias' pity. He's not weak. Theodore wasn't raised by his single father to be weak willed. He may be a recluse and not as vocal about his ambitions like the majority of Slytherin, but he's far from being weak. He appreciated the thought but Matthias can't seriously think he can't take care of himself? He's been alone for two years in Hogwarts and survived it without much problem.

"Why, then?" was all he can ask "If you can't tell me, I'll respect your decision. But at least tell me why…"

Matthias sighed, removing Theodore's hands off his arms. He cupped his hands on Theodore's own and explained "If I told you, you'd try to stop me" Theodore frowned unable to understand. "And if you stop me, I might die or _you_ –" Matthias stopped "I can't have that"

Theodore stepped back, mortified. "Matt – what are you–?"

"I know you want to know, Theodore" Matthias pleaded "and I really want to tell you. But I can't… I can't… not yet"

Theodore frowned. Matthias was terrified. Theodore didn't what Matthias was afraid of but he knows that the latter was afraid of the consequences it might have for those he cares about. Theodore can sympathize with that, he doesn't want anyone endangering themselves for him too. He smiled in understanding and nodded, resigning, "Alright" Matthias looked at him in shock as though expecting him to argue instead. "Whenever you're ready, you can tell me then" Theodore appealed "but you have to promise me one thing"

"Am I going to regret it?" Matthias inquired jokingly

Theodore shook his head, laughing a little. "Only if you don't keep it"

"Fine" Matthias groaned "Anything to get you off my back"

Theodore waited for him to smile softly, but it never came. Theodore grinned and pushed a closed fist with his little finger left out towards Matthias. "Promise that you'd tell me when you're doing something dangerous"

"That's not fair" Matthias argued, "I just told you I might die, of course I'm going to do something dangerous!"

"Exactly" Theodore swore "And if you can't tell me why, the least you can do to ease my mind is tell me what you're doing. The last time you chose not to tell me, you almost died because of Black"

Matthias looked away sheepishly, "You know I'm sorry about that"

Theodore nodded, "I do and I can't let that happen again. I'm your best friend, Matthias, I'm supposed to worry about you! Whatever it is you need to do, you can tell me when you want. But you have to tell me if you're going to do something stupid so I can slap some sense into you"

Matthias glanced down at Theodore's hand in thought. Theodore can't tell what's going on in Matthias mind right now but he sure hoped he would take his hand and shake it. To his surprise Matthias wraps his little finger around Theodore's and sings the damn pinky promise song. "Only because I know you'd wait for another time to ask me about it and I'm sure you'd force it out of me by then" Matthias sighed

Theodore laughed, "It's either the pinky or the Squiggles"

Matthias paled "You promised no more Squiggles!" he yelled, betrayed.

Theodore walked ahead, shrugging back at him "I did but Malfoy didn't promise anything, did he?"

Matthias barreled after him in outrage and Theodore bolted for it. Even though he might die for saying that, it at least comforted him to know that Matthias was on higher spirits now than earlier. He unlocked one of the secrets Matthias was keeping from him. All he had to do now is wait for Matthias to open the door and let him in.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, Matthias was back to his cheerful self. It was like their talk earlier didn't happen. Theodore will always be amazed with how quickly Matthias can pick pieces of himself after falling, but it tires a reserved person like himself down like no tomorrow. He flopped right beside Blaise's seat, who caught his eyes and nodded. Blaise took over from there and occupied Matthias' company while Theodore recovered and buried himself in his own thoughts.

Matthias was obviously putting himself in danger. To what lengths and for what, he's still unsure. Theodore was certain it wasn't related to the tournament, Matthias has already promised to drop that. Which brings him to a conclusion that this is related to that Gareth person. A member of Matthias immediate family no doubt. However, Matthias wouldn't be too surprised to hear his name if that were the case.

" _Hendrik doesn't tell me anything work related_ "

The first time Matthias lied to him this year, was when he accidentally called his father by his first name. Matthias dismissed it as a common sarcastic slip, but Theodore knew differently. No one would call their father by their first name like that, even if it was for sarcasm's sake. It's impolite and rude. Could Matthias have undergone a heated argument with his father and it involved this Gareth?

"Theodore" Matthias snapped his fingers in between Theodore's eyes repeatedly until he returned to reality "You still here buddy?"

"Sorry," he apologized with a sheepish grin "you were saying?"

"I said would you like some treacle tart?" Matthias repeated with a small frown

"Oh" Theodore mumbled, looking down at the platter being offered to him "Yes, thank you" Matthias transfers two pieces to Theodore's plate.

Bullstrode then grabs the platter from them and hogs the remaining tarts for herself while Crabbe tried to steal some. Matthias then promptly includes him back to the conversation he has unconsciously missed. "So, Theodore" he started "what do you think about Moody?"

Theodore hummed "He's certainly better than Lupin"

"See?" Blaise gapes "He agrees with me. Moody might a nut-job but he's teaching us what really matters, _defense_ against the dark arts"

"It's only been the first session. And he didn't teach us defense, he showed us what the curses does" Matthias argued "He said so himself, casting any of the three earns you a cell in Azkaban"

"He's was an Auror" Theodore mumbled "That grants him some kind of immunity doesn't it?" Everyone shrugged in reply. Matthias however looked concerned about it.

"It's just that…" Matthias urged "How can Dumbledore allow him to show us illegal curses meant for sixth years?"

"Weren't you listening?" Draco scowls "Moody said Dumbledore thinks highly of us. Although, I would rather have that hideous gruff teach us the Curses instead. That would be far more useful against the darker arts than the rubbish they teach us"

Blaise nods, "What's a better weapon against the dark arts than the dark arts itself?"

"Don't expect Hogwarts to teach us anything that would be of actual use in the future" Draco drawls "Might as well teach us teach us how to make tea while at it."

"You know how Hogwarts is, they won't teach us that even if a war happened" Matthias said, all of them nodded knowingly "And even if Hogwarts is to throw away morals and teach us darker magic, I'd doubt any of you can cast one curse successfully" he added smugly

Draco debated, raising a skeptical brow raised at Matthias, "Oh and you can?"

"You are talking to someone who studied in Durmstrang," Matthias replies "Of course I can"

Blaise leaned in, interested "So you know how to cast them?"

Theodore noticed the split second pain that flashed Matthias face when Blaise said that. It was gone as quick as it appeared. Matthias shrugged and hummed for too long that it left an ominous air around them. Draco's smile disappeared and was replaced with a curious glare "You know don't you"

Matthias snickered, "If I did I wouldn't tell you now, would I?"

Blaise wrapped his arms around Matthias' neck, locking his head in place and jeered "Spill the beans, Braun!"

Matthias yelled for Theodore's help when Blaise roughed his hair up, but was promptly ignored. Theodore hid a smile as he watched them act like his idiots. Matthias probably knew how to cast one of the unforgivable spells considering his educational background but this is Matthias they're talking about. He won't have the heart to use it.

On their way back to the dungeons, Theodore and the others found out, courtesy of Draco's cunning wordplay, that Matthias _has_ indeed performed one of the forbidden curses. A schoolmate of Matthias back in Durmstrang named Kovachev forced his hand into casting the Imperius curse once. Learning about this gave Blaise and Draco new heart to ask Matthias more. Matthias refused to say anything else and threatened to use the _Langlock_ jinx if they didn't stop. Blaise didn't take the warning to heart and got what he deserved.

Theodore won't lie, he's also curious about Matthias' history with the Imperius curse but he's more curious about this Kovachev fellow. One of Matthias' letters from his brother last year mentioned Kovachev's name with great hostility. Even Matthias refused to talk about Kovachev when he asked, so Theodore assumed they had a bad history together.

Theodore jumped on his seat when a ball of parchment bounce over his head. He glared at Blaise who shot a glare towards Matthias. Matthias was grinning like a madman down at poor Blaise and Theodore shrugged it off. He returned to writing his essay while Blaise huffed in offense that his call for help wasn't heeded.

"Looks like Theodore won't help you, Zabini" jeered Matthias "How about it then? I'm waiting~"

Blaise raised two flags at Matthias and aggressively returns to writing his Divination essay. Matthias keels in laughter before sliding back down unto his sofa chair.

"You really pissed him off now" Theodore mumbles

"It's his fault and I am _definitely_ not sorry" Matthias said "That is unless… someone decides to apologize and end his suffering"

Blaise ignores him and Theodore watched him try really hard not to crush his own quill in anger. Theodore smiles, an opportunity finally presenting itself "You mentioned Kovachev again"

Matthias blinked, his eyes looking surprised the name was brought up again. "Oh yeah… you wanted to know about him before" he looked away dismissively "Well, he's not really that important"

"Your brother has written about him before" Theodore pressed slowly "and now he's the reason you cast _one_ of those spells. If he's not important he wouldn't have affected you this much"

Matthias frowned and crossed his arms. "Well, I guess telling you about him has been long overdue" he mumbled. Theodore hid a triumphant grin, waiting does tend to do wonders.

"Kovachev's a senior of mine" Matthias started "He kind of uh… like the Draco to my Harry back then. Only worse, since he's one of the discipline heads" he said faintly. Theodore placed a comforting hand on Matthias head and ruffled his hair. Matthias leaned in to his touch "If I entered Hogwarts back then, I would've been placed in Gryffindor with how courageously I tried to battle the norm there. Well… it didn't end well for me. Kovachev made sure to make me his pet project so I learned my place. I also learned it hard and well from him, only power gets you somewhere" He curled his hands into a ball, shaking ever so violently in frustration.

Theodore mistakenly assumes Matthias' anger was meant for Kovachev instead of one person he's still perplexed about.

* * *

When Matthias returned to their dorm room, his hair was a complete mess, his clothes all ruffled, and his wand dangled exhaustedly on his right. "Note to self," he sighed "Blaise can be pretty convincing when persistent and angry"

Matthias paces towards his bed under the already dimmed lights of the dorm room. He stops halfway to register the fact that Draco's already sleeping while everyone else was finishing their Divination work before tomorrow. Merlin, even Crabbe and Goyle are staying up late to finish them. He walks over to Goyle's bed and knocks on his bed post. The larger boy pulls open his hangings with his wand stuck between his teeth. Goyle picks up his wand from his mouth and composes himself, a little surprised that Matthias wanted to talk with him.

"Draco's done with his?" Matthias asked.

"Uh…No" Goyle answers gruffly, "I'm doing the first half and Crabbe's doing the second"

As if on cue Crabbe snorted from behind his hangings and Goyle shakes his head tiredly. "Don't worry, we've got this covered."

"You sure?" Matthias asked concerned "I don't have anything to do"

"Yes" Goyle insisted "I'm sure you'd ask for payment anyway"

Matthias chuckled "Well best of luck to both of you. Night, Goyle" Goyle uttered him the same greeting and retreated back to his work.

As he settles in bed, Matthias let the silence swallow him up. He can't find it in himself to sleep yet even though today emotionally strained for him. Raising his wand in the air, Matthias cast a charm that formed a cloud of stars above him. He loses himself in them whilst he recalled the events of today. He can't figure Mad-Eye out until he writes to Hendrik, it's high time he wrote to them anyway. He'd decide whether he'd ask Moody to teach him from there.

As for Theodore, he had caught on despite Matthias' cautious demeanor around him. He had hoped to keep Gareth's name in the dark for longer, but he can't seem to keep his composure around Theodore. Has he slipped somewhere? At least it seemed like Theodore hasn't figured out his reason for being distant yet. And Matthias insists on keeping it that way. Theodore doesn't need to know what Gareth is to him and what it means for Matthias to kill him with his own hands. The promise he made to Theodore however, is something Matthias will uphold no matter what. Theodore was worried for him and he appreciated the space and time his best mate is giving him. Lying is one thing, but to break a promise to Theodore would crush him from the inside.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another Theodore POV huzzah! I really enjoyed making this chapter despite being having half of the chapter taken from the book. I've been listening to so much Hamilton I made Theodore a very patient man (because Burr, sir) It fits the character I imagined him as anyway, gives him a lot more complexity… I think. He kind of allows Matthias' presence to overshadow him to remove eyes off him, but he's a menacing foe when it comes down to it. I have yet to give Blaise a POV and I'm planning to give him one at one point, but not sure when or how. Also, now we have some more personal information on Kovachev and what he might have done to Matthias. They weren't the least bit pretty, I'm telling you (coughsHazingcoughs)

Anyway, that's all from me. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review, follow and/or favorite. See you all next chapter! SUSHI OUT!


	11. The Two Who Walked Into Hogwarts

_**CHAPTER 11: THE TWO WHO WALKED INTO HOGWARTS**_

* * *

Early the next morning, Matthias woke up with approximately only four hours of sleep. He quickly changed into his school clothes as silently as he can through the dim pale light of the chandelier, living under the Black Lake didn't exactly provide natural morning light. He grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing.

 **Hey, dad, you to Johann. How's everyone? I hope Khal is behaving herself. Tell her that I miss her too and that her souvenir from Hogwarts is going to be delayed. I haven't had a chance to get anything for her yet. Hogwarts' been fine. Except for the fact that there's a murder tournament this year that you forgot to tell me. I'm sure that's another** _ **important**_ **thing to tell me. I'm sure Johann already knows about it and wanted to keep it a surprise, well color me such. No need to worry about that, I'm not joining. There's an age limit… which is kind of sad.**

 **Anyway, you told me to write if something bothered me. Alastor Moody's our new Professor and he asked about** _ **him**_ **. I know I'm being paranoid thinking that he knows him and is probably the person he wants me to find and help, but Moody's an Auror. It's impossible to be him, right? I just want to know if you know if they knew each other. I'll try to keep the letters frequent. Pallas would like that.**

 **Matthias**

He rolled the parchment and climbed out of bed. Matthias silently crossed the room, careful to not make a sound to wake anyone up, and walked past the deserted common room. It was long walk to the Owlery, which was situated at the top of West Tower, all the way from the dungeons so he ran the first half. Matthias did not like being walking the castle this early in the morning, it was way too quiet and empty, so running eased a few of his fears.

The Owlery is a circular stone room that felt rather cold and drafty because of the open windows. The floor was covered in straw, owl droppings, and the regurgitated skeletons of mice and voles. Hundreds of owls of every imaginable breed nestled on the perches, sleeping soundlessly under the same roof. It was Matthias' first time visiting the Owlery and he honestly didn't know why he expected there to only be around a dozen and a half owls around.

He held his breath and entered the foul scented, bird-smelling tower slowly. He kept his eyes on the floor, keeping in mind where he stepped, while scouring for Pallas at the same time. It took him a few minutes before he found Pallas cuddling beside a snow owl over hundreds of other owls sharing the same coat as him.

Matthias called for him and the owl shrieked furiously at him, obviously not appreciating being woken from slumber. Matthias stepped back with his hands raised in surrender. When the barn owl finally recognized him, Pallas calmed down and chirped at him apologetically. Pallas rubbed his head on Matthias' open hand while chirping affectionately, expecting a job from him. "I need you to bring this home" Matthias instructed and Pallas jumped around on his perch, flapping his wings excitedly. "All right, Pallas calm down" he mumbled irritably as he fought to tie the letter securely around the owl's leg. "The earlier I get this on you, the earlier you'll get to fly"

"Matthias?"

Matthias turns around and Pallas flew over to his shoulder glaring menacingly at the unwanted party. Matthias gapes at Harry and Pallas shrieks at the new face. "Oh, Harry! Good morning," he greets sheepishly "A little too early to be sending letters don't you think?"

Harry looks at Pallas for a while before walking past them. "I could say the same to you" he said while waking the snow owl sleeping beside Pallas earlier.

Matthias laughs in agreement and promptly excuses himself to give Harry some privacy. "Don't let Khal follow you back here alright?" he instructed him who cooe'd in understanding. The last thing he needed was the wyvern exposing herself to Hagrid and being locked in a cage. Ministry employees might catch her on grounds as well and take her away from him. Pallas jumped off his shoulder, flying towards the horizon.

Harry walked out soon after, watching his snow owl disappear into the sunrise.

"Was that for Sirius?" Matthias asked interestingly. Harry nodded and even if Matthias wanted know more, he didn't ask any further. It was probably personal and Sirius was supposed to be in hiding anyway. It'd be better if fewer people knew where he was. "When you see him again or send him another letter" he started "tell him I said thank you."

"For what?" asked Harry

"For making me remember" Matthias mumbled "I needed to hear what he had to say and If I didn't… Let's just say I probably wouldn't be ready for him"

Harry stared at him confounded. He seemed to be curious as well, but didn't ask any further. Matthias appreciated the courtesy. "I'll let him know" Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry" he said with a grin and turned on his heels, patting Harry on the shoulder as he did. "Well, I should be off. Nice talking to you again" Matthias headed back first, with Harry looking down at him intriguingly.

"There you are!" Theodore exclaimed, a little pale around the face. "I was wondering where you went" he hissed once Matthias joined their table.

"Relax Theodore," Matthias assured him. Theodore might still be pent up from yesterday and was worried that he'd done something stupid without his knowledge. "I just went to Owlery. I had to clear a few things with father and check on Khal"

Theodore sighed. "It's way too early for you to send letters" he said "tell me next time" Matthias nodded in resignation as he popped a grape in his mouth.

Draco tilted his head at him and said "I hope Khal's enjoying my gift for her" Matthias responded with a shrug, causing Blaise to lean close. He didn't appreciate being left out from this conversation.

"Who's Khal?" he asked, befuddled about a name he's never heard of before.

* * *

The following weeks after he sent his letter to Hendrik, life in Hogwarts has been incredibly slow and uneventful. Lessons, on the other hand, were becoming more difficult and stressful by the day. But nothing was as problematic for Matthias than Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Not that he was having a hard time with the lessons, the class itself just proved to be emotionally draining. Whenever Moody looks at him, he can't help but picture Gareth instead. There was something about his presence that reminded so much of his father and it was frustrating. It also didn't help that Hendrik hasn't replied to his letter either. Matthias had been patiently waiting for a reply, but Pallas hasn't swooped down with all the other owls during morning mail. From the Gryffindor's table, Matthias could see Harry anxiously waiting for his snow owl to return with news from Sirius as well.

Daphne's company however made up for that. With Davis being completely blinded by Bradley's affection for her, she seemed to have given Daphne more freedom. And with more freedom entailed more time to spend it with people Daphne ought to spend them with. Most of the time she'd be with the Ravenclaws and sometimes she'd be with Pansy, who happily took on the role as Daphne's alibi whenever they met. Matthias would wait for Daphne in Study Area in the library during their free period to talk about Muggle books or sometimes Matthias would just silently watch her doodle clothes while they listened to the Walkman he gave her. It was just hanging out together but it made Matthias fall for her even more.

Whenever Daphne talked about the things she was passionate about, Matthias just can't help staring at her affectionately. She just feels so vibrant and magical to his eyes. It made Matthias wonder if it was only him who could see this because he wants to keep it that way. "Matthias" Daphne giggled "You're staring again"

Matthias blinked. He flushed and looked away immediately, "Sorry, sorry. You just look really happy when you talk about novels"

"That's because I don't have anyone to talk about them with" she replied "Clothes I talk to Tracey with, but Muggle books and music. I can only talk about it with you"

Matthias bit his lip, refusing to fall over and faint with Daphne's comment and merely laughed. "You can't be serious? I mean don't you have half-blood friends in Ravenclaw? Muggle-borns?"

"I do" she admitted "but they don't find the genre's I like all that interesting. They prefer the romance centric novels than my fantasy ones. They think it's foolish to read about another magical world that doesn't exist when we live in it already"

Matthias hummed, "I think it's wonderful. Imagine the wizarding world being like that instead of what we have right now"

"Yeah" Daphne nodded in agreement "At least we don't have a Sauron, though. It'd be horrible if we did… Does You-Know-Who count as a Sauron figure?"

Matthias caught her eyes as silence swept between them and they laughed in chorus. The room instantly told them to stay quiet and they giggled between themselves. "I think You-Know-Who would lose against Sauron, if he didn't lose to Potter first" Matthias whispered and Daphne punched him by the arm.

* * *

Finally on Thursday that week, Pallas appeared with the flock of owls entering the Great Hall. He circled around the Slytherin table before landing on Matthias' arm. Pallas chirped arrogantly as if boasting his accomplishment while Matthias untied the letter on his leg.

"Is this your _other_ pet?" Blaise asked "The Khal thing?"

Theodore shook his head, "No one would refer to an owl as _another_ pet, Blaise"

"He would" Blaise counters pointing a finger at Matthias, who was having a hard time untying the rather thick roll of parchment on Pallas's leg. "His family owns like two owls now. I'm sure this Khal is no secret, we're friends aren't we Matthias?" he nudged Matthias' shoulder and whispers venomously "I refuse to accept that Malfoy knows more about this Khal than I do"

"Sorry, Blaise" Matthias denied with a shrug, finally removing the rope tied to Pallas' leg.

Blaise hummed for a moment before an idea sparked, "It's illegal isn't it?" he mused

"What makes you think that?" Theodore humored him, a smile threatening to slip and giving away the truth about Matthias' illegally owned wyvern.

"For one, Matthias' brother is undoubtedly concerned with those things" Blaise explained "and two, you and Draco know about it. And you don't talk about it like it's another normal everyday pet. It's illegal" he concluded "but what is it?"

Matthias grinned, "You're not far off but I still won't tell" Pallas shrieks dangerously at Blaise and the latter immediately backed away. Draco laughed from the side, calling Blaise a coward for being scared by a mere owl. Pallas recognized Draco's platinum blonde hair and viciously shrieked at him too. Matthias read the letter silently to himself while Draco dodged Pallas' talons when he glided over him before joining the other owls back to West tower.

 **It's nice to hear from you, son. I'm also glad to hear that school's been working out fine. Home's just not the same without you. Johann's barely home and Elvira is on another trip out the country. I don't think she likes London very much. Now, Khal… She's been on your bed since you left and hasn't been eating much either. She doesn't like that you're away like everywhere else. But she did liven up a little when she saw Pallas, she almost didn't allow him to leave. And the Tournament! Forgive me for not telling. I assumed you'd have liked it as a surprise.**

 **As for Moody, there's so too much to say I had to get another parchment for it. Remarkable man, Moody. Terrifying in his own right but remarkable.**

 **Signed, Hendrik (and Johann)**

Matthias pulled out the other parchment under Hendrik's first and noticed the difference in strokes. This wasn't written by Hendrik, this is Daryl's handwriting. He read over it, confused. It was nothing more than a casual letter between them but Daryl's never sent him a letter through owl mail before. He flipped the parchment over but only saw a blank page.

Theodore tilts his head intriguingly at him, "Problem?"

Matthias looks at Theodore and notices the concern gloss over his eyes. He smiled appreciatively and said "I'll tell you later"

Theodore has given him his space after that afternoon and Matthias really appreciated the gesture. Theodore's uncanny patience actually made Matthias want to confide a bit of his trouble to him. He's always been very understanding of his actions, Theodore would surely understand his reasons for this to wouldn't he? Of course he can't tell him about Gareth's identity and his vendetta against him. He'd be furious, but he owed him a bit of explanation after a week of nothing.

On their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts that afternoon, Matthias handed Theodore both pieces of the letter. Theodore seemed irritated to find out that he was writing and keeping contact with a Muggle but shrugged it off as quickly as he reacted about it.

"Okay, so you're worried about Moody" Theodore concluded, completely forgetting Daryl's letter "Why?"

"He wasn't supposed to know about Gareth" Matthias explained, his father's name burning in his tongue as he said it. Theodore's eyes widened, realizing that Matthias was finally opening up to him. "He's been missing for a long time. The family thought he died in his absence" he said, keeping the truth as vague as possible. Matthias had a feeling Theodore knew how to figure out when he's lying or not. He needed to lie less. "It just shocked me that someone knew him after all this time and spoke of him like he was alive and well. I just had to know if Moody knew him before he disappeared"

Theodore's eyes lingered on him for a moment, narrowing at the last moment. "Well there's obviously a missing parchment" he said, flipping over Daryl's letter. "Instead of this. Though I think it might mean something. Do you mind if I keep it?"

Matthias shook his head, not really minding. "What are you lad's still doing out here!" Moody barked at them from about ten feet away, and they immediately ran inside to take their seats.

Moody limped his way to the front of the room, and said, "Enough dilly-dallying with the lecture on the board and the prints of your books" he waved a hand at them to keep their books, "We'd be doing something interesting today instead" The class would act excited if only their first meeting with Moody didn't end up with a dead spider. "You'll all be taking turns on experiencing the Imperius Charm to recognize its power" he chuckles "but you have to try and resist it"

"But – but you said it's illegal, Professor," said Hermoine in uncertainly as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large space in the middle of the room. "You – said – to use it against another human was –"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye swiveling onto Hermoine and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. "If you'd rather learn the hard way – when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely – fine by me. You're excused. Off you go." He pointed to the door and Hermoine went very pink, lowering her head in shame.

Moody beckoned students forward in turn and put the Imperius curse on them. Matthias watched as, one by one, his classmates did the most extraordinarily stupid things under its influence. Davis ironically imitated a really senile old hag. Hannah and Justin danced the tango expertly without a musical accompaniment and Draco acted like a madman on fire while Blaise pretended to be a flower serenading the sun But nothing beats what Moody made poor Neville do. The weak-willed Gryffindor performed a series of amazing acrobatic feats that he wouldn't be able to do in his normal state. Not one of them had been able to fight off the curse, and each of them showed no recollection of what they did after the spell was removed.

"Braun," Moody growled, "center"

Matthias bit his tongue and inhaled deeply. He stood up from the floor and walked to the middle of the classroom. He stepped into the space that Moody cleared of desks, waiting for the dreaded spell. Moody raised his wand and cast it, " _Imperio_!"

Memories of his time in Durmstrang came flooding back, specifically the times Kovachev had induced him with the same spell. It was that same feeling of euphoria that made him feel too unwilling to fight back. It just felt nice… but a lot different from Kovachev's own. This one felt stronger, pushing him more to listen, to leave everything he knows to this feeling. All the anger, all the pain, everything was gently wiped away, and left nothing but a vague sense of untraceable happiness. He stood there feeling immensely relaxed and forgetting…

 _Dance…_ A voice echoed in some distant chamber of his empty brain. _Dance the ballet… Dance the ballet…_

Matthias followed a position, he doesn't remember knowing, obediently. He opens his arms wide and jumps to the left gracefully, just like the voice said. He prepared to spring another jump, as the command sending pleasure all over his senses said again, _Dance…_

 **Why _?_** Another voice asked. **You'd only make a fool of yourself. You don't want to be another's puppet again do you? You're stronger than that now.**

 _Useless. Don't fight it. Dance the ballet…_ the spell insisted again

 **And you really can't dance,** finished the voice with obvious logic.

That's right... He can't dance ballet – Matthias' elegant display is suddenly interrupted by his two left feet and falls down on his face with a surprised yell. The class echoes his pain with a faint "ooh"

"My bad" Moody apologized, "Shouldn't have lifted the spell while you we're about to pirouette."

Matthias weakly pushed himself up to his knees, a little dazed and confused. "Did - Did I do it….?" he asked with a dumb grin.

Moody stared at him for a moment before laughing, "Applaud Mister Braun, if you will." The class looks at Matthias dumb-founded and reluctantly clapped. He was under its influence like everyone else, but he was also the first to remember being under the spell. "He would've been able to fight it off if I kept the spell for longer" Moody explained, looking at him proudly. Matthias frowned a little confused with the sentiment. "Would you like us to try again?"

Matthias promptly shook his head "I think I'm fine, Professor"

"Very well. Go have a seat. Potter!" Moody growled "you next."

Harry stood up and walked up to the center. Like the rest of the class, Harry waited for Moody to humiliate Potter. At least that was the case for most of Slytherin. " _Imperio_!" shouts Moody

Matthias watched as Harry's eyes glazed over, like the rest of theirs did, and scoffed unconsciously. Can famous Harry Potter fight off the Imperius curse like he did with the Killing curse?

"Jump on the desk" Moody orders and Harry obediently bends his knees. The order is left hanging in the air as Harry stayed in that position. Matthias' eyes widened, the entire class gasps in following. "Jump!" Moody insisted angrily, "NOW!"

One of Harry's legs springs up while the other stays grounded on the floor. He falls on the ground – smashing headlong unto the desk and knocking it over.

"Now _that's_ more like it!" Moody growls in excitement. "Look at that, you lot… Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it! We'll try that again Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention – watch his eyes, that's where you see it – very good, Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling _you_!"

Every other attempt on Harry from then on was clearly easier for him to resist. Matthias could see them in his eyes. They became less and less glazed over by the feeling of bliss, until the fourth try. Potter didn't even move according to how Moody commanded anymore. Matthias felt jealousy rise to his chest.

"After all that talk about casting an Imperius curse, I actually believed you can fight a little mind control, Braun" Draco taunted Matthias, who was still limping on his right foot.

Theodore glared at Draco and spat, "What good were you then, Malfoy? At least Matthias was close to beating it. You, on the other hand, didn't even show any signs of wanting to fight it off"

"I'll have you know, I _can_ fight off the Imperius curse" Draco scoffed "I just didn't want all of you feeling miserable, because I was successful and you weren't"

Blaise laughed mockingly "Like you'd have enough heart to think of us before yourself. You are no better at this than all of us are and –" he sneered "once again, the great Harry Potter bested you."

Draco sneered at him then snapped for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him on a separate corridor. Blaise wiggled his fingers as they left, his laughter echoing down on the corridor Draco took. "Although" Blaise mumbled "I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect you to shrug that curse off too"

Matthias grunted under the accidental pressure he added on his aching foot and Theodore caught him. "Well I wasn't exactly expecting Moody to have such a strong grip with it"

"He is an ex-Auror" Theodore said "He's had enough experience to cast it perfectly. Though you're the only other person aside from Potter who remembered what you did"

"Oh, about that" Matthias mumbled "It's kind of like my own immunity towards it" Both Slytherin's looked at him curious "Kovachev liked using the curse to force me to stuff whenever I refused him. By the third time he did, I kind of remembered what he made me do. It's been the same since then, but I still can't fight the spell completely" Maybe he never will, because despite his growing immunity of being induced with the Imperius curse. It feels really calming and it's hard to say no to it.

Then later that night, Theodore approached him about Daryl's letter while Matthias was reading up on Transfiguration. He pointed out a line felt out of place, seemingly disguised as though the Muggle was merely reminiscing. Matthias read the line out loud "Remember when we first met? I was looking into something I wasn't supposed to and you shone light on it? Yeah those were fun times" It did appear like a normal sentence but the line 'shone light on it' felt out of place, Daryl was never poetic. Matthias gasped, "Secrets"

Theodore frowned. Matthias hustled to get his wand and cast " _Inflammari_!" The end of his wand burst into a small flame, warming up the space between them. Without explaining the point of it, Matthias instructed Theodore to hold the letter and carefully hover it above the flame. Slowly, words formed on the blank side of the paper and Matthias read it alongside Theodore the moment it was readable

 **I'm sorry the letter took so long to arrive. Johann suggested that we write discreetly in this manner. Your Muggle friend has been very cooperative. Unfortunately, I haven't met Moody before and I sadly cannot vouch for Gareth. He's been missing a long time and they could have met during his disappearance. I can at least assure you that he's not the person my brother refers to, Moody can be trusted. His work ethic has proven that. I don't know what you plan to do with this knowledge but I don't want you doing something you'll regret. Remember your promise. You will not endanger yourself just to go after Gareth.**

 **Burn this letter immediately after reading it.**

Theodore looks at him baffled, opening his mouth to ask but Matthias raises his wand and burns the letter. He throws the parchment on the floor, causing Blaise to yell at him for starting a fire. "You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Theodore asked while they watched the parchment turn to black ash.

"I will" Matthias admitted "but I'll tell you when it's been settled. I need you to wait till then, can you do that?" Theodore nodded at him.

* * *

As the days went on, Matthias missed every chance he had to talk to Moody because of their increasing work load. Moody always seemed to disappear immediately after class too. Their work load also forced him and Daphne's to temporarily halt their meetings together as Davis was hell bent on surviving this term with her help. All they could do now was greet each other before dinner. Theodore on the other hand, heeded his request and waited for Matthias to inform him about his stupid plan of action. By this time Matthias was certain Theodore had picked up on Hendrik's warning against Gareth and was simply bidding his time until Matthias confirmed his guess. Having school stress alongside this is draining all of Matthias' strength.

Professor McGonagall explained why they were being tasked all of this work, when the class gave a particularly loud groan at the Transfiguration homework she had assigned. "You are now entering a most important of your magical education!" she told them "Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer –"

"We don't take O.W.L.s till fifth year!" Thomas cried indignantly.

Matthias cheered on Thomas for preaching the truth while McGonagall countered Thomas' point and scolded him for his sub-par transfiguration skills. Then during Ancient Runes, Matthias and Hermoine's rune circle was greatly commended by Professor Babbling for their creativity and magical use.

By the time it was already History of Magic, Matthias has nearly lost his soul to the amount of work given to them. Theodore was visibly fanning the younger Slytherin with one of his finished essays when Binns asked for a more in depth paper about Urg the Unclean. Potions would have been a breeze if only Snape didn't hint about _poisoning_ one of them before Christmas just to check if their research on antidotes proved useful. Professor Flitwick, on the other hand, had asked them to read three extra books in preparation for their lessons on Summoning Charms.

Even Hagrid was adding to their workload. Nobody had any clue on what the Skrewts ate and yet here they are growing at a remarkable pace like eating wasn't part of their nature. Hagrid was delighted and as a part of their "project" suggested that they come down to his hut in alternative evenings to observe the Skrewts and take notes on their extraordinary behavior. Blaise absent mindedly passed Matthias a bag of coins, to make him do his share of the work. Matthias accepted it without really caring. He'd rather do it than have Blaise take down baseless notes.

"I will not," said Draco flatly when Hagrid proposed this additional work with the air of Father Christmas pulling an extra-large toy out of his sack. "I see enough of these fouls things during lessons, thanks."

"Yeh'll do wha' yer told," he growled "or I'll be takin' a leaf outta Professor Moody's book… I hear yeh' made a good ferret, Malfoy."

The Gryffindors roared with laughter. Even after a considerate amount of teasing he suffers from his own house, Draco still hasn't moved on from the embarrassment he lived through. He flushes in anger, but before he can retaliate the pure blood catches Matthias eye. He waves a cautionary finger in the air, consciously reminding Draco of their agreement. Draco begrudgingly huffs and ignored his most hated house.

On their way back to the castle, Matthias caught the Golden Trio in a particularly joyous mood. Draco pushed past them bitterly with Crabbe and Goyle in tow, knocking over Hermoine's books. Ron yelled at the Draco who smirked triumphantly while he walked. Matthias shook his head in disbelief and followed the others to the entrance hall. They found themselves unable to proceed inside the great hall because of a huge crowd milling around a large sign erected at the foot of the marble case.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" Blaise hissed as he pushed the smaller, younger, students out of his way.

Matthias, who was considerably shorter than Blaise and Theodore, fought being pushed further into the crowd by more students arriving to read the sign. "Do me a favor and read what's in it, you tall git" Matthias wheezed "I'm fighting a losing war here"

Blaise squinted his eyes and read the sign aloud for both of them "Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegates will come on the 30th, 6 PM. Classes would end…" he trailed off "half an hour early!" he cries out in excitement.

Matthias clicks his tongue, another opportunity to talk with Moody gone. "Ow!" Matthias yells, feeling pain spike from his foot. He 0glares down at a first year Gryffindor "Watch where you're stepping!" he hisses furiously.

Theodore quickly pulls him away from the crowd, apologizing weakly at the now teary-eyed first year, and redirects them to the other side of the hall. Blaise, who's never seen Matthias this frustrated tried pressing more of his buttons and finally got what he wanted. Matthias pulled his wand and cast the Jelly-Leg jinx on him without a hint of remorse.

The appearance of the sign in the entrance hall had a marked effect upon the inhabitants of the castle. During the following weeks, there seemed to be only one topic of conversation, no matter where Matthias went: the Triwizard Tournament. Rumors were flying from student to student like a highly contagious disease; who was going to try for Hogwarts champions, what the tournament would involve, and how Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students differed from themselves.

All of these didn't really bother Matthias until a fifth year Ravenclaw remembered that he was a transfer from one of the visiting schools. Ever since word of his status spread, people approached him left and right asking about his previous school.

When Friday morning finally dawned, a pleasant feeling of anticipation lingered in the air. Matthias even realized that the Great Hall has even been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts house. Behind the teachers table the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a larger letter H. They're obviously trying to impress Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The day went by in a flash and without a single soul asking him about Durmstrang, nobody was very attentive in their lessons either. When the bell rang, Matthias, Theodore, and Blaise hurriedly deposited their bags and books back in the common room as instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed ran back to gather in the entrance hall.

The House Heads were ordering their students into neatly arranged lines. McGonagall was having a row with her lot while Snape merely stared extensively at anyone he found ignoring instructions and they immediately fell in place. Everyone filled down the steps and lined up in front of the castle; waiting in the cold, clear evening, as the pale moon shined over the Forbidden Forest.

"Is it time yet?" Blaise asked as he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground.

Davis, who stood beside him scoffed. "That's the sixth time you've asked that. They'll get here when they get here! Stop getting anxious over your fiancé"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I am not anxious over meeting her, I already know she's prettier and way better than you" Davis' gasped in offense and tried to jinx him but Daphne held her back. "I'm just saying that they're taking an awful long time to arrive"

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbaton approaches!" called Dumbledore from the back row.

"Where?" asked many students eagerly, all looking directions.

" _There_!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.

Matthias saw a silhouette hurtling across a deep blue sky towards the castle being pulled by a hundred flying objects. People had numerous guesses as to what was drawing the house-looking ship. As the Beauxbaton transport flew closer, and the castle's lights hit it, it became clear it wasn't a pumpkin being hauled by millions of flying brooms, rather it was a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage that was the size of a large house.

"Are those…" Theodore gaped as the carriage circled back to find a wider landing pad.

"Winged horses!" someone shouted. Matthias' eyes followed the carriage and marveled at the size of them, each horse were the size of elephants!

The first three rows up-front drew backwards as the carriage hurtled even lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed – then, with an almighty crash, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. The carriage lands behind, bouncing up the pavement while the golden horses tossed their heads arounds and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled with something for a moment, and unfolded a set of golden stairs. Matthias' eyes widened in amazement. Gold stairs, really?

Then from the carriage, everyone can see a shining, black high-heeled shoe emerge from the carriage – a shoe size the size of a child's sled – followed, almost immediately, is the largest woman everyone has ever seen in their entire life. Matthias' mouth dropped while a few students gasped.

"By God, she's even bigger than that oaf" Draco gawked disbelievingly. Matthias' brain tried to comprehend the reason behind her size, but it just refused to work.

As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance, she appeared to have a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes, and a rather beaky nose. Her black hair reached only till the base of her chin, combed inward to showcase her features. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too. The giantess said something inaudible from their distance and waved her hand back at the carriage and about a dozen boys and girls, in their late teens, emerged from it.

Blaise stood up on his toes trying to look for someone while Matthias, in his height, could only make out a few things from the Beauxbaton's uniform. It was blue, probably silk from the way they shivered from the cold, and they were wearing French schoolgirl like hats with a more rounded and wider base on their heads. A few of them sported scarfs and shawls around their necks for warmth. The Hogwarts crowd parted in the middle, giving the students, and Headmistress, of Beauxbatons way into the castle.

Theodore grabs Matthias, and points him over at Blaise, who now held his head down and was at lost for words. Matthias wasn't sure if he's blushing or not, but it was a given that Blaise found his fiancé in the crowd.

"If Beauxbatons is this grand," said a fifth year Slytherin from behind them dreamily. "Makes you wonder what Durmstrang would have huh?" added another. Matthias shifts silently from his spot, hoping neither of these two notices him upfront. He then groans as he feel a hand rest his shoulder.

"Hey, Braun. What'd you reckon your old school would be coming in?" asked the fifth year. All those around them, pretended not to care, but Matthias knew differently.

"A ship" Matthias replied bluntly

Some of them laughed, "A ship? You're kidding right?"

"– As if –"

"–We'd have seen them docking by the lake by now –"

"–If Beauxbaton came in with winged horses, I reckon they'd come in animals too –"

"–Dragons!"

Matthias ignored them. Bloody gits shouldn't have asked him if they weren't going to believe him. Then a loud and oddly eerie noise came drifting towards them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner was moving along a riverbed.

"The lake!" shouted Lee Jordan, pointing at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position high above the fields, they could see the lake perfectly. Matthias didn't bother looking, he said it was a ship and it's a ship they'll get. In the center of the lake, some disturbance took place deep beneath its trenches; great bubbles formed on the surface and waves washed over the muddy banks – then, out in the very middle of the lake appeared a long, black pole, rising from the heart of the whirlpool.

The Durmstrang Institute's infamous ship abruptly rises from the depths, it's strangely skeletal look and masts gleaming under the moonlight as though it was a resurrected wreck. And the dim misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes scavenging for lost souls in the night. It bobbed on the turbulent water violently and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown, and the thud of the plank being lowered unto the ground.

Matthias unconsciously stood in attention the moment he saw Durmstrang's Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff exit the ship followed by his well built students. Old habits die hard he supposed. People around him whispered, growing weary at the bulky appearance of the Durmstrang crowd. Matthias knew that this was because of their matted fur cloaks, but also knows that they're no less thin underneath. He supposed Headmaster Karkaroff wanted to give off a marking first impression of intimidation like always. Karkaroff beckoned towards one of his students, and a boy with a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows stepped forward. Blaise gasped very loudly alongside most of the student body.

Viktor Krum is in Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter was supposed to be titled; Two Scandinavians and a French Walk Into Hogwarts, but apparently the title can only handle so much characters. I have mixed feelings about this chapter because of its coherence but that might just be me. Although I did enjoy writing the Matthias-Daphne scene and the Imperius scene. And Theodore's finally in on the secret, kind off, sort off. Not yet. In a few more chapters, maybe. Anyway, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are finally here! Time to raise some hell.

Thank you for reading this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. I'll see you next time, sushi. AWAY!


End file.
